Nothing But You
by spuffyfanatic1975
Summary: Post-Chosenpost-Origin. Angel has lost his soul once again and is out for Buffy's blood. Spike rushes to her defense.
1. Default Chapter

1

Angel sighed, staring out at the setting sun as he sat behind the protective glass of his office window. He was still amazed by it all. This time last year, even a glimpse of a ray of sunlight would have sent him scurrying for shelter. But now, he was able to just stand and soak up the rays without fearing that he would burst into flames. He knew that the others thought him silly for his little tradition of watching each sunrise and sunset, but they hadn't gone without the sun for over two hundred years like he had. If they had, they would know what he was feeling.

"Amazing isn't it?" Spike asked, standing behind his grandsire, also entranced by the setting sun. "Still gets you every time."  
"What do you want Spike?" Angel asked, weary of the younger vampire's presence. Even though Spike has been of some assistance in the past few months, he was still on guard. Spike was a wildcard in Angel's eyes. Yes, he did help save the world and was supposedly working with the white hats now…but for how long will this last? When will Spike begin to feel restless again, and would the soul be enough to keep him in line? 

"To talk. Wes told me about Connor. Just wanted to know why you didn't tell me that you had a kid," Spike tried to keep the hurt out of his voice. He didn't want Angel to know that he felt left out of the loop on this development. He didn't want him to know how much his trust really meant to him…almost as much as Buffy's. 

"Didn't think it was any of your business."

"Not any of my business? Bloody hell Peaches! How can your having a kid not be my business?! It most certainly is!"

  
Angel got out of his chair, suppressing the demon that was roaring in rage at this invasion of privacy. He glared at Spike, wanting to through the glass into the bright sunlight beyond, destroying him instantly. But he remained in the spot he was standing, unable to even do that to his childe. There was so much tortured history between them that Angel didn't even dare tell Spike the truth about their ties. A truth that would explain so many things, like why Angel could never bring himself to stake the platinum vampire and why Spike was always finding himself drawn to Angel's side. No matter how bad the tension. Angel didn't dare tell Spike that Drucilla had botched the job of turning him, so Angel was forced to take over and sired his second vampire, much to Darla's dismay and Drucilla's delight. Jealous, Darla had Drucilla put it in Spike's head that her attempt was successful. Angel shook his head. This wasn't the time to reveal startling secrets; he already had the reappearance of Connor to deal with. 

"Why? Why do you care Spike? You hate my guts, remember? I didn't tell you about Connor because it was my business, not yours and not Buffy's. Yes, he's my son. Yes, I gave him up so he could have a happy life! What's it to you? Why should you be so hurt that I didn't tell you?"

"Because you're my bloody sire you poof! That's why! Yes, I remember everything. I have for a few years now! You sired me, not Dru, therefore your having a son is my business!" Spike shouted his voice full of hurt and anger. He hadn't meant for this to turn into what he remembered as the truth. He hadn't meant for this confrontation to be about him at all. He just wanted Angel to tell him what really happened. Who was Connor and why did Angel give him up? Was the kid a vampire? Another childe made for a higher purpose? Or was he a miracle child. Born to a broody vampire with a soul? 

"What? You…remember…Spike…I…you have to understand…"

"What? You didn't want to acknowledge me? That you put it all on Dru? Well I guess I can understand that. I mean…I was an even bigger poof when I was alive. It does explain a lot. Your willingness to take me under your wing and teach me everything you knew about being a vampire…this connection that keeps us drawn to one another…," Spike sighed, trying to keep an air of indifference when in reality, he felt as if he was falling apart. Angelus was his sire and he hadn't even cared enough to claim him. Instead, he had just pawned him off on an insane Drucilla. Teaching him only enough to survive without the help of a fully sane sire. 

"Spike…it wasn't because I was ashamed. You were supposed to be Drucilla's childe in the first place. She had mucked it up, so I had no choice…"

"You could have let me die."

"Dru wanted you. If I had let you die…there would have been no living with her. Plus…Darla wasn't happy. She had wanted to let you die, but I disobeyed her and she had never forgiven me for that. So she forced me to have Dru put you under a thrall that made you believe that she had sired you and not me. I guess it wore off." Angel turned away from his childe, not daring to let how much this confession was hurting him. He had always cared about Spike and felt responsible for him. That had never changed, even when he had gotten the soul. When Spike had first showed up in Sunnydale, Angel was scared. The platinum blond was everything he had once been as Angelus. He was afraid of what he would do to not only Buffy, but to him as well. But then…Spike began to change. He began to become more and more like his human self, forcing his way back into Angel's life and now his heart. Now here he was, confessing everything, hoping that his Childe would understand. 

"Spike…I know I messed up with you. I should have staked Darla and claimed you as my childe anyway. You deserved so much better. You have every right to hate me right now. You really do…but please…don't take this out on Connor. I know you feel angry and betrayed…"

Spike rolled his eyes in exasperation. Of course, Angel refused to believe that he had changed. He was no longer that immature, insensitive, creature that he had once been. Yeah, a few years back, before the chip and Buffy, he would have gone and hunted this Connor kid down and ripped out his throat, just for having Angel's favor. But now…he just felt bad for the kid…and for Angel. He felt bad for Angel most of all. He had lost everything. His vampire family, Buffy, Cordillea, Fred, and this Connor kid. He must feel so alone right now. Maybe he didn't have to feel that way. Maybe it was time to share his true feelings with his sire. He cleared his throat and laid a steady hand on Angel's slumped shoulders. "Listen. I don't plan to even go near the kid. I just wanted some answers. That's all. Look, I know right now that you feel like you're all alone in the world…but you're not. You do have a family still. A son sort to speak. I may not be Connor, and I may not be a teenager, but hey. We're still family. You and I. You've been there for me the best way you could at the time and I appreciate it."

Angel frowned, as a tiny ray of hope seemed to light up in his soul. He looked into Spike's eyes, again realizing just how much he cared and how he hated all the bickering and fighting. He wanted things to be different, so much. He wanted to teach Spike the ropes of having a soul and fighting the good fight. He wanted to show Spike how to control his demon more. He wanted so many things, and they had always seemed out of reach. But now, with Spike here talking about being family and not being alone…maybe there was a chance to do all of that. Maybe Angel wouldn't be so alone anymore. "Spike…what are you trying to say here?"

"We're sire and childe, Angel. Don't you think it's about time we start acting like it? Goodness knows that I have a lot more to learn about having this soul. Buffy helped…but she's not you. What I'm trying to say here is that I need my sire. My real one. So how 'bout it? You teach me all I need to know and I'll try not to be so annoying anymore."

The tiny ray of hope turned into a full beam, dispelling all the gloom and depression that had tied Angel's soul to this plane of reality. Angel was just about to turn around and accept Spike's offer when he felt the tethers of the soul loosen and the all familiar pain grip him, causing him to collapse to his knees.

"Bloody hell! Angel, what is it mate?" Spike bent down next to Angel, placing a steady hand on his back. He had a sinking feeling what this was about; he was just hoping that he was wrong. When he saw the fading troubled gaze, he knew that he was right. 

One thought came to Angel's mind as he felt the malevolence come upon him. He knew who Angelus's first victim would be. The only one who could protect her was his childe. "…Buffy…protect…" He never finished that thought. A deep, evil laugh escaped as the soul departed. Angelus was back and all he could think of was enjoying some slayer blood. 

"Hello boy. I'm back," was the last thing Spike heard as a fist slammed into his 

face, knocking him unconscious. 


	2. 2

2

"Spike," Buffy's voice floated through the light fog that surrounded him. Spike lifted his head to see her, beautiful and glowing in a sleek white gown. Her arms stretched out towards him, begging him to come and get lost in their soft embrace. But he couldn't move, no matter how hard he tried. He struggled and strained against whatever was restraining him, but his body simply refused to move an inch.

"Buffy!" Spike jerked awake, a bit disoriented as the light filtered into the room. He soon realized that it had been a dream. Buffy hadn't really been there. She was out there in the real world somewhere, enjoying the normal life that she had always wanted.

"Bloody hell," Spike cursed as he realized that he was tied up to the leather chair behind Angel's desk. Not only was he tied up, but he was tied tight. Only one person could be responsible for this. "Angel!"

"I see you're awake," Angel stepped into Spike's line of vision. His smile was cruel and malicious. Remorse and sorrow were now absent from his eyes, they were now only full of anger, hate, and the darkness that Spike had only seen in the vampire that had stolen Dru from him.

"Angelus," the younger vampire growled, vamping out himself.

"Give ole Spike a prize," Angelus grinned, approaching his prisoner. "I must say Spike…I'm surprised that you were the one to release me. But then again…you have always been a screw up and a disappointment. Just ask Drusilla."

"Shut up," Spike growled, struggling to get free from his ropes. He was going to rip Angelus apart when he got free. Just on principle alone.

"Not to mention Buffy. Tell me Spike, how does it feel to be the substitute for the real thing? Huh? Tell me, what did you do when the slayer yelled out my name instead of yours in the heat of passion? Did you want to rip that lovely throat out? Or did you do what you do best? Did you crawl into a dark corner and bawl like a baby?"

Spike's angry roar was his only answer as the struggle against the ropes increased. He was going to do more then rip Angelus from limb to limb, he was going to gut him, then hang him out in the sun to fry.

"Got to control that temper. Hey, want to hear my plan? It's genius really. Something that you, William the Bloody, slayer of slayers can appreciate," Angelus knelt down to be face to face with his childe. "I'm going after a slayer. Not just any slayer either. I am going after the slayer. I'm going after Buffy."

"You bloody pillock, you go anywhere near her and I'll rip your throat out! I'll send you back to hell and this time you'll stay there!" Spike growled.

Angelus just laughed as he got to his feet. "Don't make promises you can't keep Spike. It doesn't become you. Hey, don't be so put out. I'll bring you back her body," Angelus smirked one last time before sauntering out of the room, leaving Spike tied to the chair.

"Angelus! Come back here you bastard! Just wait until I get out of these ropes! I'll rip you in two! I'll tear your throat out if you go ten feet of Buffy! I swear I will!" Spike kept yelling, not caring if his sire was out of earshot or not.

"What in the…Spike? Why are you tied up? Where's Angel?" Wes entered. He had heard Spike's threats from his office and was worried that Angel and Spike were at their constant bickering once again. He had not expected to find Spike bound to a chair and Angel absent all together.

"Wes, quick! Untie me! I have to get to Buffy right away!"

"What? Why? Where's Angel?" Wes knelt to untie the ropes, curious about what had just taken place and what Angel was up to now.

"Angelus is back! Somehow Angel got a happy and reverted back to his old ways," Spike rubbed his sore wrists. "He's going after Buffy. He's going to kill her if we don't get to her first."

"Dear lord," Wes gasped and looked more closely at the vampire. "Are you sure?"  
"Bloody well positive! Giles, we have to call Giles! I need to know where she is if I'm going to protect her!"

"I'll call," Wes picked up Angel's phone and hit speed dial. After a few minutes, Wes had Giles on the other line. "It's of the utmost importance that we know where Buffy is…yes, we're still in charge of Wolfram and Hart. Now Rupert…if you'd just listen…"

"Bloody hell, let me have a go at it," Spike took the phone from Wes, getting more and more impatient by the minute. The longer they wasted time like, the sooner Angelus got to Buffy. "Listen here Ripper, Angelus is back and he's going after the slayer. Now you can be nice and tell me where Buffy is, so I can protect her, or I come to England and beat it out of you; but either way, you will tell me where Buffy is. One way or another."

"Spike?" Disbelief was clear in the watcher's voice. Giles hadn't been expecting this at all. Spike had died along with Sunnydale. There was no way he could have survived the collapse. What was he doing talking to him over the phone.

"Yes, it's really me, Ripper. Now, are you going to tell me where Buffy is or not?"

"How…how did you come back? When did you come back?"

"Story for another time. Right now, I need to know where Buffy is. Angelus is already on his way…"

"Oh, right. Of course," Giles sighed, pushing away his shock. He can find out the details of Spike's return later. Right now, getting to Buffy took top priority. "Do you have a pen and paper?"

"Right here," Spike grabbed what he needed from Angel's desk. Quickly, he jotted down Buffy's address. "Do me a favor, will you? Call Buffy and warn her about Angelus. Tell her to keep as low of a profile as possible."

"Yes. I will do that. Would you also want me to tell her that you're back as well?"

"No. It's best if I told her myself," Spike quickly refused the offer. Yes, it would be easier if Giles just told her, but after they had left things in Sunnydale…the news had to come from him. "Just tell her that help is on the way."

"Spike, before you hang up…I'd like to apologize. My behavior the last month in Sunnydale was inexcusable…"

"You were just trying to protect her. I probably would have done the same thing."

"But still…" Giles began, feeling the need to be express his guilt.

"Rupert, forget about it. Just do as I ask and we'll call it even," Spike sighed, trying to be as patient as possible.

"Oh. Ok, very well the. I'm off to call Buffy now."

"Take care," Spike hung up the phone before Giles could reply. To be honest, the apology had surprised him. He hadn't been expecting it, but it was nice to hear. He would have talked to Giles a bit longer, but time was of the essence. There was no time for small talk. He had to get to Buffy fast.

"What do we do now?" Wes asked, looking at Spike quizzically.

Spike looked out the window, steely determination in his gaze. He knew exactly what to do next. It was the only thing that he could do. "Fire up the jet and rally the team…or rather what's left of the team together. We're going to the hell mouth."

Wes nodded and left Spike alone to his churning thoughts. He was going to see her again. Spike was both excited and nervous. The last time they had been together, she had told him that she had loved him; but he had denied her claim, fearing that she wouldn't have left him if he had accepted her words as truth. Now he was back and hadn't bothered to contact her. Yeah, that was out of fear of rejection and the reluctance to interrupt her normal life, but would she understand that, or would she stake him first and ask questions later?

There was also the matter of Angel. His true sire. In order to protect Buffy he may have to stake Angel himself. In fact, he was almost sure of it. Sure, Buffy could do it herself, but killing Angel the first time had nearly destroyed her. Spike was not going to let her go through that again. Sure, that would leave him with out a true sire once again, but she was so much more important to him then that.

Spike found it somewhat ironic really. Just when he had thought that they could work out their differences, Angel had to go lose his soddin soul once again. Shaking his head, feeling somewhat disappointed, Spike headed for his apartment to prepare for the flight to Cleveland, Ohio.


	3. 3

3

__

Cleveland Ohio

Slayer Central

Buffy stretched her sore muscles as she returned from one of the few training classes that she taught along side Faith and Robin Woods. This session had been particularly grueling with two of the girls arguing constantly and another girl who liked giving her a hard time. On days like this, Buffy often wondered why she had left Rome at all. Dawn had been happy there, and she had been almost happy herself. She was free from being the one and only slayer. No more having to stop apocalypses and fighting a never ending stream of monsters. Yet there had been something missing. Something that kept Buffy miserable.

At first, she had thought it was the lack of slayage, so she had come to Cleveland and accepted Robin's offer to help train the ever-growing number of slayers. However, that hadn't worked for long. Buffy was still depressed, more then ever before. It was now obvious that the only thing that would make her happy was the one thing forever out of her reach.

"Buffy!" a girl with long ebony hair waved, standing in front of the door leading into Buffy's apartment.

"Paige? What are you doing here?" Buffy greeted the woman that was now Willow's new love interest. Buffy did not know what had happened with Kennedy. The brown-haired woman was long gone by time she had arrived in Cleveland and Willow had declined any questions asked. This was fine with Buffy. She had not liked Kennedy all that much and Paige seemed to be good for Willow. She was a fellow witch and seemed to understand and accept for Willow for who she was. She also made the red head happier then Buffy has seen her in a long time.

"Hi Buffy," Paige stopped her continuous pacing. She forced a worried smile and rushed over to her friend. "I've been waiting for you. I have to warn you about your aura."

Buffy frowned. One of Paige's strong points were reading people's auras and from that their possible future. "You've read my aura? What did it say?"

"I saw darkness and lots of it. Buffy, I saw a return of old enemies. I fear that your life may be in danger."

Buffy sighed. She had told Paige a number of times about life as a slayer. Slayers were always in danger, yet it did not always mean that they were going to die…or remain dead for that matter. Therefore, there was no point in reading her aura. Of course, Paige had not listened and was now upset over whatever she had seen.

"Paige…we've had this discussion before. My life is always in danger. I am a vampire slayer, remember? Some big bad will always be gunning for me," Buffy squeezed her friend's shoulder, ignoring the twinge of sorrow at the familiar phrase. A few hours has since she had last thought about Spike. A record for her, but now that was down the drain as he filled her thoughts once again. "Look, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I can take care of myself. Go home and get some sleep…unless you're here to see Willow."

"No, no. I was here to see you and now that I have and you're not worried, I'll just go on home," Paige shyly smiled as she backed away, feeling a bit foolish for her needless concern. Buffy was fine. That was obvious and she was right. Constant danger was a part of her life and there was no need for alarm. It was best to just go home and probably stay there. "Night Buffy."

"Bye Paige. Be careful out there," Buffy watched her friend exit the building. Sighing sadly, Buffy entered the apartment, ready to dive into a nice, warm bubble bath when the phone began to ring. Sighing Buffy picked it up, expecting the caller to be another telemarketer begging for a sale. "Listen, I don't want any!"

"Don't want any what?" Giles asked, his voice a bit hurt and confused.

"Oh Giles, I'm sorry. I thought that you were another telemarketer wanting to sell me another Omelet buster," Buffy blushed, beginning to relax now that she knew that no one was going to try to sell her anything.

It has been a long time since she had last spoken to her watcher. Six months to be exact. She had not meant to lose touch, but between moving to Europe and settling into life here on the hell mouth, there was not enough time to make social calls. Now that everything has settled down, Buffy wanted to catch up with the man that she thought of as her surrogate father.

"Oh. I see. Buffy…I have to tell you something of the utmost importance…but I do think that you should set down first.

Buffy sighed. Of course. His call would have to be about business. Calling to say hello was way beyond Giles. No, he only wanted to call her when an apocalypse was pending. She hated to say it, but he was becoming another Angel. "Gee Giles, it's good to know that you care to call because you actually want to, not because you want me to fight something," She hated the bitterness that dripped from her voice, but she couldn't help it. She had wanted a simple social call from him, something to let her know that she was a lot more then his slayer. Obviously, that was never going to happen. Damn Giles for being so…British.

"Buffy, please. This is important," Giles pinched the bridge of his nose, not really prepared to deal with another emotional conversation with his slayer. It seemed like that was all they ever had these days. He would call about the slayers, she'd get sarcastic, and they both would hang up with her feeling hurt and angry and him feeling lost and frustrated. He just did not have time for all that right now. It was a matter of her life being on the line.

"Isn't it always?"

"Buffy…it's Angel. Really, do set down," Giles sighed.

"I'm setting," she lied, walking over to her desk and looking through the contents, hoping not to sound too bored. "What about Angel?"

"He's lost his soul again."

"Oh? Is that all? Well, I'll just have Willow whip up another one of those thesibian orbs and get it back," Buffy sighed, shuffling through papers and books just to come to an abrupt stop when she came across silver lighter. She picked it up and examined it carefully. She had forgotten that she had it…the only piece of evidence that Spike had ever existed. She could still see him in her mind's eye. Shoulders straight and confident, his eyes full of mischief as he lit up one of those horrible cigarettes that he loved so much. The silver would glint in the moonlight as he lifted it up to the stick that was deadly to everyone else but him.

"Buffy…it's not that simple. Angelus has a goal this time. He's out to kill a slayer this time. He's out to kill you."

"Well I guess we better have Willow do that spell then."  
"It's not that simple. We need an orb of Thesulah and it will take a while to acquire one. In the meantime…Angelus is free and can get to you anytime he wants."

"Shit. This is all I need right now. Do you think that I'll have to kill him again?" She all of a sudden felt sick. To kill Angelus, she would have to kill Angel. Which was something she could not do. She had done it once before and it had nearly destroyed her. She could not go through that again. "Giles…I…I can't go through this again. I just can't. Not after Sunnydale and losing Spike. If I have to kill Angel…" She fought hard against the tears that threatened to overcome her suddenly, but they fell anyway. It felt as if her world was coming apart. First Spike died and now Angel may be lost to her as well.

"Buffy…listen to me. You are not alone in this. Help is on the way. Just keep a low profile for right now," Giles's voice softened. He hated how lost and dejected she sounded. He would do anything to be by her side right now, offering the comfort that she so badly needed.

"Help? From who? Who, except for Faith and me are strong enough to go against Angelus? That guy Gunn or Lorne? No, call L.A. and tell them that I have it covered.

"Buffy, I'm sure that they'd be able to…"

"Giles, just do as I say. Please. The last thing I need is for a group of his friends here, getting in the way."

Giles sighed in frustration. He hated when Buffy got so stubborn that she would not listen to reason. He feared it would be stubbornness got her killed. This situation was going to call for desperate measures. Spike was just going to have to live with it.

"It's not just a group of Angel's friends, Buffy. It's Spike."

She grew unusually quiet at the mention of his name. Only the soft whisper of her breath let Giles know that she was still on the line.

"What did you say?" Buffy blinked back an unshed tear as she held on tightly to the lighter, as if it was the only think keeping her bound to the real world. "What about Spike?"

Giles sighed again, suddenly feeling very tired, and very old. "He's on his way to Cleveland to help with Angelus."

Buffy shook her head. What Giles was telling her was impossible. Spike couldn't be on his way to Cleveland. He was dead. He had perished in the destruction of Sunnydale. She was sure he had…there was no way he could have survived. "Giles…Spike can't come to Cleveland. He's…"

"Back. I don't know the details, he did not go into it with me, in fact, and I am not even supposed to be telling you this. But desperate times call for desperate measures."

"But…are you sure? Are you absolutely positive that it was really Spike?" Buffy held back the ray of hope that threatened to shoot through her heart. If what Giles was saying were true...it would change everything. She'd have a real chance at happiness once again. However, if it was just a trick…some idea cooked up by a minion of Angelus himself…she didn't think she'd be able to survive the disappointment.

"I'd know that cocky accent anywhere. It was Spike. It really was."

Buffy nodded, blinking away the tears that were insisting on escaping. Spike was back and coming to her aid. This was something that she had dreamed of for the past year. Was this really happening, or was it just another dream? Would she find herself awaking to another bitter disappointment?

"Buffy? Are you still there?" Giles asked, worried by Buffy's silence. He knew that Buffy had developed some strong feelings for the English vampire and was devastated by the events of Sunnydale's collapse.

"I'm here. Listen Giles, I have to go. Dawn and Willow will be home soon and I want to let them know about all of this."

"Of course. I'll be in touch. Take care Buffy."

"Uh-huh," Buffy hung up the phone and stared blankly at Spike's lighter. An escaped tear fell on the gleaming metal as what Giles had said sunk in. Spike was alive and on his way back to her that very minute. What would she say to him? What would she do when he came through that door? Did he still love her? Did he even want to be with her? What if he didn't? But then again…what if he did? Was she ready to be with him? Was she just setting herself up for another disaster by falling in love with a vampire once again?

"You look good in green" Dawn barged through the door; her arms were full of shopping bags. Willow was right behind her, smile lighting up her face. The girls had gone shopping for the perfect dress for Willow, who had a special night planned for Paige.

"I don't know Dawnie…Buffy?" Willow stopped in mid-stride as she noticed Buffy setting on the couch, staring at what looked to be a cigarette lighter with tears in her eyes. "Buffy, what is it?"

Buffy looked up at her best friend and sister. The news had finally sunk in and she was reeling from it. How was she going to tell them? Maybe she just blurt it out and get it over with. Yes. That was the perfect solution. "Spike's alive. He's alive.

_Author Note: _

_I'd like to thank you for the nice reviews:) Buffy fans are indeed the best. And remember, just because Angel is gone from the airwaves, the Buffy/Angelverse isn't dead. It still lives on through us fans. As long as we keep writing fanfic and buy DVDs and going to conventions, the Buffyverse will live on forever:)_


	4. 4

4

The apartment was quiet, yet the atmosphere weighed heavily on Spikes shoulders. He had just arrived, yet there had been no sign of the slayer. He stopped and sniffed at the air and his heart lurched as he caught not only the scent of vanilla that he associated with Buffy, but also the warm fragrance of her blood mixed with the dark scent of his sire. All was coming from the direction of the bedroom.

Bloody hell! Angelus was already there! Spike just hoped to whatever God was out there that he was not too late, even though he knew that he was. The rich fragrance of her blood was calling out to him, drawing him closer and closer to her location.

Finally, he came to the end of the hallway, just outside the door on the left, where the smell of fading life was strongest. Silently, he opened the door and stepped in, vamping out at the sight that met him. Buffy's pale, lifeless body in Angelus's arms. Two puncture wounds on her neck were the only sign that she was completely drained.

"You were right, Spike. Slayer blood is mmm-mmm good," Angelus grinned, licking the last remnants of the liquid from her neck.

No! No, this could not be happening! Not to Buffy! Not like this!

"No!" Spike sat upright in his chair. He frantically glanced around at his surroundings, searching for any sign of Angel and Buffy, only to find himself on the private jet with everyone asleep but Lorne, who seemed to be in engrossed in a book about Broadway.

It had been a dream. All of it. Spike didn't know wheatear to feel relieved or anxious about it all. As far as he knew, Buffy was still alive, but for how long before Angelus got to her? Would she be willing to stake him if need be?

Bugger all! It was impossible to be sure. Spike closed his eyes and called up another image of his slayer. Beautiful, strong, yet so vulnerable. She was the only thing that mad his hart want to beat again. He was such a sodden fool for staying away from her, like he had. If he had just gone to her as soon as he was corporeal …well, there really was no use for that line of thought. He had not gone to her and now he was, but only because Angelus was on the loose. She was really going to hate him when she found out just how long he had been back from the dead. There was no doubt in his mind about that.

"I've died, so many years ago; but you can make me feel, like it isn't so…" Spike began to sing, wanting to return to the days in Sunnydale, when everything seemed so much simpler then they did now. "Why you come to be with me, I think I finally know…"

Little did Spike know that he had an audience. Impressed by the smooth yet roughness of Spike's voice, Lorne stopped reading the book and out of curiosity, began to read Spike. To say that he was in awe was an understatement. Spike was so much more then he seemed to be, even without the soul. He had a huge capacity to love and when he did, it was forever. Better yet, those feelings he had for the slayer had been returned ten-fold. The poor chap just didn't know it. Well…maybe it was time he did.

"She meant it, you know," Lorne reached over to touch Spike's arm. "She loves you and still does."

Spike looked at Lorne as if he had grown another head. "What are you going on about, mate?"

Lorne leaned closer, hoping to drive his point home. Spike deserved the happiness that came from love, just as much as anybody did. He could not let him stay in the dark about this any longer. "Your destiny, precious. I just had a little looksie at your soul during your little ditty and I must say that I am impressed. It's not everyday a vampire earns both his soul and the love of a slayer."

"Oh. Well, the soul, yeah. That happened, but I never had her love and probably never will."

"Well cutie pie, that's not what your aura says. You are swimming in her affection as we speak. Something tells me that you have someone waiting down there in the hell mouth," Lorne smiled, hoping that he had just put Spike on the right path. "Trust me Junior; love has finally done right by you."

"If you say so, mate," Spike shrugged, not daring to put too much stock in what Green said. Fred had once told him of Lorne's gift to read souls when people sang, but the thought of Buffy actually being in love with him…well that was just too bloody impossible for him to believe. She cared about him that had been obvious in Sunnydale. Heck, she may even consider him a friend. However, love? Nah. Not going to happen. To think so would just be setting himself up for another fall, a fall that he did not want to take ever again.

"Spike's alive?" Dawn frowned as she spotted her sister's tears. She had hoped that Buffy's tears were a thing of the past, but now it seemed as if the tears had made a complete comeback.

"What?" Willow took a seat beside her friend, her green eyes conveying the shock she felt at the news.

Buffy looked up at Willow and Dawn, wondering if she sounded crazy to them. Heck, she sounded crazy to herself. "Spike's alive."

"How? When? Are you sure?" Dawn stammered her eyes wide with disbelief.

"Yes. Giles just called and told me. It turns out that Angelus is back and looking for a rematch. Spike is on his way here to help us deal with the dark wonder."

"I don't understand. How is it that he's alive? I mean…Sunnydale completely collapsed. No one could have survived that," Dawn frowned, tucking a brown strand behind her ear.

"Giles didn't tell me much. He just said that Angelus was back and so was Spike."

"Wow. I mean…wow," Willow breathed feeling a bit dumbfounded by the news. This was something that she definitely had not been expecting.

"Buffy…what are you going to do? I mean, Angelus…you kill him…Angel dies too," Dawn bit her lip, worried for his sister. The last time Buffy had faced Angelus, she had left town, devastated. What would happen if she had to kill him again?

"I'm hoping that it won't come to that. I'm hoping that Will would be able to restore his soul before he even gets to Cleveland."

"…I can…but there's a problem. I need an orb of Thesulah and they're almost impossible to obtain these days. I'd have to look on the black market…" Willow sighed dejectedly.

"Well then look on the black market. Just get that orb. Please…I can't do it again…I just can't," Buffy brushed away a tear. She remembered all too well the pain in her heart as she plunged the sword into Angel and the look of hurt and betrayal in his eyes. She remembered how she was haunted by nightmares and how she had to struggle just to get through each day without crying. No. She could not kill Angel again. She would die first.

"Hey, I'll look and I'll keep looking. We will get Angel back. I promise," Willow hugged her friend tightly. "Don't worry. We'll save Angel and find out what's going on with Spike."

"What do you want me to do?" Dawn asked, eager to help. She had witnessed the Angelus episode back in Sunnydale. She wanted to help make sure that the bastard never hurt her sister again.

"Go to school and live life like you normally do."

"Buffy!" Dawn exclaimed, exasperated. She was sick of being treated like a child. She was ready to help now. She wanted to be a protector instead of the protected.

"I mean it Dawn. You are not to go near this. Angelus is not Spike. He is deadly and malicious. I don't want you in a situation where he could get to you," Buffy got to her feet, determination burning in her eyes.

"Buffy's right Dawnie. This isn't the time to be a junior Scooby. We'd both sleep a lot better knowing that you're safe," Willow squeezed Dawn's hand. "Tell y you what. You can help me surf the net for the ingredients I need for the soul restoration spell. I'll go get your computer set up now," Willow patted Dawn's hand one more time before heading up to her room to gather up her old computer.

Buffy stuffed Spike's lighter into her pocket and turned to go into the restroom when Dawn grabbed her arm.

"Do you still love him?"

"Angel? Well…I don't know. He'll definitely…"

"No. Spike. Do you still love Spike?"

Buffy stared at Dawn, feeling a mixture of emotions. She honestly didn't know how to answer that question. Just the thought of Spike brought up new feeling in her, but was those feelings love? She honestly couldn't say.

"Buffy!" Caitlin Stevens, one of the students that Buffy trained everyday, entered the apartment, interrupting what was to be Buffy's answer to Dawn's question. "We have company. A man, one vampire, some chick with blue hair, and a demon. Raianne wanted to slay all of them, but I thought that we should talk to you first. Buffy, they claim to be here to help you."

"Oh God, they're here already. Where are they now?" Buffy pushed back the raising dread that she felt at seeing Spike again. What was she going to say to him? What would he say to her? Would he explain why he had not bothered to contact her upon his miraculous return? "Alright, nobody slays anything. They are friends. Where are they?"

"Waiting in the foyer," Caitlin turned, motioning for Dawn and Buffy to follow her.

As Buffy walked, the angrier she grew. Obviously, Spike has been back for a while, yet he had not even bothered to let her know that he was alive. All those months of mourning his loss had all been for nothing! Now he was here in Cleveland, expecting her to welcome him back with opened arms! Well he had another thing coming!

Finally, they reached the foyer, where the small group from L.A. was surrounded by a large group of girls, ready to stake them on Buffy's command. Buffy's anger increased when she spied the platinum blond talking to a loudly dressed green demon. Pushing her way through the girls, she came to stand face to face with him.

"Spike," Her voice was void of all the shaky emotions that were churning inside her, but her stormy eyes held her anger.

"Buffy…" Spike's eyes widened at the sight of her. She was even more beautiful then he had remembered. Her hair was now an inch shorter and she had gained a few pounds, giving her a healthy glow. He searched for something to say. Something cool and familiar, but all thoughts seemed to have fled the minute she had entered the room. "Long time no see, hey Luv?"

"Buffy!" Dawn exclaimed in shock as her sister's fist smashed into Spike's nose, wheeling him back against Lorne.


	5. 5

5

"Bloody hell, woman!" Spike pressed a white cloth to his now bleeding nose. A punch to the nose was the last thing he had been expecting. Tears…maybe yelling if she was angry, but never violence. Supposedly, that was a thing of the past for them. "Why do you always go for the nose?!"

"That's for not telling me that you were back!" Buffy angrily approached him and punched him in the stomach. "And this is for telling Giles instead of me that you were alive!"

"Buffy, just give me a minute. I can explain…wait…Giles told you?" Spike frowned. He cursed himself for being so stupid. He should have known not to trust Giles. The watcher was probably hoping that Buffy would stake him on sight.

"Yes he told me! How long Spike? How long have I been grieving for your sorry ass?" Buffy asked, allowing Willow and Dawn to hold her back for the time being. Never in her life had she been so angry. Spike…the one person she had thought would never leave her…did. The pain she felt at such a revelation…it was overbearing.

Spike swallowed, feeling very nervous. Something told him that things were about to get a lot worse for him, but he couldn't lie to her again, not anymore. All lies did was hurt her. He was determined never to do that again. He had caused her enough pain as it is.

"A year…give or take a few days"

Buffy blinked, once…then again. She looked at Dawn, who had tears of hurt and anger in her own eyes. She looked at Willow…who was mad for all three of them. Suddenly, their hold was gone and Buffy's rage took over. Wresting a stake from one of the girls, Buffy slammed the wood into Spike's abdomen, making sure to miss his heart.

"UGH! BLOODY HELL!" Spike cried out as wave upon wave of pain spread throughout his body. Only one pain was worse then what he felt now…burning up from the inside out, thanks to that sodden amulet.

"Do you feel that Spike? The pain is agonizing, isn't it? That's the same amount of pain that you've caused both me and Dawn…maybe even Willow! Not a very good feeling is it?" Tears poured from her eyes, her heart ached with hurt and anger.

"Buffy…please…," Spike gasped against the pain, reaching out a hand in an attempt to touch her. If he just touched her…the contact would explain everything, soothe all hurt feelings, make everything better again, the way it had been before the last battle of Sunnyhell. He just had to touch her. "Let me explain…"

"Explain?" Buffy stepped further out of reach, her body shivering with even more rage. "What can you possibly say to explain yourself here? There's nothing! Obviously you didn't care about us like you said you did. Just…just go to hell Spike and this time…stay there!" Buffy pushed through the gathering crowd of slayers and ran to her apartment, just needing time to herself to think over the past year and think on what she was going to do now that Spike was back in her life.

Spike laid there and closed his eyes against not only the pain, but the knowledge that he had once again hurt Buffy. He was such a wanker now that he looked back on the reason he had stayed away. As soon as he was corporeal again, he should have gone to her. He should have explained everything and free her from the pain she was feeling. But no. Thanks to his need for a glorious exit, he had stayed away and allowed her suffering to continue.

"She's right you know. You did hurt us…a lot," Dawn stood above him, her eyes dry, yet just as hurt as her sister's. "Why Spike? I thought that you loved us."

"I do Niblet. I just thought …I just…I didn't think that you'd be happy to see a reminder of your old lives. I thought that you had the normal thing going on and didn't need me showing up to bullocks it all up for you," Spike struggled to his feet, with the help of Wesley.

"What? What a bunch of whoey," Willow frowned, just as upset as Buffy and Dawn. She had grown to think of Spike as a friend and had also been left to mourn his loss. Obviously, he had no idea how many people had cared about him. Even Xander had shed a few tears for Spike as he was grieving Anya. "They loved you Spike, and I liked you a lot. You should have known that and came to us instead of hiding out in L.A."

"I know that now, Red. What can I say but I'm sorry. I listened to Angel the one time that I shouldn't have. I never meant to hurt any one of you," Spike bowed his head, knowing that it'll take a lot more then I'm sorry to get Buffy to forgive him.

Willow sighed and turned away from him, not knowing how to answer. In her book, he was forgiven, but it won't be so easy where Buffy was concerned. The men in the slayer's life had a history of leaving when she needed them the most. It hurt her to think that Spike had done the same thing, after he had sworn never to leave her. "Give her time. You showing up alive and all non-dusty is a big shock to her. Let it all sink in before trying to talk to her again."

Ready for a change of subject, Willow looked for Fred among the small group of visitors. She gasped when she saw the change in the young scientist. "Fred?" She took a few steps towards the leather clad woman, but was stopped by Spike taking hold of her arm.

"That's not Fred, Luv. Not anymore. Name's Illyria now."

"What?" Willow asked, confused. What was Spike talking about? Of course that was Fred. Sure she definitely looked different from the last time she had seen her, but it was still Fred.

"Fred is dead. You see…a month ago, Fred's body was invaded by a parasitic…demon…an old one. She was hollowed out and made into a shell. Who you see before you now is Illyria. One of the demons that had first walked the earth before the beginning of man."

"And Fred?" Willow's eyes widened in alarm. This certainly explained the hair and the eyes, the way she was dressed and the cold indifference coming off Fred…Illyria.

"Her soul was consumed by the transformation. As far as we can tell…she's gone," Wesley pushed back the grief that once again threatened to swallow him whole. Some days he felt as if he was healing, but at times his grief would come back full force. It would seem as if he was losing her all over again.

"Oh…I'm sorry. I didn't know," Willow dunked her head, sad about Fred's loss and Wesley's obvious broken heart. He must have really loved her. She wished that there was something she could do to take away his pain. Wait a minute…maybe there was something she could do. "You know, maybe…after we've fixed Angel's soul…perhaps I can help get Fred back. It wouldn't hurt to try."

"Sounds like an idea, Red. If Fred can be saved, you're the one to do it," Spike nodded, glancing at Wesley. "The witch here brought Buffy back from the dead and changed the slayer rule. If anyone can bring Fred back, it's her."

"We'll see," Wesley sighed, trying not to be too optimistic. It was best not to hope…that way he wouldn't be disappointed when it didn't work. "But I think restoring Angel's soul is first priority."

"You're right. Of course it is," Willow nodded in agreement.

"This conversation has no interest for me. It's meaningless and small," Illyria spoke up. "I want to fix my pet and return to Wesley's home."

"Rude much," a red head in the back snorted.

"If I have told you once, I've told you a million times! I am not your bloody pet! I keep telling you that, yet you won't listen!" Spike growled, glaring at Dawn when she giggled in pure amusement. It was quite ironic. Pet was a regular nickname he used for Buffy…now here was this old one calling him a pet.

"Not funny, bit," Spike couldn't resist a smile of his own. It was good to hear Dawn laugh. It's probably been too long since she could find anything to laugh about.

"I do apologize," Wesley sighed, feeling a bit tired and depressed once again as he wished for the return of his soft, shy, beautiful Fred. She was so much kinder then this Illyria…thing. Illyria was everything Fred wasn't. Blunt, rude, and harsh. It was hard to believe that his Fred had once inhabited that hard, cold shell that Illyria now called home.

"Wes, I'll try to get Fred back. I promise…right after we fix Angel," Willow recognized the pain of unbearable loss in Wes's eyes as he looked away from Illyria. It hadn't been that long ago since she had carried the same pain inside her heart. It was hard not to recognize hurt so raw and debilitating.

"Willow, I appreciate the offer, but bringing Fred back is impossible. Her soul was consumed by the transformation…it's gone."  
"The soul is immortal. It cannot be fully destroyed. No matter what," Willow took the older man's hand and squeezed it, trying to be reassuring. . She wanted to help the former watcher more then anything…give some kind of hope that he could get the woman he loved back. The pain in his eyes was just too much for her to bear. "The soul may be damaged, but it's not completely gone. I may still be able to get her back."

"Sounds like a bloody good idea to me, but can we talk about sleeping arrangements now? Slayer had gotten me good, she did. This is one thing that isn't going to heal overnight," Spike spoke up as he felt his strength beginning to wane. What he needed was some sleep and some blood. After that, he'll approach Buffy again. They had a lot to say to one another. Things that have been avoided for way too long already.

"Follow me, pet," Dawn grinned, for the first time in months she felt completely happy. She had missed Spike terribly. He was the only one that had treated her like an adult, yet at the same time protected her with his life. She had been crushed by his death. But he was back now, and there was no more need for tears of loss. Only tears of happiness. Bright happy days were here again and this time she was hoping that they would stay.


	6. 6

6

__

Six Hours Later…

Buffy bit her lip nervously as she stood outside the apartment that Dawn and Willow had given the LA team. Spike was in there, probably recuperating from what she had done to him. She winced at the familiar pang of guilt that has been stabbing at her for the past six hours. She was wrong in using that stake on Spike. She could have killed him and this time he wouldn't have been coming back and she would have had to face Angelus alone.

Buffy touched the door and closed her eyes with a sob as she felt the tingling sensation shoot through her abdomen, telling her that a vampire was within those walls.

"Spike," She sighed, leaning her forehead against the door.

"Why don't you go on in and see him, sweetie. The two of you have a lot to talk about," a warm voice spoke up from behind her.

Buffy frowned at what obviously was a demon and a loudly dressed one at that. "You must be Lorne."

"Angel Cakes must have told you about me."

"No, actually it was Willow. She said that you're the most interesting demon that she had ever met."

"Ah, she flatters me," Lorne laughed, placing a gentle hand on Buffy's shoulder. "Come sweetie. I'll take you to him. Your souls are screaming out for one another. It's becoming impossible for me to ignore it any longer," Lorne led Buffy into the apartment.

The room was dark, with a sliver of light coming from the window. Wesley was setting down at the desk in the corner, his head in his hands. He came to attention when Buffy entered. He immediately got to his feet and blocked her from moving any further into the apartment.

"Buffy. What brings you here?" suspicion darkened his gaze, thinking that she was there to finish off the vampire within, once and for all.

"Don't worry; I'm not here to finish the job. I just need to speak with him."

"I'm sorry, but Spike's resting and…"

"Let her see him Wes. She has no ill intentions. All of her anger is gone now. All I see now is hurt. Poor dear," Lorne defended Buffy. He had to. He had felt the slayer's grief all the way in LA and would do anything to help end it.

"I won't be long. I just need to apologize and tell him that I'm glad that he's not dead."

Wesley sighed. He really did not want to trust Buffy's temper, but then again, Lorne had vouched for her. Maybe five minutes wouldn't hurt. "Ok. Fine. But I want all wooden objects left out here," Wesley stepped aside. "He's in the room on the right."

"Thank you, Wes. I promise, I'll behave," Buffy headed for Spike's room, ready to get the apology over with.

"Those two are destined for one another," Lorne sighed, a romantic smile lighting up his eyes. He liked to see young love, especially when it was as true as the love between the slayer and the English vampire.

"You're a matchmaker now?" Wesley frowned.

"Don't have to be. The powers that be had tied their souls together. They have decided that Spike and Buffy were worthy of one another. The greatest slayer of all and the vampire she had chosen as her champion."

"I can't help but feel sorry for Angel. She was his reason for wanting the Shanshu prophecy so badly…"

"But now he wants her dead. So I really don't feel all that bad."

"Lorne, you know that it's Angelus, not…"

"Keep telling yourself that, sugar," Lorne shook his head. He had never brought into that Angel/Angelus explanation. To him, they were the same. The soul had just given him a stronger conscious.

"Lorne…"

"Wes, don't. I know what I'm talking about and what I feel. Now, I'm tired and you know what happens when I don't get my beauty rest," Lorne patted his friend's back before disappearing into his room.

Wesley watched the green demon go, thinking of how wrong Lorne was. When Angel was back to himself again…he was going to be heartbroken.

Spike was laying flat on his back, just staring up at the ceiling as he pondered his life up until now. He still could not believe that he had come to this point. He had spent a century idolizing one of the most vicious vampires in history. He even took it a step further, and killed two slayers. Now here he was, all souled up. He protected the slayer, the woman he loved from the very creature that he had worshipped a century ago. So many twists and turns…life was funny that way.

"Spike?" her voice was nervous and submissive, yet her very presence reeked of strength and bravery. He looked over at her framed in the doorway. Her hazel eyes were full of guilt, worry, and hurt.

"Buffy," he winced in pain as he sat up. He was healing nicely, but it was taking longer to hear since she had used wood. "Come on in, Luv. I won't bite."

"Says who?" Buffy forced a smile, trying to lighten the situation some. Her smile faded a bit as she remembered the true purpose of her visit. "Uh…Spike…I'm here to apologize for beating you up and stabbing you with that stake. I guess everyone was right about me. I do need to go into anger management," She smiled sheepishly.

"You had every right to be angry, Pet. You're right. I should have made contact sooner. I just thought…I had thought that you were better off without me. I had thought that you happily living that normal life you always wanted."

"You've been listening to Angel haven't you?" Buffy finally stepped into the room and went to set by his side. "I'm going to tell you what I told him when he fed me the same line of garbage. I am a vampire slayer. I'll never be normal. Being the slayer sets me apart from being normal."

"Even in a world full of slayers?"

Buffy sighed in growing frustration. She felt as if history was repeating itself. Again, the vampire she cared for wanted to give her the impossible. She had to make him see her fate for what it was and accept it, as she shad done a long time ago.

"Maybe if I had gotten my powers like the others and hadn't been the chosen one for so long…maybe if I had never stopped an apocalypse or even laid eyes on a vampire…maybe a normal life would have been possible. But I have seen and done too much. Heck, I've died two times and knew the peace of heaven, just to be ripped out again. I sent a whole town to the bottom of hell. A normal life is impossible for me."

Spike looked away in embarrassment. He would have blushed if he could over his own stupidity. He was being a big Poofter. What Buffy had just told him had been the same thing he had told Angel a number of times. Too bad he was too much of a bloody moron to follow his own advice. "There's nothing I can say but I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking, obviously."  
"Spike, you never think," Buffy laughed. "For what it's worth…I'm glad that you're not dust after all. Believe it or not, I've missed you."

"I'm glad that I'm not dust either, Pet," Spike smirked, beginning to feel more relaxed. Things were beginning to feel familiar again. She was still the same Buffy he had known for all these years. Strong, beautiful, and at times vulnerable. She had not changed a bit.

Buffy sighed, thinking of how much she had missed this rapport between Spike and herself. Things seemed to be returning to normal between them, or at least as normal as they could be under the circumstances. Buffy bit her lip as she looked away from him as old feelings began to bubble to the surface. Now was not the time for such things. They had Angelus's return to deal with. There was no time to deal with romantic feelings right now.

"So…how did it happen this time? Why did Angel lose his soul? Was it that werewolf that I heard he was seeing?"

Spike looked away from Buffy as he felt the guilt rise in his chest. How could he tell her? The reason why Angel got a happy wasn't because of a woman…it was because of him and his selfish need for a sire. He had given Angel the happy and now it was his responsibility to get him back…or do away with him all together.

"Spike?" Buffy frowned, seeing the guilt darken his blue eyes. The reason much have been bad for the flash of emotion she had just seen. "What is it?"  
Spike opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by the lively tone of Buffy's cell phone.

"Buffy here," she answered, looking away from the vampire that was causing her heart to beat a thousand miles per minute.

"Hello lover," the seductive voice whispered, dripping with hatred and evil. "I'm back."

Buffy swallowed down the fear that rose up. Revealing how he affected her was the worst thing she could do. Looking at Spike for added support, she slipped into slayer mode, protecting the young girl that Angelus had put through hell. "So I've heard, Angelus. What do you want? Another free trip to hell? Because I'd be happy to arrange that for you."

"No sweetheart. I want your heart on a platter for me to devour it whole. But not until I get a taste of all those freshly made slayers."

"You don't go near them. Your beef is with me," Buffy growled through clenched teeth.

"Ah. I see. Want me all to yourself do you?" Angelus chuckled. "Well baby that can be arranged."

"Looking forward to it," Buffy snorted.

Spike's frown deepened as he listened to Buffy's end of the conversation. Angelus was obviously p laying games with her, but it was time for those games to be put to an end. Wincing against t he pain in his abdomen, Spike got out of bed and plucked the phone from Buffy's hand before she had a chance to protest.

"You bloody wanker! I told you to stay away from her!" Spike vamped out as his anger and hatred for his sire's evil alter ego took over.

"Ah, I see you came rushing to the slayer's rescue once again, Spike. How predictable. You're even more whipped then my soul was," Angelus laughed. "Tell me, are you enjoying my leftovers? Has all these years taught her any new tricks, because when I had her…"

"Your days are numbered, Angelus," Spike growled, wishing that he could dust the vamp with the venom in his voice.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you, boy. You've sided with the enemy. How much longer do you think you can survive when he learns of your betrayal? You'd be lucky if I got to you first. At least I'd make it less painful."

Spike rolled his eyes. Just another attempt by Angelus to intimidate him. It was too bad that it didn't work. It had been years since Spike had feared his sire, a feat that had disappeared a long time ago. "Bring it on Angelus. I'm waiting for you."

"I'm not the one you'll have to worry about Spike. But you're going to wish I was," Angel hung up the phone, leaving Spike in silence.

"Sodden bastard," Spike cursed, hanging the phone up.

"Don't let him get to you," Buffy watched Spike sink onto the bed, his face hidden in his hands. She was confused by the pain and guilt she had glimpsed in his eyes. What was that all about?  
"Spike…I don't know how Angel had lost his soul, but I'm sure that it had nothing to do with you," Buffy touched his arm, feeling an overwhelming need to comfort him.

Spike met her gaze, amazed by the strength of the conviction in her voice. She still believed in him…even after what he had done, she still believed him to be a good man.

"If only you knew, pet," he held her gaze, searching for what he had seen the last day before the big battle of Sunnydale. Looking for the warmth of friendship mixed with the promise of something more.

"Spike…I…," Buffy stammered, beginning to feel a bit flustered. His gaze was so intense…so full of want and a need to be wanted…a need that matched her own. He was everything she had ever wanted...everything she had ever needed…but obviously, that hadn't been enough, because he had left her. Just like all the others and she wasn't sure that she could forgive him.

Spike leaned in, wanting to kiss her so badly, wanting to fulfill the promise that her eyes held, but before his lips could even brush hers, she moved away. She stood next to the door, hurt clear in her eyes.

"But you're still a jerk for not letting me know that you were alive."

"Buffy," Spike struggled to his feet, needing to make things right for her, needing to ease the hurt that he had caused so they could move past it, but she was gone by time he had gotten to the door. He was left alone to wonder if they were really meant to be, or was he once again just chasing a dream that would never happen.


	7. 7

7

Darkness concealed Angelus as he knelt before the alter, his head bowed in a show of submission, while his pale hands tightly clenched a string of beads that were as black as night. His eyes clenched shut as his mouth moved, forming words of promise, pleas, and retribution. Other than the hushed whisper of Angelus's voice, silence reigned. Silence was needed if the ritual was to succeed.

The beads tumbled to the ground as the ground began to quake. Angelus struggled to his feet, just as the earth split open, allowing sulfur smelling gases to escape. His prayers were being answered. Soon, the great one will return and the world will bleed. No one could stop it now. Not even that annoying slayer that he had allowed himself to be destracted by in the days preceeding Acathla.

"Come. Your son welcomes you home!" Angelus stepped closer to the opening, just as a pale claw reached out from the depths and clasped the edge. A moan was heard as a black clad form lifted itself out of the crator. Angelus bowed and kissed the creature's hand. "Welcome, Master."

"My son. Angelus, you have returned…and so have I," The master looked around at his surroundings; his red eyes gleamed with curiosity. "Tell me my boy. What has happened since my demise? Tell me everything, leave nothing out."

Angelus got to his feet and walked at a steady pace next to the elder vampire. He kept his face to the ground, a sign of submission. Usually, he would hate showing any kind of submission at all, and in the beginning, he had resisted the Master's attempts to tame him. However, that was then, when the vampire world was at its height. Now, times were different. The vampire population was now dwindling thanks to the increase of slayers. "The California Hell mouth is gone. It is just a smoking crater now. The girl had destroyed it, along with the help of my Childe, Spike."

"William the bloody? Surely you must be mistaken," The Master stopped in his track, his voice full of disbelief. William the bloody was the most vicious vampire, only second to Angelus himself. What could have happened to tame him to be of some use to the slayer?  
"If only I were. It's all thanks to the United States government. They had placed a chip in his head. Made him incapable of feeding. He was forced to beg for scraps from the Slayer and her cronies. It was quite sad."

The Master shook his head in disappointment, wondering why it seemed that the vampires from his line seemed to fall under this particular girl's spell. First Angelus and now William. This was quite disturbing news indeed.

"It gets worse from there. William now has a soul."

"He was cursed?"  
Angelus sighed, this not getting any easier. He was so shamed by the actions of his childe. He had done everything to ensure that William was as vicious a vampire as he was…but now all those lessons had gone to waste, all because of this obsession with the slayer. "No. He went and got the soul himself, and it's permanent. He's a souled vampire out of his own accord."

The Master sighed, deeply disappointed by this turn of events. Back when he was alive, he would have taken care of this when the boy was first chipped. He would have made sure that there was no need for him to beg for help from the likes of the slayer. Moreover, if he had become so obsessed with the girl…he would have destroyed him right there and then. "If only I was still alive. Tell me…what had happened to my anointed one? Surely the boy still lives."

"Spike destroyed him when he and Dru first came to town. I don't know the details, but Spike had once called him the annoying one and you know how he used to be…so impatient."

"Your Childe has done deep damage to my line Angelus. How are you going to fix this? Surely, he has again aligned with this slayer. How do you plan to bring him back to the fold?"

Angelus frowned. Bringing Spike back into the fold was not part of the plan. The plan was to torture and kill the slayer. Bring down the house of slayer all together, and rule the world, if not destroy it. But turning Spike back to the dark side…he had never thought of that. "I plan to torture and kill the slayer."

"What of Spike? Is there a way we can get rid of the soul? Are you sure that it is permanent?"

"…There's no way to take the soul from him, unfortunately…but maybe…Spike loves the slayer. Maybe we can turn that to our advantage."

An idea came to the Master; his eyes gleamed with malicious glee as the idea took shape. "She's the doorway to his very essence. We can use her to corrupt his soul. Once he is corrupt…he will do our bidding. We'll be unstoppable."

Angelus just grinned as the Master laughed and laughed. Yes, evil was home and this time to stay. Just let the Slayer try to stop them. It will be the last thing she will ever do.

Silence reigned over Slayer central. The new slayers were all doing their own thing, from training to just reading a book. The LA team was doing some research on Angelus and his ammo, all except for Spike, who was still recuperating from being staked. Buffy was in the kitchen with Willow, helping her prepare that night's dinner. Dinner preparation was Buffy/Willow time. The time the friends took to grow close again and bond over simple things, suchas talk about make up or fixing Xander up on a date. That night's topic though, was something Buffy rather not talk about but Willow was insistant on. Spike's return and how it will affect Buffy's new life.

"Have you talked to him yet?" Willow asked, dicing up the carrots that would go into her soup. It was best to just come out and start the conversation. Buffy sure wasn't. In fact, the head slayer was doing her best to not talk at all in order to avoid any conversation leading to the British vampire in apartment B9.

"How much Oregano are you going to need?" Buffy asked, not bothering to answer the question. The less mentioned about Spike…the better. In fact, if she could just forget that he was there, she would be perfectly happy.

"None. Now, tell me. Have you talked to Spike yet? You might as well tell me now," Willow shook her head in determination. She wasn't going to let this conversation slip past so easily. She wanted answers about Spike and she wanted them now.

Buffy sighed, her shoulders slumped in defeat. She should have known Willow would insist on dragging the truth out of her. "We talked. I apologized, he apologized, we got a call from Angel and that was it."

"You apologized? Well…that's something new," Willow snorted back a giggle.

"Willow!"

"Kidding!" the witch laughed, shaking her head in amusement. "You're so sensitive. Did you two talk about anything else…say how you feel about one another?"

Buffy shrugged. "Not really. He knows that I'm still angry with him. God, I so can't believe he didn't get in touch with me."

Willow sighed. This was how it always was with Buffy and her men. They would dance around each other's feelings until one of them got hurt and left. She'd really hate to see that happen to Buffy and Spike. Those two…they fit. Their auras were identical to one another. They were soul mates. "Buffy…how do you feel about Spike…I mean really feel about him? Are you in love with him?"

Buffy's eyes widened in shock at the question. In love? With Spike? Has Willow completely flipped her lid? In love with Spike? Why just the idea…it was…it was…well, it just didn't make sense. Why would Willow ask such a thing? "Will…where did that come from? Am I in love with Spike? Why would you ask that?"

A deep blush reddened Willow's cheeks. She hadn't meant to offend Buffy; she just wanted to help her. Help her discover her true feelings before it was too late. After all, in their line of work, tomorrow was not promised to any of them. If Buffy loved Spike, it was best that she let him know now instead of keeping it to herself, until she lost him…for good this time. "Buffy…your aura…not to sound like Paige, but it calls out to him, just as his calls out to you. You two…let's just say that it's impossible for you not to have strong feelings for him."

"Oh, I have strong feelings for him alright. Can you say anger?"

"Buffy…"

"No Willow. No. I can't do that…not again…not just to get my heart broken like it was with Angel…like it was with Spike when he died in that crater. I can't do it."

Willow's heart went out to her friend. The fear of the girl was enough to overcome the courage of the slayer at times. She had to make her see that Spike was different. That he was worth the risk. He was not Angel, and he certainly wasn't Riley. He was her soul mate. They were meant to be together. It was more obvious now then ever before.

"Buffy…you know how much I loved Tara. She was my entire life. When she died…it felt as if I had nothing left to live for. Someone in that coven I went to in England once asked me if I would have been happier if I never met Tara. If I had never known her love. You know what my answer was to that. No. I would have been miserable not to experience her love…her spirit. Even though I had lost her in the end…I would not have missed a thing. Now. You have this chance, a second chance really. Don't let it slip through your fingers, because next time, I have a funny feeling that he won't be coming back. This is it Buffy. This is your chance to be happy. Grab hold of it and never let go. Tell him how you feel Buffy. For me…for Tara."

Tears ran down Buffy's face in rivulets. She hadn't been expecting such a moving speech. She hadn't been expecting to find herself in total agreement. It was time to pick her self up and have a long talk with Spike…rather he was up to it or not.

"What can I say after that?" Buffy asked, wiping away a stray tear. "You're right. I have to stop hiding from him. I have to talk to him. Sooner or later. It might as well be sooner," She took off her apron and headed for the door.

"Buffy?" Willow frowned, wondering what Buffy was planning. "Where are you going?"  
"To see Spike. We have a lot to talk over and you're right. Best to say what I have to say now instead of waiting until he's dust again to say it."

Willow smiled softly as she watched her friend walk out the door, a look of peaceful determination on her face. It's been a long time since she saw that look. The look of Buffy Summers, out to get her man. Going back to her chopping she silently wished Buffy luck and prayed that the pair could find happiness together.

_ Home Chapter Index Continue_


	8. 8

8

Spike was wide awake, staring up at the ceiling, his mind going through plans on how to get rid of Angelus when Buffy entered, looking right nervous. She stood there, just staring at him, wondering on how to approach him with the subject of their relationship. She still remembered the last real discussion they had about their blossoming friendship that seemed to be growing into something more.

He had wanted to just forget the night before, when he had held her and given her strength. He had thought that it meant nothing to her, and she had let him know that it had meant everything. She had tried to tell him that there was a chance for them. That after the battle, she wanted to explore where this thing between them were going, but he had cut her off, probably not wanting to get his hopes up. Now the subject of their relationship had come up again and now there was no coming battle to disrupt the topic. They both had no choice but to face it head on.

"Spike?" Buffy entered the room, biting her lip nervously. A gentle smile curved her lips as his eyes went from the ceiling to her. Her heart leapt as his eyes lit up with a welcoming smile. Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as she thought it would be. "Uh…we need to talk and now seems to be a better time than any."

Spike nodded, pushing himself up into a setting position. He knew that this moment was coming up, the moment when they would really set and discuss their relationship and where to go from here. It was just a matter of when she was ready. He had to admit…he was surprised that she would be ready so soon. Usually, getting Buffy to confess her feelings was like pulling teeth. "Sure, Pet. Set. We'll talk about anything you want." He patted the edge of the mattress, a mischievous gleam in his eye. He wanted so much to reassure her that there was nothing to be afraid of. He wanted to tell her that he loved her and if she didn't love him back, that was ok. But doing such a thing was such a Peaches thing to do and he certainly was no Peaches and the last thing his slayer needed was some poof telling her how she felt. She's had enough of that already.

Buffy avoided his gaze, embarrassed by her reaction to his return. Looking back, she seemed so irrational. Her hurt had blinded her and caused her to lose him for good. How could she make him understand, when she couldn't understand herself. Taking a deep breath, she looked him straight in the eye, gathering up the courage that had gotten her this far. "I…I feel like I should tell you why I was so hurt about your failure to contact me when you first returned."

"You don't have to explain, pet. I understand…"

"Spike please," She placed a finger against his lips, silencing him. Interruptions were not allowed. Especially when she felt like fleeing the room, never to return again. "I need to say this. I need you to hear this. It's important, and if I don't say it now…I never will."

"Ok, Luv. The floor is yours. Talk your pretty little head off," Spike chuckled in an attempt to lighten the mood. It didn't work, though. The atmosphere was still heavy with tension. It was so thick, that he could practically reach out and touch it.

"Ok. After the collapse of Sunnydale…we got to safety. The first place we went was to Angel. He put us up. Gave us food and shelter. Everything we needed. It wasn't enough. Something was still missing…or rather someone. Your absence…it just ate away at me. I couldn't sleep…I could barely eat…everyone was getting worried. So I solved that by packing up Dawn and heading for Europe…trying to forget. It didn't work though. I still thought of you constantly. The only difference was that I hid my grief. I had promised to show Dawn the world and I didn't want my tears to ruin that. I couldn't even pull myself together when we moved to Rome. You still filled my mind, and I just couldn't get over the fact that I lost you, after discovering that I truly did love you. I told Angel that you were in my heart. But you were so much more Spike. You were my heart…losing you like that…it had nearly destroyed me," She wiped away a tear, looking away from him. She hated herself for this show of weakness. "When I said I loved you back there, Spike…I meant it. It killed me every day that you didn't believe me. I had thought you died thinking that I still hated you, or that I was using you to win the war."

She had hoped to be strong and secure. Show no signs of weakness as she bared her soul to him. But that plan was out the window. The only thing she could do now was wait for his reaction.

Spike, meanwhile, cursed himself. He had caused her so much pain without even being in the same country. It seemed that all he ever did was hurt her. Soul or no soul. There was nothing he could do to take away the pain he had caused. All he could do was explain his reason why. Hopefully she didn't think him too much of a ponce.

"To be honest, pet…I knew that you were telling the truth…I just said that so you'd go. I was afraid that you would have stayed down there with me. I couldn't let you do that…not when you had a chance for a normal life now. Not when I knew that Dawn and all these new slayers needed you. So I lied. I hate that those three words caused you so much pain. If I had known…"

"You would have come back?"

"As soon as I was corporeal again," Spike half-smiled. Hesitantly, he reached a hand out and wiped away a stray tear.

"Why didn't you get in contact with me, Spike? I mean…I just don't understand. I mean…you could have at least called…"

Spike bowed his head, really feeling like a wanker. He winced each time he thought of what he had told Harmony. He couldn't top dying for her. What kind of an excuse was that? A poor one. Buffy deserved more then that. She deserved the truth for once. "I thought…I had thought that you were living the normal life to the hilt. I didn't want to bollucks it up for you, luv. I thought if I showed up at your door, that it'd be the beginning of the end. Really. Think about it. What kind of normal girl has a vampire boyfriend?"

"Here we go with the normal excuse again," Buffy sighed, rolling her eyes. She had been through this with Angel, and had let him go. Now Spike seemed to have been infected with the same excuse, but this time, she wasn't going to let go. She was going to fight tooth and nail until he saw reason. "Spike…hello! Vampire Slayer here! I am never going to be a normal girl! Do you understand me? I mean…"

"Pet, I know. I…I was just being a insecure prick. Plain and simple."

"Oh. Well, you were. An insecure prick. Now are you done being insecure? Are you ready to really explore whatever this is between us? Or do I need to call Riley and ask him if he has a spot open in that special operations thingy?" Buffy crossed her arms.

"Captain Cardboard? You can not be serious," Spike nearly choked as he saw the seriousness in her eyes. "Well…do I have anything to be insecure about?"

Buffy rolled her eyes again at the question. This was pure Spike. She smiled, happy to see that his edge seemed to have returned. "No. You don't have a reason to be insecure, Spike. I love you. I loved you then, and I love you now. The only person standing in the way of us being together is you. You do still love me…don't you?"

Spike pulled her into his arms. "Of course I do. I never stopped loving you. Being with you…it's been all I've dreamed about this past year."

Buffy grinned, before pressing her lips against his, waves of relief washing through her. He still wanted her…as much as she wanted him. He had always known that she loved him…and now…now they were going to be together. Really together. She wasn't using him to feel good, and she wasn't just some obsession. They were really going to be a real couple. Nothing will ever come between them again. She was going to make sure of it. "Make love to me Spike."

Surprised by the request, Spike pulled away and looked at her in concern. Was she serious? Did she really want to take their relationship to that level this soon? "Buffy…you don't have to…"

"I want to. I've waited too long to be in your arms again. I can't wait any longer. So, please. Make love to me. It's what I want."

"Well…I was never one to refuse a lady," Spike pulled her closer to his body, being careful of the almost healed wound just below his heart. Not hesitating for a moment, he claimed her mouth, parting her lips with his tongue, tasting the sweet honey of her mouth. He groaned at the warm sensation of her breath.

"Spike," She moaned, sliding her hands down his arms, enjoying the solidity of him as she reminded herself that this wasn't a dream. He was really here and wasn't going anywhere. "Spike, I need you so bad. Please…" She began unbuttoning the shirt he had slipped on earlier. Pushing the shirt off his shoulders, she ran nimble fingers down the smooth chest, sighing at the cool temperature.

Before they could go any further, shouts and screams rang out. Frowning, Buffy and Spike raced out of the apartment to find a flaming vampire standing out in middle of the foyer, surrounded by slayers with stakes ready. The vampire looked straight at Buffy, pointing at her with a knarled finger. "Angelus has Dawn. Come to the park alone, or the girl is dead!" Message delivered, the vampire disappeared in a burst of dust.

"Damn it!" Buffy cursed, racing to her room, followed by a barely limping Spike. He just stood there for a minute, watching her stuff a handful of stakes into a duffle bag, her face set in determination. He sighed, knowing that she planned doing just as Angelus said. Which, in his opinion, was a big mistake. Something was off here. He could feel it. He had to make her see the trap for what it was. He couldn't lose her. Not after what they had just confessed.

"You're not actually planning to go alone, are you?" Spike narrowed his eyes.

"What else can I do Spike? He has Dawn! I can't just ignore this! She's my sister!" Buffy looked at him, a bit exasperated.

"I know that, Luv. But don't you think this can be a trap?"

Buffy frowned, remembering the last trap Angelus had set for her. Kendra had paid the price for that mistake. But things were different now. There were more then two slayers now. Angelus would be a fool to send minions into slayer central.

"I've thought of that. But what kind of trap can he set, Spike? This is slayer central, or have you forgotten? It's not just me and Kendra anymore…"

"No. But you are still mortal. So are all those girls. Buffy…I'm not saying to leave Dawn in his claws. I'm just saying…bloody hell…just let me go with you. We can face Angelus and save bit together."

"No. He said for me to come alone, or he'll kill her," Buffy shook her head, trying to force back the urge to give in to Spike. It would be easier with him by her side, but Angelus's instructions were clear, and she wasn't about to risk Dawn's life because she didn't want to face Angelus by herself.

"Buffy don't be a bloody fool! You barely defeated Angelus before!"

"I'm stronger now."

"Like hell…" Spike was cut off as she pressed her lips to his, her tongue forcing it's way into the cool cavern of his mouth. He then knew that further argument was lost as she pushed him onto the bed, where they went to the stars and beyond. Afterwards, laying in each others arms, exhausted from their lovemaking, Buffy and Spike were secure in each other's love for one another. They both knew that their relationship had changed for the better. At that moment, nothing on earth could come between them.

"Spike?" Buffy asked, her voice full of hesitation. She hated to ask him this. Something told her that it was a sensitive subject, but she couldn't resist. She had to know. "How did Angel lose his soul?"  
Spike sighed, looking away from her. He knew the question was going to come up sooner or later. He was just hoping that it was later. Spike hoped to the powers that be that she would be able to forgive him. "I did it. It's my fault that Angel lost his soul."

"What?"  
"Well…he was so depressed…I just wanted…hell, I don't even know what I wanted. I never thought it would have endangered his soul."

Buffy frowned, not following what Spike was trying to say. What had happened, and why was it Spike's fault? "Spike…you're losing me here. What did you do?"

"I…I asked him to be my sire again. To teach me how this whole soul thing worked. Show me the ropes," Spike sighed, fighting the tears that wanted to over take him. "I had no idea that it would make him **that **happy. Pet, believe me, if I had known…"

"Shhh," She pressed a finger to his lips, her eyes were understanding and her touch comforting. She knew all too well the guilt of causing Angel to lose his soul. It had eaten her up all that horrible year. She shivered to think of what it was doing to Spike now that he had a soul. "Spike, listen to me. It wasn't your fault. You didn't know that the offer would have him obtain complete happiness. It's just like I didn't know. It's just one of those things that happen. Please, stop blaming the man I love for Angelus's return."

Spike looked in her eyes and drowned in the compassion and love he found there. She really did love him. He now had no doubt about it. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For loving me, like you do. I mean…I always loved…but this was the first time it was returned," He laid his head on her stomach, where she stroked his platinum locks. 

"I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it. I mean, I was always attracted to you…it was the love part that was so hard to admit," Buffy blushed at the memory of her first meeting with the British vampire. She had thought he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen and it was a shame that she had to dust him. She was so glad that it never came to that.

Spike just smiled as he drifted off to sleep, warm and comfortable in their love for one another. There was no one else for him, but Buffy. That was an undeniable fact.

Kissing Spike's forehead, Buffy waited until she was sure that he was asleep. Then she slipped out from under him and quickly jotted down a note, before slipping out the door, duffle bag in hand. She was going to end this once and for all. She was glad now that she refused to have Spike accompany her. It would kill him to have to stake his sire. His soul would never allow him to recover. So she was going to kill him herself. She did it before, and she'll do it again. Sure, she mourned the loss of Angel, but it couldn't be helped. Angelus was too dangerous to be kept alive any longer. He had taken Dawn, and no one got away with that and lived. Not even him.


	9. Chapter 9

__

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took so long. The next chapter should be up quicker since I'm halfway through it now. I hope people are still interested in this. I'm still going to finish it, it's just that real life responsibilities come before fanfic now a days. Btw, I'm placing Rush into Darkness on Hiatus because I have no inspiration for the story. Hopefully the muse will start working on that one as soon as this one is out of the way. Thanks for your patience and a big thank you to Jill for her beta job. And as everyone here should know, I do not own these characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Joss Whedon.

Chapter Nine

Silence. That was all Buffy heard as she took a stepped into the seemingly empty park. Taking in her surroundings, she looked for clues of where Angelus and Dawn could be. She knew that her sister had to be afraid. The last time she had seen Angelus, he had almost ripped Dawn's throat out…or rather…that was how she remembered it. Really, it had been Willow Angelus had grabbed in the hallway of the school. Not Dawn. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, pushing all memories aside. She was here on a mission and she wasn't leaving until that mission was done. Dawn or no Dawn.

"Hello lover." Angelus stepped out from behind the trees, a gleam of amusement in his gaze. "Knew you 'd come. Especially for the girl that shouldn't exist."

"Where is she?" Buffy's voice was tight with anger. If he had laid one hand on her sister, Buffy would do more then just stake him.

Angelus just grinned and backed away into the darkness. "Come find her, slayer. She's waiting for you."

Damn it. She wasn't in the mood for a game of hide and seek. She wanted to save Dawn and stake Angel as quickly as possible, so it can be over before Spike even knew she was gone. Taking a deep breath and readying her stake, Buffy followed her ex into the darkness and prayed that he led her to Dawn.

"Coming Buff? We don't have all night! Time is running out for poor Dawnie…"

"I'm going to kill you. You know that, right? No more games Angelus. This is going to end."

Laughter came from all directions. He was so predictable. Playing with her like this. "Ah, love. It's never over. Not between you and me. Sent me to hell, yet I came back…"

"No. That was Angel. He came back."

"Is that what you think? That he came back? Got news for ya darling. That wasn't Angel. That was me. All of it. When you fed him your blood…that wasn't him you were feeding. It was me. Thank you, by the way."

"You're lying."  
"Am I?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. She had enough of this mind game Angelus was playing. She wanted her sister back, and she wanted her back now. "Enough! Where is Dawnie!"

"Oh. You mean her?" Angelus stepped into a pool of moonlight, hold a bound and gag Dawn by her shoulders. It was obvious that the girl was frightened. Buffy forced herself to stay calm. "Let's hear what she has to say," Angelus pulled the tape off Dawn's mouth.

"Buffy! He's insane! You have to do something! Please!" Dawn pleaded,trying to wiggle out of the vampire's tight grasp, but it was no use. His hold was just too strong.

"Aw, but we're having such a good time," Angelus planted a loud kiss on Dawn's cheek, grinning at the angry gleam in her eyes.

"Let her go Angelus. Your deal is with me. Not her. Let her go," Buffy crossed her arms, glaring at the vampire. Oh yes. Angel or no Angel. Angelus was dead.

"But she's so cute…," Angelus pinched her cheek, grinning at how red with anger, Buffy's face got.

"I am so going to kick your ass," Buffy growled, taking a step forward, ready to push Dawn out of the way so she could drive the stake through Angelus's heart.

Sensing the danger, Angelus untied the teen. He knew what the Master's plan was, and his getting dusted before anything could happen, was not part of that plan. "Ok. Fine. She's gone." He pushed Dawn away from him.

"Buffy!" Dawn flew to her sister. "Buffy, he's insane and he keeps talking about a master."

"Shut up Dawnie," Angelus growled, kicking himself for his need to brag. Buffy was not to know of the Master's return until it was too late. It wouldn't do for the kid to spill the news.

Buffy frowned. Something was off here. Something she was missing…but before she could figure it out, she needed to get Dawn to safety. "Dawn…go now. Go get Wes or Willow. I'm going to need back up."

"But Buffy…" Dawn tried to protest, having a very bad feeling about all this. Something was going to happen…and it wasn't going to be good.

"Go on. Get out of here," Buffy pushed her sister towards the exit, wanting her as far away from this confrontation as possible.

"But…," Dawn opened her mouth to protest, but by the look her sister threw her, she knew that it was useless to argue. The only thing she could do now was do as Buffy had asked. "Ok. Fine. Be careful," Dawn hugged Buffy one last time before running off into the darkness, determined to get help.

Buffy watched Dawn go, trying to push back the feeling of doom that had suddenly settled into the pit of her stomach. She shook her head, wondering why all of a sudden she felt so scared. This was only Angelus after all. She had faced him before and won. She'll win again. For her sister…and for Spike.

"Alone at last," Angelus grinned. "What shall we do now, that it is only the two of us?"

Buffy turned to face the monster that wore the face of the man she had once loved. "Let's dance." She kicked his feet out from under him. Soon Angel was back on his feet and the battle was on.

"Is that my Childe I smell on you, Slayer? Ah, knew it was a matter of time. William was always a sucker for my leftovers."

"Shut up!" Buffy threw a left hook, knocking Angelus back. She didn't want to talk about Spike. She only wanted to kill Angelus so he could be out of their lives forever.

"Got to admit. You have good taste. Spike was always a good fuck. I should know. I've had him a number of times. Just couldn't get enough. His blood tastes of Vanilla. Of course, you probably already know that."

"You're disgusting," She lounged at him again, just for him to grab her by the throat. "You didn't say that our first time, love. I should take you now. Just like I took William. The way I'm going to take him again when he comes to save the girl. It's about time he learns some respect."

"You stay away from him," Buffy hissed through clenched teeth, trying to hide her fear. She had to get out of this somehow. More now then ever.

"I don't think you are in the position to make threats, slayer. I hope he was good, since most likely, it'll be the last time you'll see him again. My master has great plans for you. Just as I have great plans for Spike."

"Go back to hell."  
Angelus just laughed, before slamming her up against a nearby tree, knocking her unconscious. It was time to take her to the Master and make a request of his own…one he hadn't thought of until now. Total control over his childe. Make Spike pay for all those years of disrespect. "Got big plans for you both," Angelus hefted the unconscious slayer into his arms and disappeared into the darkness to appear before The Master.

Spike awoke with one phrase running through his head. "She loves me. She really loves me." Just that thought alone made him completely and truly happy. For once, the woman he loved returned those feelings and there was nothing better then that. For the first time since Angelus lost his soul, Spike felt light and hopeful. As long as he had Buffy by his side…he could do anything…even kill his sire.

Sighing happily, he reached over, expecting to find a warm body next to his, just to be met with a cold sheet and paper addressed to him. Frowning, he picked the paper up and read. His eyes widened in terror as he realized where his love had disappeared too. Bloody hell! He should have known she would do this! And to make it worse, she did it for him! So he wouldn't have to stake his own sire! "Damn you, Slayer!" Spike growled, feeling a mixture of love and anger.

Dropping the letter back onto the bed, Spike began to pull on his clothes, determined to find Buffy before she ran into Angelus. He had promised to take care of her, to protect her from Angelus, and that was one promise he was going to keep to Angel. Not only because he loved her, but because he loved his sire as well. Angel would never be able forgive himself if he hurt Buffy.

He had just pulled on his shirt when a blood-curdling scream rang out from the foyer. Rushing out of the apartment, he came up on the sight of Willow's new bird, collapsed on the floor, cuddled in her lover's embrace. Bloody hell!

"What happened?" He ran the rest of the way down the stairs to kneel down next to her.

"B-Buffy!" The girl cried out, clinging to Willow and sobbing uncontrollably.

"Buffy? What is she going on about?" Spike looked at Willow, trying to hold back the fear in his voice, but knew that his eyes told all. He was scared.

"Paige has visions. She must have had another one. She's been having them all week. This one must have been about Buffy," Willow frowned, trying her best to soothe her girlfriend, but to no avail. "Paige…what did you see? What about Buffy?"  
"Tell us," Spike placed a gentle hand on Paige's arm, trying not to be so impatient.

"Buffy…she is in terrible danger…she's going to die soon…she'll be so shattered," Paige sobbed, burying her face in the crook of Willow's neck.

Spike fell back in desperate fear. Whatever was going to happen with Angelus, was most likely happening now. He had to get to them. Now, before anything could happen…before Paige's vision could come true. Spike got to his feet and headed for the door, his jaw set in determination. It was Wesley who stepped into his path.

"May I suggest you take time to plan what we're going to do, Spike? You'd be no help to Buffy if you run head first into this."

"You heard her, Wes. I don't have time. My girl is in trouble, and I'm going to go get her out of it. Now get out of my way before I move you myself."

Wesley opened his mouth to protest when Giles rushed through the door, holding a box.

"I have found an Orb of Thesulah," Giles held up the box, a bit confused. Why was Paige and Willow on the floor? And why did Spike look like he was going to pummel Wesley.

"Good. Red. Get that soul spell started. I'm off to retrieve my slayer," Spike pushed Wesley out of the way and rushed past Giles, not looking back to see if his instructions were being followed. He knew they were. Willow loved Buffy too, and would do anything to make sure she was safe.

He was a few feet away from the house when he collided with a hysterical Dawn. He inwardly cursed. Dawn's appearance meant only one thing. Buffy had found Angelus and was facing off with him that very minute.

"Spike!" Dawn sobbed, clinging to him as if she was afraid he'd disappear. "Spike! It's Buffy! You have to get to her! You have to save her! Oh god, it's all my fault! She told me not to go out by myself and as always…"

"Niblet, take me there. Show me where they are. The sooner I find them the better," Spike took a step back, holding her at arms length. There was no more time for hysterics. He had to find Buffy now! "Can you show me?"

Dawn nodded, sniffling back her tears, knowing that she had to be brave now. Brave for not only herself, but for her sister as well. "Yes. Follow me. But Spike…Angelus…he wasn't alone. I saw him talking with this…thing…I guess he was some kind of vampire because he had fangs. He was bald and he…"  
"Looked like a bloody bat?" Spike asked, his dread growing at the description. He hoped to the powers that be that Dawn wasn't describing who he thought she was describing…if she was…then they were all in for a world of trouble.

Dawn nodded, a bit surprised that Spike summed up his description so simply. "They were talking about the slayer. Angelus kept calling him master. Who is he Spike? What does he want with Buffy?"

"Fuck! That bloody wanker resurrected the master!" Spike let go of Dawn and began to pace.

"The Master?"  
"Head of our line. The sire of Darla, Angelus's sire. The vampire that killed Buffy the first time, and if we don't hurry, he'll kill her again! Hurry. Take me to where you were held and pray that Angelus didn't get an upper hand on your sister. I don't even want to think of what could be happening to her if he did."

Her face ten shades of pale, Dawn nodded and took off back to the park, knowing that Spike was right behind her and would save her sister. No matter what.


	10. 10

Chapter 10

Buffy finally woke up to find herself in some sort of cabin, her hands bound in chains that extended down from the ceiling. What the hell? Where was she and why was she still alive? Where was Angelus? Where was Spike? Was he out looking for her? Was he confronting Angelus that very minute? Was any of them going to get out of this alive? Buffy closed her eyes and pushed all of those questions back for a later date. They could wait. What couldn't wait was a way out of these chains. She cursed as she pulled on them without any effect. Obviously the chains were strong. She wasn't going anywhere…yet.

"Angelus! Come out here?! What? Couldn't keep a girl with you without chaining her up?!" Buffy sneered, her anger growing by the second, but all that anger turned to terror when it wasn't Angelus that stepped out of the darkest corner of the cabin…but the one vampire that she had hoped never to set eyes on again. "No…you're dead. I killed you…."

The Master just grinned cruelly as he approached the chained slayer. He licked his lips in memory of the sweet elixir of her blood. So full of power and strength. The power that had obviously increased now that he looked into her eyes. She was the strongest of them all and soon, she'd be a part of his family, ready to wreck havoc on this pitiful world. "It has been too long, my sweet. And how you've changed from that scared little girl. Now you're a woman and ready for the gift."  
"Gift?" Buffy frowned, trying again to yank the chains from the ceiling as The Master stepped behind her. "What gift could you possibly have that I'd want?"

Another gleeful laugh. Buffy's skin prickled with goose bumps as he ran his cold hands down her arm and back up to her neck, pushing her hair aside. "I didn't say anything about you wanting it. Actually, it'll be a gift that your sweet William will give you. Once he arrives to save the one slayer he couldn't kill."  
Buffy really wasn't liking the sound of this. A gift that Spike could give her? He had already given her everything. There was no more to give…unless…horrified understanding filled her senses. She suddenly knew what The Master had planned and her heart broke, knowing that as of now, there was no way for her to stop it.

"I'm wanting my family back. I have Angelus…but sadly William has deviated from the line by intentionally regaining his soul. Turning you will break the boy. Corrupt that 'good and noble' permanent soul that you had him regain. He will see what his true place is and join me."

"Spike will never join you! Soul or no soul. He was never one for following orders. I'm surprised that Angelus didn't share that with you. As for turning me. He wouldn't. He'd never do that to me."

"If he had no choice he would," The Master grinned evilly, sliding his tongue down her neck, tasting the salt of her skin. Ah, she was totally delicious. "It's amazing what a man would do for love. And you, my dear…I think you shall be my favorite. A turned slayer. The power of both. Unstoppable. Soulless and evil."

"No. H-he won't…he…"

"Have no choice. Now my dear…relax. This will only hurt for a second," The Master grinned before sinking his teeth into Buffy's neck. She screamed and silently prayed that Spike would refuse to turn her. That he was strong enough to resist what ever The Master planned to use against him. Turning her would destroy him completely. . She felt consciousness leave her once again as she prayed to TPTB that Spike wouldn't find her. That he'd go far away and take all her slayers with him.

The image of Buffy in a lifeless heap before The Master kept running through Spike's head, urging him onward. This was it. Tonight Angelus was going to be gone for good. Hopefully Red would have restored his soul in time enough to save Buffy…but if it came to staking the elder vampire…he would. No question about it. He'll do the deed and he'll do it with a song in his heart. Nobody hurt his slayer and got to live. Nobody.

Dawn stopped in her tracks and pointed to towards the woodsy area ahead. It was dark and foreboding. It was as if the combined evil of Angelus and The Master had saturated the place. "There! They were in there. Follow me!" The girl continued on the path. Spike wondered if he should just tell her go back, but he wasn't sure if she'd listen. Dawn was never one for doing the smart thing.

Angelus was waiting for them when they arrived. His smile told of victory and darkness and his eyes…they made Spike's blood run cold with an oh so familiar gleam. A gleam he had only seen in his early years of a vampire. If he lost…if Angelus got the best of him…no. That wasn't going to happen. He wouldn't allow it. Red was restoring the soul right that minute. So whatever plans Angelus had in store for him…they would have to remain unfulfilled. First thing first. He wanted Dawn out and away from danger. He couldn't fight his best and worry about her too.

"Niblet…go on. Get out of here. I'll take care of brood boy here," Spike didn't take his eyes off the elder vampire. If he looked away, Angelus would grab Dawn and use her as leverage against him. He couldn't have that either.

"Leave? But what about Buffy? Where is she? Maybe I can go find…" Dawn began to protest. She couldn't leave without Buffy. Wherever she was, she was in trouble she knew that. She could feel it. It was as if they were still on top of Glory's tower and Buffy was about to jump again. "Spike please. Let me stay. I can find Buffy and help her."

Angelus began to laugh. He couldn't help it. The two of them were just so pathetic. Spike thinking that he can beat him and Dawn…thinking that she could help her sister when it was already too late. There was no help to be had for the slayer. He just loved watching them flounder like this.

"Listen Niblet. I need you gone. I can't fight and save Buffy and have to worry about you as well. Wherever Buffy is, I'll find her and bring her home. I promise. Now go. Go tell Red to hurry with that spell," Spike pushed Dawn behind him, straightening his shoulders as he readied himself for the fight.

"But…"

"You should listen to Spike, Dawnie. Because I've already eaten your sister. After I'm done with William here, I'm coming for you. So if I was you…I'd run," Angelus leered at her.

"I'm not scared of you!" Dawn yelled, tears of determination in her eyes. "Spike please…"

"Bloody hell, Dawn get out of here!" Spike growled, losing his patience. If she didn't leave now, he'll eat her himself.

"Promise you're bring Buffy home," Dawn's voice was small and scared. She knew Spike was angry with her, but she needed to be reassured. She had lost her sister once…she couldn't lose her again…not when she may have been able to stop it.

Spike's voice softened, his anger fading from him. He could never remain angry with Dawn for long. Now was no exception. "Promise. Now, get out of here, pet. Don't make me tell you again."  
Dawn nodded, trusting in Spike's ability to best Angel. He always kept his promises. He said he would save Buffy. Well then he would. There was no doubt in her mind. "I love you, Spike," She whispered before turning and dashing back to the apartment complex, hoping that Willow had the spell done in time.

"How touching," Angelus grinned, stepping forward. His eyes ran down Spike's body, remembering the years when he could force the younger vamp into submission. He couldn't wait to do that again. To have that much power over someone else…it was like a drug. William had been like a drug that he had not wanted to kick. If it hadn't been for Darla and that damned gypsy curse…"Waste of time though. I'm going to eat her for dessert after I'm done with the main course."

"You son of a bitch. You're not going to come near her ever again. It's over Angelus. It ends now. Tell me where the slayer is and I'll make it quick," Spike's fingers wrapped around the wooden stake in his pocket, muscles tensed to spring into action. Oh yes. His sire was going down tonight.

Angel laughed darkly, his eyes still moving over Spike in dark desire. "You're too late. She's meat for the beast now boy. You might as well give up and give in. The slayer is no more and now you're…"

With a furious roar, Spike attacked, throwing punches and high kicks, taking advantage of Angelus's surprise…but that shock didn't last for long. With a left hook, the tables were turned. Angelus's fist pounded into Spike, knocking him back to a bench a few paces behind him. All too soon, Angelus spun Spike around and had him pinned down to the bench. Spike gripped the bench, hoping to knock Angelus off, but all movement stopped when he felt Angelus's erection press against his back.

"Been a long time, hasn't it Spikie. Time for old traditions to resume," Angelus whispered into his childe's ear, unzipping his pants. He had waited years for a chance at this. At last, he was getting what he had wanted for so long. "Now be a good boy and stay still."

Spike closed his eyes, as he felt Angelus grip his jeans. He had hoped that Willow had the spill all ready to go by now. Obviously, she wasn't able to do it, and now Spike was about to again experience the humiliation of Angelus. A humiliation that he had tried to forget. He bit his lip, waiting for Angelus to enter him, but it never happened. Just as the brunette had Spike's pants down, the spell hit. Angelus flew off of Spike and layed in a heap, gasping for air. Spike got up and looked into a pair of tortured brown eyes. Angel. He was back and obviously knew what he had just done. Thank the powers! Red's spell worked just in the nick of time.

"Oh god, Spike," the elder vamp got to his feet, his hands trembling. "I-I'm so sorry…I…"

"Save it Peaches," Spike pulled his pants back up and did the required adjustments, not daring to look at Angel. After what happened here…he didn't know if he could even look Angel in the eye again. But that wasn't important right now. Finding Buffy before The Master did something to her was important. Everything else had to be pushed to the back burner. "We need to get to Buffy. Now. Take me to her."

Angel's face went ten more shades of pale as he remembered resurrecting The Master and handing the slayer over to the despot to do with as he pleased. Spike was definitely going to kill him…that is if he didn't kill himself. All he could do now was follow Spike's orders and take him to the abandoned building where The Master and Angelus had set up shop. "Follow me."

The trek to The Master's lair was silent and full of tension. Angel had the need to beg for forgiveness. A number of times Angel opened his mouth to apologize for what he had done to Buffy and for what he had almost done to Spike, but then closed it again, thinking that Spike didn't want to hear anything he had to say. Which he couldn't blame him for. After all, it was his alter ego that had risen The Master.

Spike needed avoidance, good spot of violence, and to find his slayer safe and alive. He had to believe that she was ok. It was the only thing that kept him going right now. He had made a promise and he was going to keep it. He was going to bring his slayer back to the people that loved her. Nothing was going to stop her. Not even The bloody Master.

"Here," Angel stopped in front of a boarded up building. From the outside the building looked deserted, but both vampires sensed differently. The scent of evil surrounded them. "I took her here. To the basement with The Master."

"Son of…," Spike stopped and took a deep breath. Anger was not going to get him Buffy back. He needed to remain calm and refrain from any violence against Angel. "Ok. Let's go in and get Buffy and get out."

All plans to be calm went out the window when a bloodcurdling scream came from the basement. Both Spike and Angel raced into the house and down into the basement to find The Master draining Buffy. Her eyes were wide in terror as a red streak of blood ran down her neck.

Spike's horror and despair was all consuming. For a moment, he was frozen, his mind denying the sight before him. No. This couldn't be happening. She loved him back…they had just consummated their relationship, not a few hours before. This couldn't be happening…not to his Buffy. Not to the woman he loved. "Nooo!" He screamed as the light in her eyes began to fade. He rushed to her as The Master retracted his fangs out of her neck and let her body fall to the floor in a lifeless heap.

"Buffy, no," Spike pulled her into his arms. Her brushed golden strands of hair out of her face and sighed in relief as he noticed that she was still alive…barely.

"Spike?" She blinked the tears out of her eyes, wanting to get a clear picture of him. "You came…"

"Of course I did, pet. Should know that I wouldn't let these wankers get you without a fight."

More tears. They were leaving her, just as quickly as the blood flowing from her neck. He pressed his hand to the wounds, trying to keep the little blood she had left inside of her. "Shhh, Luv. You'll be ok. We got Angel back and now we'll get you back home, as good as new."

Buffy's grip on his hand was growing weaker by the second, her voice had no strength at all. She was dying and they both knew it. All Spike could do was hold her and try to be strong for her. Wouldn't do to break down when she needed him to be strong now more then ever. "I didn't want you to have to stake Angelus…I…"

"Shhh, pet. I know. Save your strength, Luv. You're gonna need it," Spike placed a gentle finger against her lips that were now as pale as he was.

Angel watched them from the doorway, glaring at the Master that was circling them, probably contemplating his next move. Angel looked around for something wooden. He wanted to send the despot back to the hell he came from, but sadly nothing wooden was in sight. Darkly, he wondered if he could take The Master himself. After all, he was the one that resurrected him. It would make perfect sense. Just a simple twist of the head, and the old vampire was dust. His mind made up, Angel stepped forward but came to a stop when the master took his fist and knocked Spike unconscious. He was even more dismayed to watch The Master take Spike's wrist and slit it with his fangs, causing blood to swell to the surface, and press the bleeding wrist to Buffy's mouth.

"Nooo!" Angel howled as he watched the Master force Buffy to swallow Spike's blood. His soul died just then, knowing what was to come. Buffy would rise a monster and Spike wouldn't have the strength to kill her. Neither would he.

The master stared at Angel, evil glee in his eyes. "Ah, Angel has reawakened. Too bad. I shall return for what's mine," he glanced down at both Buffy and Spike and disappeared as fast as lightning, just as Angel made a move to rip his heart out. Angel came to a stop in front of Buffy and Spike, his heart crying out in despair. Spike will awaken soon enough and as for Buffy…best to get her back to the apartments and talk decide what to do then.

Looking at her, one would think that Buffy was a sleeping angel. Capable of only light and love. But Angel knew better. When this angel awoke, she would be a creature of darkness and blood with the power of two demons. And Spike…his repentant childe…he would never forgive himself for this deed. He would want to meet the sun or demand that one of the others stake him. But Angel will not allow that to happen. If they were going to get through this…they were going to need Spike. Sinking down to the floor, Angel waited for Spike to wake up and darkness to fall. They had a week. After a week, Buffy will awaken and if she was soulless…there will be no stopping her.


	11. 11

11

The sounds of waves crashing against each other was what woke Buffy out of the deep darkness that had over came her. She blinked against the light of the sun shining above as she sat up to take in her surroundings. A beach. However did she get there? The last time she checked, she was in a cabin, dying in her lover's arms.

"It's beautiful here, isn't it? I always loved the ocean. When we left LA, I made sure that there was always a beach in the vicinity," Joyce Summers sat next to her daughter, dressed in a white sundress with a serene smile, softening her features.

"Mom?" Buffy's eyes widened. She had thought she'd never see her mother again. Tears spilling from her eyes, Buffy buried herself into her mother's embrace. She was a little girl again, held safe in her mother's arms. "It's really you."

"Of course it's me, sweetie," Joyce chuckled. "Who else would it be? That horrible first slayer you've been talking to?"

Buffy could only shrug as sobs overtook her. She had missed this so much. Over the past few years, all she had wanted was to set with her mother and be reassured that she was doing the right thing. She wanted to be held by her mother again. Safe, warm, and happy. "God, I've missed you so much. I can't believe that we're together again."

"I've missed you too sweetie. Both you and Dawn. I've sat up here and watched you both. So many times, I wanted to reach out and help you. Even if it was only holding your hand or fixing a hot cup of chocolate."

Buffy could only smile and look around at her surroundings. It was beautiful here. Calm. Peaceful. Happy. She was in heaven again. At last, she could rest. "It's beautiful here."

"Yes it is. And you have a choice that you have to make."

Buffy frowned. What did she mean by that? "I don't understand."

Joyce only smiled and got to her feet, motioning for Buffy to follow. In silence, they walked to the edge of the ocean. Joyce took her daughter's hand and had her look into the water. "Look deep, Buffy and watch what happened just as you were dying. Look at what you don't remember."

Buffy frowned as she followed her mother's directions. She didn't know what the use of this was. A choice? Wasn't it obvious that her choice was to stay with her mother? To be at peace once again? Buffy's frown deepened as the waters cleared to show Spike, Angel, the Master, and herself. She gasped in outrage as the Master knocked Spike unconscious, and gasped in shock as The despot forced Spike's blood down her throat. There was only one outcome to come of this. She was going to be turned. A vampire with both vamp and slayer strength. She was now a demon that would be impossible to defeat. Just what The Master had wanted.

"Oh god," Buffy turned away, her stomach lurching in desperation. This could not be happening. A demon was now setting up shop in her body and she was stuck here, unable to stop it. She closed her eyes, trying to swallow down her grief at the situation. All those slayers…they were all going to die and by her hand. Not even Spike would be able to stop her.

"Shhh, baby," Joyce wrapped her daughter in her arms, turning her away from the scene below. "It's not as bad as it seems…"

Buffy looked at her mother in disbelief. How could she say such a thing? Of course it was as bad as it seemed. Her friends were in danger…Dawn was in danger! And she knew that Spike wouldn't have the strength to stop her. He was unable, both physically and emotionally! "What do you mean? Of course it's as bad! They're all going to die and there's nothing I can do to stop it!"

"You can go back," Joyce looked in her daughter's eyes, pushing her hair away from her eyes. "That's the choice, sweetie. You can stay here and enjoy eternal peace, or…the powers can return your soul to your body and you can enjoy eternal life. It's your choice."

"What? They call that a choice? Stay here and let my nearest and dearest die, or return to be a vampire and come back to heaven again? What kind of choice is that?"

"One that is totally up to you. Baby…The Powers have smiled down on you. Not only will they return you to your body…but they will return you with a gift for you and the two vampires that love you. Especially for Spike. They want to reward him for not only saving the world, but for having the guts to love the slayer so much, that he went out to make himself a better man."

"But…I can never come back."

"Only if you die. As you well know…even vampires aren't forever. Baby…what do you want to do?"

Buffy looked at her mother, then turned back to the ocean, that contained the situation down below. The answer was obvious. She wouldn't be able to rest in peace, knowing that she left her friends to die. She had to go back. "When are they going to send me back."

Joyce kissed her daughter's forehead, and gazed at her with the love she held in her heart. Her Buffy…her beautiful girl…so full of goodness and light. She was so proud of her. "Soon."

Spike groaned he woke up, his head pounding. He felt as if he had been ran over by a truck. What had happened to him anyway? All he could remember was holding Buffy as she…as she died. Buffy. Where was she? Was she still alive? Did the Master finish her off? What of Angel? Where was he? That question was quickly answer when a hand gently clasped his arm, and pulled him to his feet.

"Bloody hell," Spike cursed as the room began to spin. "What happened?"

"The Master," Angel answered, his eyes landing on the form just behind Spike. "We can't stay here."

"Buffy?" Where was she? Did that sodden bastard take her? Where was bat face anyway?

Angel couldn't look at Spike. The news was going to kill him, but there was no choice but to answer the question. "She's…right behind you."

He didn't want to look. He didn't want to see her broken and lifeless once again. The first time she had died had been more then enough; but he couldn't help himself. Spike slowly turned around and nearly collapsed at Buffy's still from on the floor. Holding back his sobs, he lifted her head up into his lap and cradled her there. He couldn't believe this…she was gone. His beautiful slayer…it wasn't fair.

"We have to get her out of here. We have a week until she wakes up, but we do not want to be here when the Master returns," Angel looked away from his sobbing childe, his guilt overwhelming him. All of this was his fault. Him and his stupid soul.

"Wake up?" Spike looked at up at his sire, feeling that Angel as had finally gone over the bend. Their slayer was dead. There was no way that she would wake up ever again.

Angel sighed. He resented this. He shouldn't have to tell Spike that he had just turned the woman that they both loved. It was going to destroy him. "Spike…The Master…he knocked you out and forced Buffy to drink your blood. You were forced to turn her. When she wakes up…she'll be a monster."

Angel winced at Spike's roar of pain and devastation. He had known that it was coming, but the heartbreak…it was too painful for either of them to bear. He winced as Spike flinched back from him when he tried to comfort him. Of course, he deserved that. After all he did…this was all his fault.

"Spike…we have to go. He have to get her back to slayer central."

"They'll kill her," Spike shook his head, holding on to her even tighter then before.

"She's a monster now Spike," Angel sighed.

"She's my childe. I won't let them hurt her," Spike shook his head, glaring up at his sire with determination. "If anyone comes ten feet of her with a stake, I'll kill them. I bloody swear I will."

Angel sighed. He knew this would happen. Spike was blinded by the familiar face. The younger vampire wouldn't have the strength to stop Buffy's rising, and neither did he. Maybe some time will make Spike see reason. What was important right now was getting as far out of reach of the Master as possible. "Ok. Fine. But we have to get out of here. She'll be the strongest vampire ever. We can't let The Master get to her.

Wiping his tears, Spike nodded. Angel was right. They couldn't stay here. Getting to his feet, he scooped Buffy's limp body into his arms and wordlessly walked out of the cabin, Angel right behind him. Neither of them noticed the blood-red eyes glaring after them from the darkness.

A hush fell over the apartment complex as Spike entered, carrying the dead slayer in his arms. He didn't talk or look at anyone. He just simply stared straight ahead and disappeared into his room, locking the door behind him. Angel came in next, his eyes dimmed with a mixture of grief and guilt.

"Angel?" Wesley stepped in front of his boss, his voice was full of caution and concern.

"It's me, Wes. Angelus is gone," and so is Buffy, Angel thought to himself as he moved deeper into the complex, trying to ignore the cautious glares of the slayers that didn't know him. He didn't blame them for being wary. After all…it was only yesterday that he had been aiming to kill them all.

"What's wrong with Buffy?" The question came from Willow. Her eyes were on the door that Spike had carried Buffy through and her voice was full of fear. She knew. Somehow she knew that something was wrong. Angel just didn't know how she was going to take the news.

"Angel…answer me. What's going on with Buffy? Why is she unconscious? Why did Spike look so…determined?"

"The master…he drained her…," Angel lowered his head even more.

"What?" Dawn gasped, clinging to Willow's hand, her eyes wide with oncoming grief. "But she's ok, right? I mean…she'll wake up and be Buffy again…right?"

Angel shook his head, cursing himself once again. This wasn't right. He should be bringing the eldest Summers girl home alive and well and ready to train more slayers. He shouldn't be there, about to tell the teenager that the body they brought home was no longer her sister.

"Dawn…Willow…the master not only drained her…when we arrived he knocked Spike unconscious and then…he cut Spike and forced her to drink his blood."

"But wait," a blond slayer stepped up. "That can't be. If she's been drained, and if she drank Spike's blood…that means that she'll wake up as a vampire."

Angel looked away from the group. Ashamed that he had caused this to happen…ashamed that there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"No," Dawn shook her head, stepping away from Willow, glaring at Angel angrily. "You're lying. Spike would never…"

"Spike had no choice in the matter. He was unconscious. This was all forced on the both of them."

"Goddess," Willow shook her head, tears in her eyes. She remembered the first year in Sunnydale when all their nightmares had came true. Becoming a vampire was one of Buffy's fears and now…

"No!" Dawn ran to her room, slamming the door behind her. She didn't want to be around anyone. In fact, she hated them all for not saving her sister. It wasn't fair!

"Wes…Spike and I…we're not going to have the strength to…"

Wes just nodded, already knowing what Angel was asking. "I'll do it. Don't worry. I'll make it as quick as possible." He knew that this was hard for his friend. He had loved Buffy with his whole heart, and to lose her like this…it was destroying him.

"But what about Spike?" Willow asked. "I have a feeling that he's not going to let anyone near enough to do that."  
"Spike's not thinking straight right now. We have a week until she awakes. I'll work on him then. For right now…we'll just let him be," If Spike even listened to him…especially after what he had almost done. Angel shivered at the thought. True, he had always wanted the younger vampire. He wanted to insert his dominance and demand respect that his age demanded, but he had never wanted to take it by force. How could he look Spike in the eye ever again.

"I'll go try to talk to Spike. Make him see reason," Wesley sighed, walking towards the apartment he shared with the rest of the LA crew when a bright luminance light blocked his path. Everyone shielded their eyes and gasped when the light faded to reveal Cordelia Chase. Former schoolmate of the Scooby gang and lost love of Angel. Nobody knew how to react to this sudden appearance but stare.

Angel was frozen. She was all he could see. All he could think about. Cordelia. The woman he had loved…the woman he had failed to save from Jasmine's twisted games. She was here and walking towards him, gentle annoyance in her features.

"Seesch! One would think you people have never seen a spirit before!" Cordelia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as she stood before her former boss. "Get a grip people!"

"Cordy…y-you're dead," Angel stammered, not daring to believe that she was really there this time.

"Duh! You pretty much have to be to become a spiritual guide sent from the powers!"  
"Spiritual guide?" Willow frowned, deeply confused.

"Yeah. I'm here to guide Angel and Spike in this quest to destroy The Master. I'm also here to tell you **not** to stake the slayer. The powers have seen fit to return her soul…minus the happiness clause and with a few gifts for our resident vamps with souls," Cordelia explained, walking to the center of the room, so she could really be the center of attention. "There's a big battle to be fought and you're going to need all three of them. So don't stake her. Do I make myself clear?"

"Are you…are you her guide too?" Angel asked, feeling a bit discombobulated at the moment. Souls, spirit guides, the powers…it was all little much to take in. And Cordelia! His Cordy! Right in the same room, only a few feet away…close enough to touch…he needed a minute to take it all in.

"Please! Like I'd have the patience to be little Miss. I'm the Slayer hear me roar's guide. No. That job falls to the patience of Joyce," Cordy shrugged.

The room fell into shocked silence. Finally one of the slayers broke the silence with one simple statement.

"Cool."

__

One Week Later…

Spike sat at the far corner of the room, his eyes fixed on the still from resting under his covers. He had barely left her side in the past seven days. He just stared at her, sometimes he even held her hand, but mostly he kept his distance and stared at her closed eyes. He would think of her final day alive. How they had declared their love and consummated the feelings all in the same hour. He remembered the indescribable joy he had felt as she let him into her body and held him close. He remembered how her eyes had promised him a lifetime of love and happiness.

Memories. That was all Spike had of her now.. Once she woke up and found herself the one thing she had feared becoming…and that he was responsible…she'll hate him forever. He'll never be that close to her again. The love that he had held in his hand only for a moment would be out of his reach forever.

Getting to his feet, he walked to the mirror that stood against the wall and looked at the seemingly empty room reflected. It was time. She'll be waking soon. She'll wake up, still Buffy, but back to hating him for what he had allowed to happen. With a roar, he slammed his fist into the mirror, sending sharp shards of glass down to the soft carpet below.

Buffy clutched the sheets with her empty hand as she woke up to the sounds of breaking glass. It had been a lovely stay with her mother. They had walked along the beach and talked about Dawn, life, and Buffy's own plans for the future once the trouble was over. The only thing Buffy could bring herself to talk about was Spike. How she loved him more then she had ever loved anything before and how she couldn't wait to be with him again. She spoke of taking him to the beach and making love among the crashing waves of the ocean. Of wrestling with him in the sunlight, letting the soft rays warm their skin…and then…her mother was gone and she was lost in darkness. And now…she was waking up to the sounds of breaking glass and heartbreaking sobs.

Frowning, Buffy sat up and looked at Spike's shaking shoulders as he sobbed into his hands, so devastated. Her heart broke for him. All she wanted to do was pull him into her arms and make it all better. Careful not to make a sound, Buffy pulled back the covers and got out of the bed. For once, she was going to be there for Spike. There was going to be no more taking and giving nothing back. That part of their relationship was over. For now on…she was going to be what Spike deserved. Without a sound, she walked up to Spike, her mind only on one thing. Getting him to open up to her. One way, or another.


	12. 12

__

Hi everyone. I'm back with a new chapter and an apology. RL has really gotten in the way of updates, but now that I'm out of school for a week, updates will be more frequent…for this week anyway. I also have an ending in site. This story will be 21 chapters long…maybe 20. I don't know if I'll go with the epilogue I have planned or not.

12

Buffy's approach was silent, yet sure. She didn't want to startle him, but she wanted him to know that she meant what she was about to say. She loved him and had no regrets about what had happened. It wasn't his fault.

None of it was. A sob escaped him as she ran a steady hand down his arm. She stepped closer and rested her head against his back as she wrapped an arm around his waist, hoping that just her presence would calm him.

"I am so sorry," Spike shook his head, wanting to step away from her, but not having the will-power to do so. She felt so good against him…so soft and cool.

"I know. You don't have to be. What happened wasn't your fault," She kissed the back of his neck as she breathed in his scent. Leather, cigarettes, and alcohol and horrible guilt. "The Master knocked you out and forced you to sire me. I don't blame you."

Spike turned around, confusion clear in his cerulean gaze. How could she know what had happened? How could she not blame him? If he hadn't been so weak…if only he could have gotten the upper hand or gotten there sooner…she'd never be the very thing she hunted. She'd be alive and happy and warm. "How do you know what happened? You were pretty much out of it."

Buffy smiled, a sad gleam in her eyes. She had been with her mother again and sent back to deal with the evil down here on earth. Yet…she didn't feel the depression she had felt last time she was brought back. This time she was brought back to the man she was hopelessly in love with, and with him by her side…she had her own heaven here on earth. "Does it matter how I know?"

Spike looked away, the pain again building in his chest. No. It didn't matter. What mattered was the result. His girl will never see the sunlight again, or the blue sky of a sunny day right after a cold winter. Now all her skies will be black. It just wasn't right. "No. It doesn't."

Buffy sighed as she pulled away from him. She had no idea how to fix this. He seemed so forlorn…so lost. She wanted to do something to relieve his guilt…at least make him ok with everything. Maybe if she told him some of the things that happened while she was in heaven…and then presented him with the rings her mother had sent back with her…maybe that would lift his spirits. Smiling softly, she took his hands and lead him to the bed.

"Set with me? There's some things I want to tell you."

Spike frowned, feeling a tinge of fear. He couldn't help the thinking that she was going to tell him that they were over. That she couldn't possibly love him after what he had done to her. Yes, she seemed relaxed and accepting of her new condition…but Buffy was a master at hiding her true feelings. Maybe she wanted to lure him into a false sense of security and then lower the big boom on their relationship. Avoiding all eye contact, Spike did as he was told, making sure not to meet her eyes. Maybe if he avoided looking into those hazel jewels, he could avoid having his heart ripped out.

"Spike…I want to tell you about heaven."

Tears filled his eyes. Of course. She had gone back to the one place she had found peace, but this time it was the powers that be that sent her back. He was not surprised. The bastards couldn't even let her have eternal peace, could they? No. They had to send her back to this cold harsh world, where she'd be damned for eternity.

"My mother was there," Buffy continued, trying to keep her voice steady and calm as she recounted her return trip to heaven. She was ok with this lot in life. Really. She wanted to get that through to Spike. A trembling voice would have said otherwise. "She showed me what had happened. The Master knocking you out and forcing me to drink your blood. She then gave me a choice. Return as a ensouled vampire…or stay up in heaven while the demon took over my body and killed all my friends. My choice."

Spike couldn't help his sarcastic snort. Of course. They'd give her a choice that really wasn't a choice at all. Buffy would never have had that peace if she knew that her friends were in mortal danger. Those wankers knew that. So they gave her an offer that she couldn't refuse. It was a good thing that the powers were incorporeal and on another plain of existence, or else he'd rip their bloody heads off.

"I came back…with gifts," Buffy dug in her jeans pockets and pulled out three rings with a purple gem in the middle.

Spike's eyes widened in disbelief. This was impossible…it couldn't actually be what they looked to be. "The gem of amora."

"Gems of amora, actually. One for each of us. You, Angel, and myself. The powers sent them as gifts."

"Gifts from the powers?" Spike frowned, taking one of the rings out of her hand and held it up to the light for inspection. "Gifts with strings attached you mean. What are the conditions, pet? I jump through hoops and or else they take away the bloody ring and your beautiful soul? I trust those wankers that be as far as I can bloody throw them."

Buffy shook her head, forcing back the irritation she felt at Spike's paranoia when it came to the powers. He did have a point, but this time, they were doing right by her…by both of them. "There are no conditions. They're a gift to me for going through this whole mess, to Angel because he's their champion, and to you because you're mine. Unlike Angel, you sought your soul…for me. You had the strength to love me, no matter what and you gave your life…um…unlife to save the world. So these are our gifts. No strings attached."

"Accept the fact that you lose out on heaven. Again. Bloody hell, Buffy! They can't do this to you! Give you peace and happiness and then just take it away! And for what? To come back and be killed all over again?"

Buffy went into his arms, and held him tight, burying her head in the crook of his neck, taking in the aroma of leather, alcohol, and cigarettes. The aroma of home. "Don't you understand Spike? I am in heaven. Right here in your arms. I love my mother, but I could never be in peace, being away from you…not after what we had shared. Not after knowing that you still love me and I hadn't mucked it all up. The powers didn't take me out of heaven. They gave heaven back to me."

Spike held her close to his body, tears flowing freely. This was just too much to believe. She wasn't devastated over losing heaven because of him. He had never thought that anyone would love him as much as Buffy did. It was so bloody unbelievable. "God, I love you so much, pet. I just want you to be happy. I just can't see how you can be. Not like this…a vampire."

"Because I'm with you. Believe me, if it wasn't for you…I would be very put out," Buffy kissed the side of his neck, burrowing deeper into his arms. She had the urge to just be as close as possible to him. She didn't know whether it was because she loved him so much, or it was because he was her sire. She just knew that she wanted to be inside his skin somehow. Spike didn't seem to have any complaints with her sudden need to be close. He just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. He knew that it was because she was his childe and unlike most sires, he was going to accommodate her in anyway he could. He wanted this transition to be as easy and peaceful as possible, and if she needed to be close to him, for whatever reason, he was going to give that to her.

Buffy sighed in contentment as she pressed her mouth against Spike's throat, lightly tasting his skin. His skin was salty from sweat and tears. Her mouth opened a little more as she began sucking at the skin. She couldn't help herself. She wanted more of him. The feeling of need…it was scaring her, but she had no control. Without even thinking, she vamped out and sank her teeth into Spike's pale skin and began to lap up the cool delicious blood that flowed into her waiting mouth.

Instead of pushing her away, Spike pulled her closer, knowing what this meant. Any other sire would have pushed the childe away and punished them for taking without the blood being offered. But Spike wasn't just any sire and Buffy wasn't any childe. She was the love of his unlife. The one he wanted by his side forever. What ever it took, to make sure that she was happy and strong, he would give without any hesitation. He belonged to Buffy and Buffy only. Just as she belonged to him. There was nothing that could come between them now. The bond between sire and childe was too strong.

Buffy finally released Spike and slinked down into his arms, embarrassed by what she had done. She didn't know what Spike's reaction would be, after it was all over. She knew if he had been Angelus, she would most likely be dead by now. She looked up at him with shy hazel eyes and a small smile. Trying to push back the unreasonable fear she had of her sire's anger. She shook her head, reminding herself that this was Spike. The man that loved her beyond reason. He would never hurt her. No matter what.

"I…I'm sorry. I don't know what happened."

Spike just tenderly smiled down at her and ran a hand through her golden tresses. He leaned down and gently kissed her blood smeared lips. He had every intention of reassuring her that all was well. He understood and she was welcomed to partake of his blood when ever she wanted. "It's ok, kitten. It's your demon wanting to bond with mine. You're completely welcomed to it, pet. What's mine is yours."

"It's not like this between all sires and their childer…is it?"

Spike shook his head, remembering the punishment he had received from Angel when he had tried partaking of his blood without permission. He shuddered at the memory. Thank the powers that those days were over and done with and that Buffy would never have to experience anything like that from him. He'd die before hurting her for any reason. "No it's not, pet. Usually, a sire's blood is sacred. Not to be partaken of, unless invited. To do so without invitation calls for severe punishment. Lucky for you, I'm your sire and love you far too much to follow such rubbish."

Buffy sighed again, as she looked at the clock and frowned. They had been in the room for far too long. She knew that her friends were probably walking the walls by now. Plus, she had to present Angel with his ring. Buffy shuddered at the thought of facing her ex once again. She had once loved Angel, more then anything, but he had betrayed that love time and again, causing her to be afraid to give that much of herself another man. It took nearly losing Spike to make her see that she was hurting herself by closing her heart off to anyone that had shown an interest. She didn't want to think about what Angel's reaction to her relationship with Spike would be. Her frowned deepened as she remembered what Spike's blood had shown her.

Angelus had tried to hurt Spike. Of course he hadn't succeeded, thanks to Willow, but the thought of that monster putting his claws on her sire the way he had…it mad her see red. She didn't want to give the ring to Angel. Instead, she wanted to toss him outside to burn in the sun, but looking at Spike, she knew that wasn't what he would want to happen to Angel. So instead, she swallowed her anger and leaned her head against Spike's chest, silently vowing to make it clear to Angel that he was to never touch Spike again.

"What are you thinking about, pet? You're being rather quiet," Spike asked, sensing her tension.

"We have to out there in a few minutes. I have to give the ring to Angel and face everyone…Spike…I don't think I can do it. I mean…I'm the very thing I thought those girls to hate. What are they going to think?"

"That you're the most bravest woman among them. You took a beating, but you kept ticking. Nothing can keep you down. Not even a blood-thirsty master. They'll see your goodness and light and strive to be what you are. One hell of a woman."

"You'll be out there with me…right?"

"You know I will be, love. I won't leave your side."

"And you agree…none of this is your fault? I need to know that you're ok with this Spike. I won't go out there with you being eaten up with guilt."

Spike sighed. This was getting more and more complicated all the time. It wasn't like the guilt would just go away. It was going to be there for a while, but it was something he could leave with. As long as Buffy still believed in him, he was fine. "Pet…I'll never be ok with this. You were my angel of light. The one good, pure thing in my life, and now you're part of the darkness that fills me at this very moment. It's not right and it never will be. Eventually…I'll made my bit of peace with it. Wallowing in self pity will not change anything. As for now, the guilt is just something I'm going to have to live with. The important thing is that I have you. As long as you still love me, I'll be fine. Now. Let's go out there and show those gits what we're really made of," Spike pulled her off the bed, a mischievous gleam in his eye.

Buffy just smiled and followed her sire out of the bedroom, her hand tightly grasped in his. She took a deep breath, reminding herself to stay calm. Show the girls that she wasn't scared of anything, least of all them.

She held Spike's hand tight as he led her into the main room, where everyone was congregated, from Angel to the youngest slayer. Buffy stepped closer to Spike and stared at the floor, not really daring to look at anyone at the moment.

Angel was the first to step forward, guilt shining in his eyes. He felt horrible. This was all his fault. Him and that damn happiness clause. He was going to ask Willow if there was a loophole he could take advantage of. Something that would make his soul more permanent. Maybe if he went to see that demon in the cave that Spike had gone to.

"Buffy…I…I'm so sorry. I know there's nothing I can say to make things better or that would take back what happened to you. If there's anything I can do for either of you…" Angel nervously approached, avoiding all eye contact.

Buffy stepped in front of Spike, holding out the ring of amora. She didn't want Angel anywhere near Spike…not after what had happened. She didn't even want him around her slayers, but she knew that kicking him out would be of the bad, especially with The Master out there running a muck. Plus, she had to do what the powers wanted her to do. Give one of the rings to Angel. "It's a gift from the powers."

Angel's eyes widened as he recognized the stone set in gold. "The gem of amora."

"For some reason, the powers thought you should have that. Don't ask me why…they just do," Buffy stepped back into the safety of Spike's arms once Angel had the ring in his hands.

The elder vampire was speechless. There was nothing he could say to make up for all he had done. He certainly didn't deserve this ring and it was obvious that Buffy agreed with him. If she had her way, he would be roasting in the sun right now.

"Buffy…I'm glad you're still with us," Dawn nervously approached her sister, not knowing how to react to the tension in the room. She knew that this wasn't only Angel's fault. If only she hadn't been out walking when she was supposed to be inside doing homework. She wouldn't have gotten captured and Buffy wouldn't have gotten turned.

"I'm glad too, Dawnie," Buffy left Spike's side to hug her sister, unaware of her sister's self-blame. It never even occurred to her to blame Dawn for her new condition, just like it never occurred to her to blame Spike. Angel, on the other hand…that was another story all together.

"So…has there been any word from The Master?" Spike asked, knowing that there would no rest for anyone until bat face was good and dead.

"None. I've put out a location spell that I had modified to locate master vampires in the vicinity, but there's too many to really pinpoint his location," Willow shook her head. "We're sending girls out tonight to find his lair."

"Have you made it clear not to approach him?" Angel turned away from the sight of Spike wrapping an arm around Buffy's shoulders. "The Master is stronger then most vampires. He'd kill them before they even had a chance to breathe."

"He's not stronger then me," Buffy's tone made it clear that there was to be no argument. "I'll handle The Master. After I'm done with him…he'll wish that he had stayed dead."

Silence filled the apartment as signs of Buffy's demon flashed behind hazel eyes. She meant business. Her fellow slayers could patrol with her and hunt down the bastard's hideout, but when it all came down to killing The Master…that job fell to her, and she was going to make him suffer for the loss of her humanity.

Outside the slayer's apartment complex, The Master stood, resisting the urge to let out his anger in a fierce roar. Those damn, meddling Powers That Be had ruined his brilliant plans. They had returned the slayer's soul and now he had the strongest fledging vampire to ever be risen after his blood. This was not what he had planned. This was not the way it was supposed to be. Both the slayer and William the Bloody was supposed to be at his feet, right now, ready to be his loyal servants. Instead, they were inside this plain building, plotting his death.

He had no choice. He was going to have to come up with another plan. A plan that would guarantee William's defection back to his side and the destruction of both Angel and the slayer. He needed a even better plan…but what? What could he possibly do to guarantee the slayer's destruction? It was times like this that made him miss Darla. She always had a plan ready when one failed.

Wait…wasn't there another childe of Angelus? A mad childe at that? A childe that would be glad to woe her William back to the fold? Drusilla. Of course. The insane vampiress would be a great asset and she would indeed enjoy taking back what she deemed was hers to begin with. Sharp, blood-stained teeth were revealed even more in a maniacal smile, The Master disappeared into the darkness, his new plan taking form. The slayer was going to wish that she was really dead, by time he was through with her.


	13. 13

Hi:) I just wanted to say thanks for the feedback. It's really appreciated

_sPIKEaNDmE: More chapters are on the way_

_Anyanka0705: Thanks for the great review. I realized my mistake about the orb when I watched Buffy season 2 again, but by then it was too late to go change it. I'm glad you liked the story_

_Here's another chapter. everyone enjoy and reply. _

13

The next day, everyone woke up bright and early. Buffy had the idea to continue with the girl's training, but Spike had talked her into taking a day off. At first, Buffy fought him on the idea. She wanted to go on with her life as if nothing had happened. Just because she was on a liquid diet now, didn't mean that she could slack off as the girls leader . It was Willow that got through to her with news of a coming visit from both Giles and Xander. They were arriving that day and were looking forward to spending the day with their favorite slayer. So Buffy took the day off after all and was in the kitchen, making scones and lemonade for the coming visitors when Dawn entered.

"You busy?" Dawn asked, taking a seat at the table, popping a freshly buttered scone into her mouth. Over the past year, Buffy had become a very good cook. As long as she followed the directions in a cookbooks, she was able to make anything. It was a feat that both Summers girls were very proud of.

"Yes…no…kind of. I'm just getting things ready for Giles and Xander," Buffy forced a happy tone to her voice. She winced at the thought of how fake her voice sounded. Just like that damn bot Spike once had. She knew that Dawn noticed it. There were some things that she could never hide from her sister. Her moods were one of them.

"You're scared, aren't you?" Dawn asked, her heart going out to her sister. "You're afraid that they're going to reject you when they find out that you aren't exactly human anymore."

Buffy sighed tiredly, letting the spoon she was churning the dough with plop into the bowl. When had Dawn become so perceptive. Between her sister and Spike, there was no way to hide any negative feelings. They always saw through her false happy faces.

Dawn frowned at her sister's silence. She didn't like how Buffy's shoulders slumped and seemed to tremble uncontrollably. Somehow, this also made Dawn feel relieved. She somehow knew that the calm façade that Buffy had put on wasn't real. She knew that being turned was one of Buffy's worse nightmares, and now that nightmare had come to pass. There was no way that Buffy could just be ok with this. "Buffy…talk to me. Are you really ok with this as you make out?"

Buffy closed her eyes against the raising emotions that were raising within her. How could she explain this? She was ok with her change…yet she wasn't. She resented what had been taken from her. What had been taken from Spike. And Giles, he was going to be here and he was going to blame Spike and she didn't know how she was going to handle it all. But then, she was grateful. She was going to spend eternity with the man she loved. She was a part of him now, and he would take care of her. She had her soul, and the gem of amora ring so she wouldn't miss the sunlight. She turned to her sister, wondering just how she was going to explain the roller coaster ride that was the psyche of one Buffy Summers. Slayer turned vampire.

"It's so confusing Dawn…I don't know how to make you understand."

"Just talk to me. Like you used to do before mom died. I'm your sister Buffy. I won't judge you. Promise."

"And if you kick me out, I'll kick your ass," Buffy somberly smiled. She laughed until she saw Dawn's face fall in a mask of guilt. She grabbed her sister's hand as she took a seat, regretting the bad attempt at a joke. That moment in Sunnydale had been long forgiven, but she shouldn't even attempt to joke about it…not yet. Obviously, the emotions were still too raw. "Hey, I was just kidding. I'm sorry. It was a bad joke."

"Damn right it was. If you do it again, I'm telling."

"And who are you going to tell?" Buffy smirked, crossing her arms.

"Spike or Giles. Neither one of them would like you picking on me," Dawn grinned in victory as she saw the smirk fade from her sister's lips.

"Ok. Fine. You win," Buffy lightly playfully punched Dawn's shoulder. "Now…what were we talking about?"

"Your feelings about being a vampire and how confusing they are," Dawn smiled, proud of herself. It was getting more and more difficult for her sister to dodge her questions.

"Oh. Yes. I remember. Well…maybe not so confusing. I mean…I get to be with Spike forever. He's my sire, so we share a bond that can't be broken, not by anyone. I mean…what more can I ask for in a relationship?"

"Those are the pros. Now want to tell me what the cons are, because those are most likely the things bringing you down."

Buffy sighed, hating to put voice to her worries. Putting them out there in word form just made them all the more real, but there was nothing she could do to avoid it. Dawn would see right through any lies she may attempt. She had no choice but to tell the truth. "The problem is…the girls. And Giles and Xander. What are they going to think of me now? Especially Giles and Xander. You know that they're both going to blame Spike for this, and that is so wrong. I mean…Spike didn't want this any more then I did. It was forced upon him by The Master. And then there's the girls. I was their leader. The Slayer. What are they going to think of me when they see that even I couldn't defend myself against Angelus and The Master? They're going to be so disappointed in me. I know they will," Buffy wiped away a tear as she looked down at the table, holding back against the sobs that wanted to over take her at the moment. "Dawnie…what am I going to do if they hate me?"

Dawn's heart went out to her sister. She could sense the fear coming off the vamped slayer in waves. She understood Buffy's fears and was totally prepared to help her sister face them. "Buffy, they won't hate you. The girls know that you're not perfect and that it's possible for you to be bested. They always known that. Hello! It's a fact that you've died two times already. So this getting bested by two super strong vamps is really no surprise. They still respect you Buffy. You're still their hero…just like you're mine.

"As for Xander and Giles…they could never hate you. You know that. Yes, they'll blame Spike, but we'll deal. We always do. They'll accept this…in time. You'll see and then it'll be like nothing's changed. You'll always be Gile's slayer and Xander's girlfriend that he never had. You'll see. Everything will work out."

Buffy couldn't help but smile. Dawn sure had grown up and was getting pretty good at these pep talks. Buffy couldn't help but love her more and more each day. She definitely was thankful that the monks saw fit to give her a sister. Buffy was sure she'd be insane with out Dawn's faith and love. "You are the best sister. You know that? I don't know what I would do without you."

"You'd be fine and you know it," Dawn shrugged, a bit of her own insecurities rising to the surface, for no explainable reason. Buffy was a vampire now. She had Spike and Angel. She wasn't going to need her for very long and she'll be alone, just like she knew she would. It was going to be just like her mother had said that horrible night in Sunnydale. When it all comes down to the end, Buffy wasn't going to choose her. "Soon…you won't even need me anymore. You have Spike and Angel and they'll be giving you the pep talks. You'll probably forget all about me," Dawn bit her lip in an attempt to stop their trembling and the soon to be falling tears. This wasn't supposed to be about comforting her. It was supposed to be about Buffy…yet, as always…she just couldn't help herself.

"Dawnie, don't say that," Buffy squeezed her sister's hands, all her woes about the reactions to her vampirism forgotten. "You know that I'll always need you. Just like you're always going to need me. We're blood. Nothing can ever come between that. Besides, I love Spike, but when it comes to pep talks…I rather come to you. You're more effective. Some how with Spike…nothing ever gets done."

Dawn giggled, her mood lifted a bit. "Why?"

"Well…you've seen Spike. When you have a honey like that singing your praises…well landing in bed is never a problem."

"Buffy!" Dawn laughed, enjoying this newfound closeness with her sister. Ever since Sunnydale had collapsed, Buffy had stopped treating Dawn like a child that must be protected from all things of the sexual nature. Now she shared things with her and openly talked about the progress in all relationships she had. "Well then, I think it's best that I remain pep talk girl."

"So do I," Buffy grinned, hugging her sister tightly, hoping that she had gotten through to Dawn. No one would ever take Dawn's place, and when it came down to it…if an apocalypse ever happened again…the last thing Dawn would see would be Buffy protecting her.

Angel sighed as he looked at the time. Giles and Xander was bound to be there at anytime, and thanks to some twist of fate, he was the one selected to greet them and explain about Buffy upon their arrival. He still suspected that his ex had set this up, just in case her watcher and friend got a bit stake happy. Not that he blamed her. After what he had done to both her and Spike…he deserved all he got. Besides, with the ring of amora on his finger, staking was not a problem anymore.

"Ho ho ho and howdy folks!" Xander busted through the door, Giles lagging behind him with two suitcases and a carry on case, probably full of books. They both stopped in their tracks to find Angel standing in middle of the foyer, looking like a dear caught in the headlights.

Giles frowned. He distinctly remembered Spike calling him and telling him that Angelus had made a comeback. That was the only reason Giles had given the peroxide demon Buffy's address. So, what was Angelus doing here, and seemingly alone? Was he too late? Had Spike failed in his duty to protect Buffy and the girls? Had Angelus killed them all? "Angelus. What are doing here and where is everyone? Buffy! Willow!" The watcher called, his fear for his former charges rising in his chest.

"It's ok, Giles. I'm no longer Angelus. I'm back. Willow ensouled me this time, and we're looking for a way to make it stick this time," Angel explained, his guilt deepening even more. He had hurt so many people during his time as Angelus. There was no way that he would ever be able to make up for any of it.

"Where's Spike and the others?" Giles asked, being sure to put himself between Xander and the vampire. He had always had a protective streak towards the young man, and he had been through enough. If this was some trick, he was going to make sure that the boy had a fair chance to escape.

"In Buffy's apartment and in the training room. Look, I know this is a shock, but there's a lot that I have to tell you. It's best that you two come in and take a seat."

"We'll remain standing, thank-you very much," Xander glared at the dark vampire, feeling all that animosity he had thought to have put behind him, raising up again. "Just tell us, where is Buffy and why are you here?"

"I already told you. She is in the training room, working with the slayers. Spike is in her apartment waiting for her. Listen, I was selected to tell you all that's happened between Spike calling you and now. I know, I'm the last person that either of you want to see, but it was her decision. I owe her this…after all I've done…"

"Ok. Fine. Tell us. What happened between now and the time the evil undead called Giles. And make this quick. We've been on a plan for a very long time and want some shut eye. No time for you…"

"Xander!" Giles hissed, a bit irritated.

Angel shook his head. Some things never change.

"Sorry," the younger man mumbled and continued glaring at Angel.

"As you know…I reverted back to Angelus and just like Spike knew I would…I came here after Buffy, but that wasn't the only thing I was after. I did this ritual that was a sure fire way to bring back dead vampires…kind of like how Wolfram and Hart brought Darla back…except this one guaranteed that the vampire was a vampire and souless."

"My God…what did you do?" Giles turned a thousand shades pale. He wasn't liking the sound of this at all.

"I brought back The Master. We teamed up and planned to bring back the order of Aurileous. Starting with myself and then Spike…that was after we turned the slayer. The Master wanted a vampire that was to be the strongest ever a part of the family. What better choice then a slayer. Not just any slayer…but the slayer. Buffy."

"You son of a bitch," Xander hissed, wanting to rip off Angel's head right then and there. "What did you two do to her?"

"I kidnapped Dawn and sent word to Buffy that I had her. Of course, Buffy went to rescue her sister. I let Dawn go and Buffy and I fought. I got the upper hand, knocked her unconscious, and took her to The Master," Angel bowed his head in shame. "I left her there. I went back to the park, because I knew that Dawn had went to get Spike. Buffy had left without his knowledge and I knew that he was going to come after her.

"We fought. I got the upper hand again…and then the soul had hit me. Spike had Willow do the spell before he left. After I was back to myself…we went after Buffy…but we were too late. We got there just in enough time to watch The Master finish draining her."

"You son of a bitch!" Xander yelled, trying to go after Angel with the stake he always kept up his sleeve just in case of a vampire attack, but Giles held him back. Not because he wanted to protect Angel, of course, but because he knew that there was more to the story.

"What else happened?" Giles asked through clenched teeth, resisting the urge to go after Angel himself.

Angel looked down at the ground as if he was examining something really interesting, but he continued. "Spike ran to Buffy's side. He wasn't paying attention. The Master knocked him unconscious. I tried to move to help, but somehow, he held me in place. I think it had to do with being the head of our clan or something…but anyway….I couldn't move and stop him from slitting Spike's wrist and forcing Buffy to drink Spike's blood."

"Bloody hell! Do you mean that he…"

"He turned her, using Spike's blood. Buffy's now a vampire…Spike's childe."

All hell broke loose then. Giles had a stake ready and was flying towards Angel while Xander headed for the stairs to stake Spike when they found them selves pushed against opposite walls by some kind of magical force. They stared wide eyed at Willow, who stood on the landing glaring at the both of them.

"Enough!" The witch demanded, coming the rest of the way down the stairs. "If you two just calm down and let Angel finish, you'd know that Buffy is no ordinary vampire. The Powers saw fit to restore her soul and make it permanent."

"What?" Giles frowned, tears burning his eyes. Buffy, his beautiful girl. Now a creature of the night. The very thought of it was enough to destroy him completely.

"She has a soul. Now…I'm going to let both of you go…but you have to promise not to go after either Angel or Spike."

"You can't be serious Will. They killed…" Xander began, but stopped in mid-sentence when the very subject of their heated discussion came into the room, her hazel eyes nervously looking at them both. She was definitely scared of this moment. There was no denying that. "Buffy…"

"Will, let them go. Please. They'll behave. Right guys?" Buffy barely smiled, her eyes begging them to halt any plans of attack they my have.

"I'll just leave you four to yourselves…take temptation out of the room," Angel nodded, disappearing up the stairs, leaving a very silent Scooby gang, nervously eyeing one another.

"We'll behave," Giles agreed. Any thing the young woman in the room demanded, he would do. No questions asked.

"Sure thing, Buff. Anything you want," Xander agreed.

Both men sighed in relief as Willow's magic left them and found themselves enveloped in a hug involving themselves and the newly vamped slayer.

"Oh Buffy, I'm so sorry. I should have came sooner instead of trusting Spike to do the job," Giles sobbed into her hair, mentally berating himself for handing his job over to a vampire.

"No Giles, you did good. What happened to me wasn't Spike's fault. He was knocked unconscious. He tried to save me. In fact…if I hadn't left without him knowing…this probably would never have happened. Please, don't blame him."

Xander sighed, rubbing her cool shoulders. "I'm not getting you here, Buff. Why not blame him? Angel too? If it weren't for them…"

"Because it's not Spike's fault…and because I love him. And it's not because he's my sire. I loved him before I was even turned…I loved him before the end of Sunnydale…I was just too stupid to admit it until it was too late. You guys…I just found him and he feels guilty enough already. I won't have you two heaping on even more guilt. Just leave him alone."

"You're serious about this?" Giles looked at Buffy as if she grew two heads. "Spike is really what you want?"

"More then anything. Besides…being a vampire isn't all that bad. Unlike most vampires, not only do I get to keep my soul, but the powers saw fit to give both Spike and myself these nifty rings. Protects us from getting ourselves staked or fried. So we get to play in the sun as well," Buffy happily smiled, holding up the hand that wore the gem of amora ring.

Xander and Giles just looked at Buffy and then erupted into a bout of laughter at the cheerful light in their slayer's eyes. Obviously, Buffy had made peace with her change, therefore, so will they. Buffy was alive and she was happy and that was all they could ever ask for.

"So where is evil dead so we can do the usual hurt Buffy and die threats?" Xander came down from his laughter, keeping a secure around her shoulder, his eyes full of laughter and love.

"Yes. Xander is quite right. It is up to us to make sure that Spike continues to treat you like you deserve," Giles nodded, all too ready to step into father of the girlfriend mode.

Buffy smiled, a small tear escaping her eye as she thought of how she loved both of these men. Her father and brother in all ways, but blood. She didn't know where she would have ended up without them. "Follow me. I'm sure he can't wait to see you two."

Smiles all around, the trio headed upstairs, confident that no matter what changes their little family went through, their bond would always remain strong.

The Master stood at the door, staring out into the darkness. She was to be there any minute now. He had sent for the mad seer the night before and word had gotten back that she was in the area and willing to meet with him. Especially if the subject was about her wayward boy. She stepped out of the darkness, her eyes shined with a maniacal gleam. Her dark tresses fell over her shoulders and her white arms fell to her sides, sliding over the silky fabric of the long red dress she was wearing.

"Do you know who I am, my child?" The despot approached her carefully, not sure how far gone the girl was.

"The stars say that you're the creator of our little family. You will lead my naughty William home again," Drusilla glanced up at the star filled sky above, her eyes wide with wonder, as her body swayed slightly from side to side. "See them dance. See the stars weave in and out….out and in ."

"Yes. I have returned to bring my line back together again, but it seems that something is standing in my way. I need your help, my precious. Darla's favorite grandchilde."

Drusilla's eyes widened. She moaned as she doubled over and place a pale hand to her head. "Ms. Edith…she tells me that we have a new edition…brought into our family by…my William…my Spike…he's been a very naughty boy. The slayer! The slayer and daddy and Spike! It's so bright where they are…too bright…I won't abide it! William…my Spike…bring my Spike back to me…back into the darkness. Bring him back to his princess."

"Of course, and we'll bring your daddy back, too. For good this time."

"And the Slayer…she seeks to take my William away from me. Corrupting him with her light and disgusting goodness. Kill her…Ms. Edith says we must kill her and then the children will their cake again," Drusilla straightened up, her eyes again dazed and far away. "Let's bring my William back home."

"Yes. Let's plan. Soon, your William will be back in your arms and the family will be back to full strength. The slayer's blood will spill and the world will bleed!"  
"And cakes…plenty of cakes for the good little children," Drusilla grinned, clapping her hands with a bought of joyous laughter. Soon. Soon, her daddy will be back and so will her Spike. The Slayer will be gone forever. Things will be back to the way they should be and nothing was going to stop them. Her great granddaddy was going to make sure of that.


	14. 14

__

Thanks for the nice reviews.

Anyanka0705 : I really appreciate your advice. With the bad luck I've had in finding beta readers, your comments are really appreciated. As long as criticism is constructive, I can take it. Thanks for the great review.

14

Spike stood against the wall, watching his girl do her thing with her sister slayers. He couldn't help the smile that curved his lips. He remembered the time when there was only one slayer and his dreams of hunting that chosen one down and sinking his fangs into her throat. Those were the bad old days. He's turned a new leaf now. He's in a roomful of chosen birds, and he wouldn't dream of hurting a one of them.

"Stop dropping your shoulder, pet!" He yelled out to Buffy and laughed when she turned to give him the two finger salute. He was still full of guilt over his part in turning her, but he knew better then to lament on it for long. Obviously, Buffy had refused to blame him and seemed happy, just as long as he was nearby.

He continued watching Buffy go through out the moves that she had picked up from years of training and some he had taught her himself, and just thought of how she was poetry in motion. There would never be another slayer with her grace and beauty. She was the best of the best and everyone knew it.

"She's something, isn't she?" Angel stepped into the room to stand beside his childe, arms crossed and eyes intent on the training slayers. He wasn't sure how Spike would react to his presence, but he couldn't stay in hiding. He and Spike had too much to talk about. Too many arrangements to make…that is if Spike still wanted to do the sire/childe thing.

"Beautiful," Spike agreed, forcing his muscles to remain lax. What had happened to Angel was another thing that was his fault. "She's the best of them all."

"And she loves you, I saw how she looked at you earlier. Like she wanted to drown in you."

"Is there a reason you're here, Angel? Don't say you're here to watch the little girls train. I bloody well know better," Spike turned to his sire, wanting to get everything out in the open. They still hadn't talked about what had happened the night they rescued Buffy…right before Willow had restored the wanker's soul. Not that he wanted to talk about it. He was perfectly happy leaving it in the past where it belonged.

"I wanted to…well…we have to talk, Spike. I need you to know that I'm sorry for what I tried to do to you before Willow did the spell. I could have hurt you and I feel terrible about it. Is there anyway that you'd…move past it?"  
Spike looked at Angel as if he had never seen him before. Was he bloody serious? What if Spike did forgive him? Would he give him another happy? Was Spike even willing to take that chance? Looking over at Buffy and her gang of eager pupils…there was no way he could take a risk like that. Spike took a deep breath, not really knowing how he could reject Angel's apology. "Listen…I can't forgive you. If I do that, you may revert to form and I'm not willing to chance that. Not with you in the same building as these girls. So sorry Peaches, but I can't give you what you're looking for. As for that sire offer…consider it retracted until we find a way to get that soul permanently attached."

Angel sighed in dejection. He understood Spike's refusal of his apology and the taking back the sire offer, but understanding didn't make it hurt any less. Everything he had ever cared for or loved was slowly slipping away from him. The chance to patch things up with Spike was just the recent of many.

"But you know, one thing I don't understand is why that offer made you lose the sodding soul in the first place. Me and you, we never got along. Not really. So how come the big happy?"

That answer…it was so simple…the one truth in his mixed up existence. Out of all the vamps he sired, William was the only one he never regretted. "Because…you were the one I never regretted turning. You were my favorite Spike. I know it's hard to believe…but it's true. You're dear to both Angelus and myself. The fact that you even wanted to acknowledge me as your rightful sire…it made me the happiest I had ever been in a long time…and even that was too much. I guess that's it. I'm not meant to be with Buffy and obviously, I'm not meant to be with you either. "

Spike stared at Angel, totally speechless and utterly shocked by his confession. He had no idea that Angel had cared so much for him. Just the knowledge that he was Angel's favored childe was something that made his heart want to beat again. Spike opened his mouth to tell Angel how touched he was by this confession, but he was interrupted. Buffy was soon upon the landing and pulling Angel down into the training arena, declaring that she needed his help in training the girls.

Jealousy was about to take Spike over. Never had the slayer requested his help before, but of course he wasn't Angel, and Angel hadn't turned her into a walking corpse like he had. It was always about Angel. But soon enough, all jealousy disappeared as Spike witnessed what was clearly an ambush. The girls were all over Angel with fists, kicks, and uppercuts. His sire was taking a beating and from the look on his girl's face, that was exactly what she had planned. He was definitely going to have a talk with her tonight, explain to her why this ambush was so inappropriate on so many levels and if Angelus was out and about, this would have resulted in her immediate death…a fact that made him shudder with fear. He thanked the powers for Willow. Who knew where'd they would all be without the little witch and her powerful mojo.

After fifteen minutes of kick-the-Angel, the girls stopped and went their own way, talking and giggling, wondering if the real vampires would be so easy to beat. He shook his head. The chits had no idea that if it hadn't been for the soul…a great many of them would be dead now. Angelus was no vampire to laugh at. Just ask the slayer. Or better yet, the watcher's dead bird, Jenny Calendar. Concerned, Spike hoped down and into the arena just in time to hear Buffy's dire warning.

"If you even think about touching him again, you'll have me to deal with and the next time you lose that soul of yours…it'll be aim to kill. I'm sick and tired of this lose the soul shit. Do you understand me?" Buffy's voice shook with her outrage and hurt. She had trusted Angel above all others, but this latest betrayal, to both her and the one she loved…it broke the camel's back. No more passing go. No more get out of jail free cards. This was it. No more chances.

"I understand," Angel bowed his head, wincing as he sank down onto the step, his brown eyes full of torment. Spike wanted to go to him. Comfort him some how. After all, it wasn't easy losing the trust of the one woman you had always loved. But he wouldn't. He couldn't. To big of a risk. Plus…Buffy wouldn't like it.

"Come kitten. The watcher wants to see both of us in his apartment. He wants to research The Master chap some more. We don't want to be late," He pulled her away from his beaten sire, who looked as if the whole world had been swept out from under him. It was best to leave him alone and let him heal. That was all Spike was willing to do for his sire at the moment.

"Ok," Buffy nodded, leaning back into Spike's arms, taking one last glare at the beaten vampire that had once been the love of her life, all beaten and bloody and sobbing into his hands. She turned away, trying to push down the spark of regret. She had to do what she did. For herself and for Spike. Angel needed to know that for now on, both herself and Spike were off limits.

Night had fallen over Cleveland. The girls were in their own apartment, and so were the scoobies. Spike and Buffy were shut away in her room, resting comfortably in each other's arms. Spike sighed. Everything was so peaceful right now. The complex was mostly asleep, leaving Spike and Buffy to their own devices. He hated to break the peaceful quiet of the room, but he had no choice. Today, she had crossed a line with Angel. A line that Angel wasn't going to scold her for, but something, as her sire, that he simply couldn't overlook.

"What you did to Angel today, luv…you shouldn't have done it," Spike held her close, kissing the top of her head so she would know that he still loved her, no matter what. His heart filled with warmth as she looked up and into his eyes, innocently. If he didn't know any better, he would deny the fact that she was capable of doing what she did to the Poofter, but he did know better, unfortunately. He just hated reprimanding her.

"Why? After what he did to you, he deserved it. It's not like he could be killed, anyway," Buffy snuggled closer to her sire, not really wanting to go over this. She couldn't understand why Spike was bringing this up. After what Angel had done to them both, she thought Spike would be the last person defending him.

Spike pulled away from her, staring into her eyes , trying to give her the look he had witnessed Giles use so many times. The look of sternness that a teacher would give his student. "Because, pet, he's your elder. If his soul hadn't been in place, you'd be dead and there would have been no way I could have stopped him. He would have been in his rights."

Buffy blinked back tears. She couldn't believe this. She had done what she did for Spike. She had wanted to protect him. Everything inside her told her that Angel deserved to be punished for what he had almost done to her lover. But instead of praise, she was getting a lecture. She just didn't understand. "I just wanted to protect you, Spike. He had hurt you and I wanted to make sure that he got the message that he was not to touch you ever again."

Spike's heart melted at this explanation. Of course, she had wanted to protect him. This wasn't news to him. Smiling, he pulled Buffy close to his body, and kissed the top of her head once again. "Pet, it's my job to protect you. Both you and the lil bit. It's a job I take very seriously. I'll protect you both until the end of the world. Even after that, if at all possible."

Buffy covered his mouth with hers, her tongue prodded his lips to admit her entrance as she rolled over and straddled his waist,.

"Buffy," he broke the kiss, running his hands up her stomach and cradled her breasts. "You have no idea what you do to me, pet."

"I think I do," She leaned down and continued nibbling at his lips. She was so touched by his words. He made her feel loved and protected. No one else had ever made her feel like that before.

Spike groaned in response and initiated the second trip to the stars that he and Buffy took since his arrival in Cleveland. Caught in the moment, Buffy again sank her fangs into Spike's throat and both went to new levels of their passion for one another.

As they came down from their state of euphoria, Buffy tenderly licked her bite marks, closing the wounds. In her short time as a vampire, his blood was still the best she's ever tasted.

"Are you ok?" Spike asked, tightening his embrace as they both settled into the mattress, both their bodies well spent with exhaustion.

"Never been better," Buffy smiled, kissing his shoulder. He was definitely the best lover she ever had, hands down. "Are you ok?"

"Of course, pet. I always am. Just wasn't really expecting it. We were supposed to be going over the rules of being a vampire. Instead, we ended up shagging the hell out of one another."

Buffy giggled, and stared down at their linked hands. She couldn't help but to feel that she no longer knew where she ended and he began. "I understand them now, Spike. I won't go after Angel again. I'll leave all the protecting up to my sire…unless he turns into Angelus again."

"Buffy…"

"No Spike. Angel…he's great when he has his soul, but without it…until he finds a way to get his soul anchored…there's no way I can trust him. I know that you still care about him…so do I, but we need to be realists about this."

Spike nodded, understanding where she was coming from. He just wanted to make sure that he went over why doing what she did wasn't normally a good idea. "I just want you to be aware, pet. That's all."

"I am. I'm aware and I'm happy. Nothing and no one can take that away from me. Now…what do you say about another go around? I mean Riley…talk about stamina…"

Buffy giggled at the jealous growl as Spike flipped her on her back. "Captain Cardboard has nothing on me," Spike devoured her lips in a searing kiss that made all thoughts of Riley and the Angel situation leave her mind all together. It was the second of many love making sessions they would have that night.

Angel sat in the darkness of what used to be Spike's room. It was quiet there and was full of his child's wild scent, giving a sense of peace and solitude. Today had been an eye opener for him. For the first time, he saw hatred burning in Buffy's eyes when she looked at him. That fact alone broke his heart. There had been a time when he was her whole world…all she had ever wanted. Now he had destroyed any chances of at least having her friendship. Angelus's attack on Spike was unforgivable to her. Spike may forgive him someday, but he knew for a fact that Buffy never would.

"Good to see some things never change. You still wear black and you still brood. Gee, Angel. I thought we got you out of that annoying habit," Cordelia was suddenly in front of him, dressed in a white gown, her cinnamon eyes full of teasing warmth. "Come on lover boy. Tell Cordy all about it. What's got your boxers in a twist this time?" She sat next to him, a smile playing across her lips.

"Buffy. She hates me."

Cordy sighed as she rolled her eyes. Of course. Buffy. When had it never been about her. Buffy always had the ability to bring out the brood in Angel. "Are you telling me that you're depressed over that little gang bang she did at the training thing? Oh my God…I can't believe you're brooding over that!"

"You didn't see the look in her eyes. You didn't hear what she said…."  
"Come near Spike again and she'd stake you. Right? Are you deficient or something? I mean…sure…she doesn't trust you right now. Can you blame her? You got her turned into a vampire, plus you had tried to rape her honey. Of course she's going to be mad and maybe a bit vengeful…but she doesn't hate you. She just finally realized just how close to the surface Angelus really was, and it scared her. Brought out the slayer in her. She'll get over it."

Angel looked at Cordelia skeptically. Cordy had no idea what it felt like. To have the eyes that were once full of love and trust towards him hold only contempt and vengefulness. No was no way she could possibly know. "This isn't going to work now. Not with Buffy not trusting me."

"Of course it'll work. It always does," Cordy took his hand in hers, wanting to convey her feelings for him. She still loved him, very much so. Becoming a higher being didn't change that. She hated seeing him so sad. If only there was something she could do…

"Cordy…I need something…something that will guarantee that I won't lose my soul again. Do you think…do you think you could talk to the powers? Ask them about anchoring this soul so Angelus will never see the real world ever again?"

Cordelia looked away from Angel, not sure how to answer this. She had already pulled a thousand and one strings just to be Angel and Spike's spirit guide. She didn't know if she had anymore strings to pull. But the look on Angel's face, so sad and hopeful at the same time…it just broke her heart. There was no way she could say no. She had to at least try. "Ok. I'll see what I can do. I do know that the anchoring of your soul will be a plus. One less thing to worry about." She leaned over and kissed his cheek, lingering close to him for a second longer then what was required. She just wanted to breath in the scent of him, make sure that he was really there and not a pile of dust or on another plain of existence that was far far away from her. She fought back a tear as she realized that Angel would never know just how much she loved him.

"Thank you," Angel stammered, feeling a bit nervous with her right there, so close to him that he could smell her perfume. "This is why I love you so much. You always know how to make me feel better about the situations I find myself in"

Cordy just smiled sadly and kissed his cheek, again thinking of how close they had come to actually being together. Damn the powers. Why did they have to go and mess everything up for them. Their champion and seer. They sure did know how to cheat their employees. They owed Angel the anchoring of his soul if nothing else. They owed them both that much.. "I'll see what I can do Angel. I promise. I won't leave them until they give me a positive answer."

His smile was so sad and so beautiful. His name suited him well. He definitely looked like an Angel. "Thank you, Cordy. I wouldn't be able to get through this whole ordeal without you."

Cordy smiled as she got up and stood in front of him, her eyes full of fondness. "You bet your bottom dollar you wouldn't. Now, just get some sleep. I'm off to see the powers."

Angel opened his mouth to say something else, but it was too late. She was gone, and he was alone again. Left to brood and to hope that somehow the problem of his soul would be solved.


	15. 15

_I'd like to say thank you for the wonderful reviews and let you know that updates will be slowing down again because school is back in session. I'm hoping to get a chapter per week done. I hope that all of you keep reading and keep the great reviews coming. _

15

A few days had passed since the impromptu attack on Angel. For Buffy and Spike, does days had been spent in pure bliss. The couple had been inseparable. During the day, Buffy took Spike out to the park and watched as he soaked up the sunshine, his blue eyes bright and sparkling in the natural light of the sun. He was beautiful. They would picnic, make love, and all the other things lovers did when they're happy together. It was day 3 when trouble appeared in paradise.

The night before Spike had stayed up and thought about his options, now that Buffy was a permanent fixture in his life. He wanted her to be happy, free of disapproving glares that he felt thrown their way by a few of her friends…Giles and Xander really. The two hadn't really came out and said anything, but the anger and disapproval were there. They hated him for taking away their slayer, even though none of it was his fault…so said Buffy…but they didn't care. They needed someone to blame, so why not the man that would be their girl's companion for eternity? He could tell that Buffy felt it too, and it had put a damper on her happiness. He saw the flash of hurt in her eyes every time they turned away or ignored her, rather it was purposeful or not. It had only made Spike angry and determined to take his lady away from the lot of them.

That morning, after breakfast and watching how Xander and Giles were again shooting angry glares at him and sad glances at his slayer, Spike made up his mind. After they took care of The Master, he and Buffy were going back to LA with Angel. She'd be accepted for who she was, there. No one would make her feel guilty for being happy with him. LA was a good place to settle down. Plenty of sun and plenty of nasties to fight. What more could she ask for?

The problem was, bringing the idea up to her. Buffy was so settled right now. It wasn't going to be easy to convince her that the little slayers would be fine without her, but he had to at least try. Buffy deserved to be happy without being made to feel like she was wrong for not feeling devastated over being a vampire. She had worked hard for those blokes, thought of no one but them. It's about time she thought of herself.

"What do you think I should wear for training today, baby? Jeans and a t-shirt or sweats?" Buffy asked, turning to her lover. She smiled, as she thought of the past few days she had taken a break from training. They had been wonderful and incredibly romantic, but now it was time to return to her duty of training the other slayers.

"Sweats. Luv, you should really look into contacting Faith or talking to that watcher of yours. You're going to need a replacement after we get The Master all sorted."

Buffy frowned. What was he talking about? Why in the world would she need a replacement? She wasn't going anywhere and as far as she knew, neither was he. "What are you talking about? Why would I need a replacement?"

Spike sighed. This wasn't going to be an easy conversation. "I've been thinking, Pet. We're needed in LA. Lot of nasties trying to take the place over. With you on our side…we'd take care of them in no time."

"Spike, we're needed here too. Cleveland is on the hell mouth. Plus, the girls need me, and my friends are here."

"Well, my friends will be in LA and I think that's where we're needed most. Faith can take over with the lil ' slayers."

"Well, my friends are here and as for the lil' slayers and Faith…they're not used to her. They need me here. Besides, Angel will be in LA…"

"It's a big city, pet. Plus, the poof is always in that damn office. We'd probably never see him," Spike got up off the bed and went to rub her shoulders. "Come on, kitten. Say you'll come back to LA with me. We can start an agency of our own. Spike's Kitten. She helps the helpless."  
Buffy rolled her eyes at the corny name and pulled out of his grasp. She turned her back to him as she rummaged in her closet for a pair of sweats. "Spike, I can't. I'm needed here. Plus there's Dawn, I've already uprooted her once. She's in middle of her senior year here. It'd totally screw her up to make her change schools again. "

"I'm sure Red won't mind Dawn staying here to finish her schooling. As for your friends, you'll probably be visiting each other so much that you won't have a chance to miss them."

"Spike…what is this really all about? I thought you liked it here in Cleveland. Why are you suddenly jonsing to return to LA?"

"I just like it better there then here. Besides, pet. I have a life there now. I feel like I'm actually doing good."  
"You can do good here, too."

Spike sighed. He didn't want to come out and say that he was too uncomfortable among the scoobies, that he rather go back to LA where people didn't look down on him just because he lacked a pulse. Here, people could forgive Angel, but refused to let up an inch where he was concerned. He couldn't live through that again, not after knowing the acceptance of LA. "You wouldn't understand. I just…why not LA? Is it too close to Sunnydale?"

"My friends are here. I can't just up and leave them."

Spike sighed. That was the problem. Her friends. When it came down to it, she would always choose her friends over him. That's the way it always was and probably how it'll always be. 

"Spike…I don't want to fight about this."

"Well then don't. Just say you'll come to LA with me. Easy as that, love."

Buffy bowed her head. Spike just didn't get it. She didn't want to leave…or rather, she wasn't ready. Leaving this place…it meant that she was leaving her old life behind. Everything that had made her Buffy Anne Summers was here. To go to LA…she'd be leaving herself. "Spike…I…can't. Not right now. I just need more time to adjust. This has been my home for a little close to a year now. My friends are here…"

"Of course. Your friends," Spike stepped away, looking away from her, so she wouldn't see the hurt in his eyes. He had known it'd be like this. He had held no illusions that it would be any different. Once again, the bloody scoobies won. "It's always about them isn't it, pet?"  
"Spike, come on. Don't be like this. We can always visit LA, whenever you want, I just need to be near…"

"Hey, I get it. Ok. I do. You need them more then you'll ever need me. It's ok, Slayer. I understand. Been through this before, remember? Listen, don't worry about it."

This was all wrong. Buffy hadn't meant for Spike to get the impression that she was choosing anyone over him, but obviously that was the impression he had gotten and she had no idea how to fix it. All she had was words. "Spike, don't be stupid, that's not the reason…"

"Of course it's not. I'm not stupid, pet. I know what they think of me. When they look at me, they see the man that killed you, and I can't say that I blame them. But I can't live like that Buffy. Not again…not after I've found life and friends that accept me for what I bloody well am. I may have a soul, but in Giles and Xander's eyes, I'll always be a killer and treated as such. I can't go back to living like that. I won't. So as much as I love you, once The Master has been destroyed, I'm leaving Cleveland. With or without you."

"What? Spike, you're being silly. Xander and Giles had never even indicated…"

"They didn't have to. Bloody hell, Buffy. I've lived for sodding forever. I can tell when someone wishes me harm without them doing a thing. As much as I love you…I can't stay here."

"God! Are you that insecure? Spike, I love you and I'm not choosing Giles and Xander over you! How could you think that after how I broke things off with Giles after he helped Woods try to kill you? You're my Sire! How could you even think I'd choose anyone over you?"

"Because I have never used my control over you and I never will. I love you too much for that, baby. So yes, you would choose them over me, because you have the free will to do so. But don't expect me to stay here and watch them take you away from me. Not after all we've shared. We have time. So think about it. Either we're together…or we're not." Spike pushed past Buffy and disappeared down the stairs, leaving a tearful Buffy staring at the place he once stood, wondering if she had lost him once again…maybe this time for good.

The night was quiet and all seemed to be well…well all except for Spike, who paced back and forth in front of a park bench , obsessing over the argument he just had with Buffy. He couldn't believe her at times. He had given her everything, would it really hurt for her to give back to him, just a little? He was thinking about her as well as himself. In LA there would be no more friend's dirty looks. No more guilt trips. Only happiness and bloody togetherness. Was that so bloody awful? Damn it all to hell!

"My Spike," the voice came from behind and sent shivers of familiarity down his spine, as his pacing slowed to a stop. He hadn't heard that voice in years and it only caused him to fill with dread. Whatever Drusilla wanted, it couldn't be good.

"Dru. What in the bloody hell are you doing here?" Spike turned to face the woman that he had spent a over a century with, the woman he had once thought would be his forever. It was funny how that worked out. Dru had known his feelings for the slayer before he even knew himself. Maybe if she hadn't slept with Angelus while he was stuck in that damned wheelchair…maybe things would have been different…not that he wanted them to be. He loved Buffy, with his all his heart and soul. He wouldn't trade his time with her for 100 years of mayhem with Dru.

"Ms. Edith said that my William was on the hellmouth and he's been a very naughty boy. Turning the slayer, my dear…you should known better," Dru circled him, seductively running her hand over his shoulder as she stepped up behind him. "But mommy isn't angry. She's willing to take back her naughty William. Now that the sparklies are gone, we can paint the town red."

Spike stepped away from her, keeping the thought of Buffy foremost in his mind. He had to admit that he was tempted. Life with his dark princess had been so much simpler. The only thing he had to do to keep her happy was bring her back fresh kills and stolen trinkets. Life with Buffy, it took a lot more to please her, but pleasing her made him happier then he ever had been with Drusilla. He had never known what Dru had felt for him. In fact, he always knew that it when it came to choices, Dru would always choose Angelus over him. That wasn't so with Buffy. She had made it known that he was her choice. Angel was her past, but Spike himself, was her future and that's what he needed. "Sorry, pet. Not interested. Got me a new mission now and you're not a part of it. Got a soul and a girl that loves me over that Poofter you're so found of."

"It's that nasty slayer. You reek of her Spike. You shall not have any cakes today."

Spike rolled his eyes, having had enough of her rambling. Looking back at it now, he had to have been insane to put up with her mad ramblings for as long as he had. "You don't eat cake, love. We both know it. As for the slayer, she's better for me then you ever were. She's waiting for me, by the way. Take care of yourself Dru," Spike was about to turn and walk away when a hard heavy fist slammed into the back of his head, knocking him unconscious.

"Ready, my dear?" The Master glared down at Spike's unconscious form. "The boy is awfully ungrateful, don't you think? Wasn't for you, he would have died the sad simpleton he had been."

"Shame on you William. You should have behaved and you would have had cakes and honey. Now you shall be punished for such wicked behavior," Drusilla scolded, her unconscious ex.

"Come my dear. Let's get our charge back to the caverns. We shall make your William see the error of his ways," The Master grinned, hefting Spike over his shoulder and disappearing into the darkness.

Two hours had passed since Spike had went storming out of the complex, hurt that Buffy was reluctant to follow him to LA. Since that time, Buffy had been through the gambit of emotions. First, she was confused. She had no idea what had happened. One minute, her and Spike were content with where they were and the next minute, Spike is walking out on her, mad because she wouldn't just give into his insane demands. Then there was anger.

The nerve of him! Where did he get off making stupid assumptions and ultimatums! Then walking out on her, adding insult to injury! Well, Buffy was sorry, but she couldn't let him get away with that. She was going to go out and find Spike, and then she was going to beat the sense back into that hard, yet gorgeous head of his. No one was going to walk out on Buffy Anne Summers again and get away with it. Taking a deep breath, Buffy turned around to head outside only to come face to face with a flustered Giles.

"Giles?" Buffy frowned. Having the watcher around was something she was going to have to get used to again. It wasn't that she didn't want Giles around. She loved having him there. His presence brought a sense of peace to her. He kept her grounded.

"Are you going somewhere?" The watcher asked, looking around for any sign of Spike. He had wanted to question the vampire about his return and how it had a come about.

"Out to find Spike. He kind of went out of here in a huff earlier," Buffy sighed. The last person she wanted to talk about her argument with was Giles, but he was there and she did need someone to talk to. Maybe he could make things clearer for her somehow…just like he used to in those early years of Sunnydale.

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that," Giles eyes widened in surprise as he realized that he meant what he said. He had never been Spike's biggest fan, but in the past couple of days…he had never seen his slayer so happy. Not even with Angel. With Buffy so happy, there was no way he could object.

Buffy was surprised. She would think that Giles would be hoping up and down in unabashed joy if Spike was to disappear from her life. The fact that he seemed to be genuinely sorry for what had happened made her want to open up to him even more. "Spike and I had a argument. He wants to go back to LA, but I can't leave Cleveland. I'm needed here. The girls…they depend on me."

"What had brought this on?" Giles frowned.

"Spike feels uncomfortable here. He thinks people blames him for what happened to me. I tried reasoning with him, but he said that he has friends LA. He has a life there and he feels that he's doing good helping Angel like he's doing. I tried to get him to see that I can't just pick up and leave…"

"Well, actually Buffy…you can," Giles cleared his throat, knowing that what he was about to do was a big step for him. He was giving his blessing…he was letting his slayer go and that was the hardest thing he was ever to do…but it had to be done. With the world full of slayers now…there was no need for him to keep Buffy trapped in the life she was leading. Happiness was right around the corner for the girl he had grown to love as a daughter and he wasn't going to let her pass it up.

"Huh?" Buffy's eyes widened, surprised by Giles words.

"Buffy…things are different here then they were when we had destroyed Sunnydale. There are more fully trained slayers now…plus, Faith had put in a request to transfer to Cleveland since her and Robin broke up…"

"Ugh, I can't believe that jerk did that to her," Buffy angrily growled at the thought of Robin Wood. Faith had caught him bed with some blond ho. They both had been lucky to leave with their lives.

"The point is Buffy…with the new slayers and Faith wanting to transfer…that leaves you open to go wherever or whenever you want. There is no need for you to stay here anymore. So if Spike really does have his heart set on going back to LA…there's nothing holding you here. Unless you just like living on hell mouths, of course."

Buffy was beyond touched. She knew Giles true feelings for Spike…she knew that he wouldn't fully approve of Spike, but he was willing to accept things as they were and let her go. She opened her mouth to convey to Giles how much she loved him, but her declaration was interrupted by Paige's hair raising scream from down in the foyer of the complex. Giles and Buffy arrived just in time to see Willow's new fiancée pressed against the left wall, her face as white as a sheet. She looked straight at Buffy, her blue eyes bright with alarmed horror.

"Spike," Paige croaked, her body beginning to tremble as Willow wrapped steady arms around her frame. "Spike's in trouble. The dark princess had come to take him away."

Buffy felt her body grow even colder then she already was as she felt her bond to Spike and knew that what Paige had said was true. Her Spike was in danger. She looked at Angel who had exited his own room at the sound of Paige's scream, Gunn, Wesley, and Lorne surrounding him. She knew by the look in his dark eyes that she had the same thought she had.

Drusilla.


	16. 16

16

"Bloody hell," That was the first word out of Spike's mouth as he regained consciousness. His head felt as if it had been filled with cotton and his limbs felt tired and strained. He soon knew why as his chains rattled as he attempted to move. He was chained from the ceiling, just like Buffy had been when The Master had her in his clutches. The last thing he remembered was rejecting Drusilla's attempts to reunite. He had told her that Buffy was waiting for him and then everything had gone black. She must have knocked him out somehow and chained him up. That loony bint had obviously couldn't take objection very well.

Taking a look at his surroundings, Spike found himself in a small cavern filled with candlelight and blindfolded dolls. Yes, Dru definitely was behind his recent situation. "Dru! Drusilla, you better bloody well show your self! You stupid bint, you have no idea with who you're messing with! The slayer will have your eyeballs for breakfast, love! Better let me go now and I'll forget this ever happened!"

"Temper, temper William. You ought to know tantrums will get you nowhere," The Master entered, Drusilla gliding behind him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

"William doesn't want to be here," Dru pouted, as she slid up behind Spike and let her hands slide over his shoulders. "My William wants to go away from here. He wants to go back to that nasty slayer."

"Well, we'll just have to do something about that, now won't we, my dear," The Master leered at Spike, his face only inches from the younger vampire's. "We'll get your William back. The magic I have planned, they will make William forget the past four years. He'll be yours again my pet and he'll paint this town red."

Spike's eyes widened at those words as he realized what they meant. Magic. They were going to put him under a sodding spell! Bloody hell! He couldn't let this happen! Everything he had gone through would have been for nothing. He'll lose everything. Buffy, Angel's respect, the acceptance of the scoobies…not that he ever really cared about the scoobies acceptance, but he didn't want to lose any of it.

"Dru once I get out of these chains, I'm going to do what Angelus should have done years ago, you stupid bint!" Spike threatened, struggling against the chains, trying his best to break free.

"Oh Spike, how I do love it when you threaten me," Dru pressed against his body as she vamped out. "My sweet William," She bit into his neck, moaning in delight as he tensed and his blood flowed into her mouth, making her more lucid. His blood has always been the best treatment for her insanity. "Don't fret William. Soon you will forget all about that pesky soul and you'll be yourself again. You'll come home to your princess." She pat his head after withdrawing from his neck and followed the Master out of the room, leaving Spike in his chains and hoping that Buffy would hurry up and find him before any spell could take place.

She was too late. She could feel it. As soon as Angel had confirmed her own feelings on what had happened to Spike, Buffy had rushed out of the house determined to rescue her lover from the insane ho-bag. She followed the bond she shared with Spike to the park, just to find it empty. She frowned as she sniffed the air to find traces of leather, alcohol, and those blasted cigarettes he loved so much. Yes, he had been here but now he wasn't. This must have been where Dru took him.

"Buffy!" Angel ran up to her out of breath, his own worry evident in his eyes. "Spike was here. So was Dru…and The Master. "They must have taken him to their lair."

"No. No, they knew we'd look there. They wouldn't go back…not with Spike. Damn it, where are they?" Buffy sniffed. She cursed as she tried to access the bond again just to find it blocked. It was as if he had never been there. Obviously, they had hidden him from her somehow. She closed her eyes, trying not to panic. She'll find Spike. She had to. There was to be no other outcome then her finding him and taking him home. "I can't even feel him anymore. Is that normal?"

Angel sadly shook his head, not knowing how to comfort Buffy, even if she'd let him. He wasn't exactly her favorite person lately. "I can't feel him either. They must have dampened the bonds somehow. Listen, we'll find him, and when we do…we'll make them pay. I promise. Right now…let's go back to the complex and brainstorm."

Buffy looked at Angel, her eyes wide in indignation and anger. Go back to the complex while Spike was in the claws of Drusilla, doing who knows what to him? No way! She wasn't abandoning him now! She was ready to stay out there all night until she had Spike back in her arms again. "No. Not until we find Spike"

"We don't even know where he is. We're doing him no good right now. Plus, you need to feed. Please, just listen to me this once?"

"But Spike…"

"We'll find him, but we need to keep our strength up and our wits in tact. Even if you find him tonight…you'd be too weakened to fight Dru and The Master both. You're the strongest slayer now Buffy, but you still need nourishment."

Buffy sighed. Deep down, she knew that she wasn't going to be able to get to Spike that night…but she didn't want to go back to that cold, lonely bed. She didn't want to face sympathetic looks from her friends and colleagues. She just wanted to walk back there with Spike by her side and sleep the night away in his arms. Why was that so much to ask? "I need him, Angel. I can't just give up."

"You're not giving up. I promise. We'll go back, I'll make some calls. I've had Drusilla followed, so maybe my spy knows where they're holding him. We need more weapons and you need to eat."

Buffy bit her lip, fighting back the tears that wanted to flow. She couldn't do that now. Not in front of Angel. She wasn't going to cry until she could be alone. "Ok. Fine. Lead the way," Buffy relented, not bothering to look at him.

Angel just sighed once again, wondering what the powers were playing at. Why couldn't they just let him and his loved ones be happy? Why did they give them chances at happiness, just to snatch it away again. This definitely wasn't the way to treat your champions. Hopefully, they'll get Spike soon and this time, he was going to make sure that both the Master and his insane childe were dust.

Spike sighed as he hung from his chains, bored out of his bloody mind. Frankly, he had no idea how he was going to get out of this one, especially if Dru and The Master used magic to make him forget all he had accomplished in the past four years. Everything he had fought for, gone…well he'll still have the sodding soul, but he'd lose his purpose for having it. The Scooby's respect, Angel's comraderie, Dawn's canfidence…and Buffy's love. All of it would be forgotten.

He strained against his chains, thinking that if he pulled hard enough, the chains would come loose somehow; but they didn't. They remained attached to the ceiling, trapping him in what looked to be a hopeless situation.

"Bloody fucking hell! Dru! Let me out of here! I'm not kidding you loony bint! I'll rip your sodding head off that pasty body of yours if you don't unchain me this bloody minute!" He yelled, his temper at the boiling point.

"Temper much! I thought that soul of yours was supposed to dampen that."

Spike's eyes widened as the room filled with bright white light, just to fade back into the dimness of the room, leaving Cordelia Chase in it's wake. She looked at the chained vampire a bit uncertainly, her arms crossed against her chest, hands hugging her shoulders. It was obvious that she wasn't happy to be there.

"Cordelia? What the hell…," Spike looked at her in shock. She had been the last person he was expecting to see. He didn't know her very well, so was at a lost for why she would pop in like this…wait…was she there to rescue him? Thank the powers for finally getting their bloody acts together! "If you're here to rescue me pet, you better do it now. Who knows when Dru and her bat-faced gramps will return."

Cordelia just smiled and shook her head. "Sorry big guy. The powers have other plans."

Spike frowned. Other plans? What the hell! What plans could the fucking powers have that was more important then setting him free?! "What other plans can they possibly have? Do they know about what Dru has up her sleeves?"

"Seesch, just announce my presence why don't you? Can you quiet it down please and let me explain? Yes, the powers know all about your ex-honey's plans to use magic to steal your memories. Trust me, it ain't going to happen. Hah, it's kind of funny when you think about it. The psycho doesn't even realize that you'd still have that soul of yours."

"Will you please get to the sodding point? What are your bosses up to?" Spike spoke through clenched teeth, trying to keep a leash on his temper. Getting angry and impatient was not going to get him back to Buffy any faster.

"Hey! Give me a minute. I'm building up to a point here."

"Forget the build up, you lousy bint and just give me the bloody point!" Spike snapped, inwardly cursing himself for losing his temper anyway.

"Ok. Fine. Gah, Angel is so much easer to deal with. Of all the vamps to kidnap, they just had to…"

"Cordelia," Spike growled, all patience gone.

Cordy just rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically before continuing. "Dru's spell didn't work. She had already cast it and the powers blocked you from it. What you are to do is pretend that the spell worked. Pretend that you're the old Spike that first came to Sunnydale to kill the slayer."

"Bloody hell…for how long?"

Cordy shrugged and smiled. "For as long as it takes to take down Dru and The Master. Make them trust you Spike. That way, they won't be expecting you to be in on destroying them."

"And Buffy? What about her? You do know, they're planning to go after her next."

"Don't you worry about Buffy. She'll be fine. You just do your part. It'll be ok Spike. I know it's hard to trust the powers. After all the crap that they've put you through, so trust me instead. You'll be back in Buffy's arms before you know it."

"I better be," Spike sighed, resigned to his fate. He was going to be a double agent for the powers. Some vamps just have all the fun, don't they?

Cordelia startled as the stale air carried the sound of Dru's laughter into the room. "They're coming, I better go. Remember, be the old Spike."

"Sure thing, pet. The big bad, coming right up," he watched his spirit guide disappear just as Drusilla entered with The Master trailing behind her. All right. Here goes nothing. "Dru baby? What's the hell going on? Is this some kinky idea of yours? Well baby, not that I mind, but can we get on with it? It's not nice to keep a bloke waiting…not to mention that I have a slayer to kill."

Dru squealed in delight. The spell worked, just like the dark witch had promised it would. "He's back! My William is mine again!" She threw her arms around him "Oh Spike, how I've missed you!"

"Didn't realize I went anywhere, pet," Spike forced himself to lean into her embrace, forcing down the bile that threatened to raise up. He mentally repeated to himself that this charade would be over soon and then he'd be back in his slayer's arms, never to leave again. "Come on, kitten. Unchain me so we can paint this town red."  
Dru just laughed with delight as she unlocked the chains, unaware that Spike was still on the side of the white hats.


	17. 17

17

"I'm not going to lie to you. It's going to be hard. It's going to be dangerous; but we're going to win," Buffy paced the platform, while the younger slayers looked on. She was a legend. The greatest slayer of them all, and she was their hero. What Buffy ordered, the girls did. No questions asked. "I haven't been sure of much since my calling, but there is one thing I am sure of. You. You girls are the best there is and I have complete faith in you."

Giles stood off near the stairs leading to the upper level of the complex. He watched as Buffy finished her speech and began to train the girls in complicated slayer moves. He sighed in concern. He understood her need to rescue Spike, he just didn't understand why she was pushing the girls like she was. It wasn't like she was going up against a army of Ubervamps.

"Amazing," Wesley came down to stand next to his former colleague.

"Yes she is. She's extraordinary."

"But you're worried about her as well. Ever since she and Angel had returned, she's been training the girls, nonstop."

"I don't think she's thinking properly at the moment. Perhaps it would be wise to ask Faith to take over the girl's training until Spike is returned and Buffy is more stable," Giles thoughtfully stroked his chin as he watched Buffy perform a high-kick. His slayer had been through too much already. He was afraid that this was just the thing to break her for good.

Angel came up to stand with the watchers and happened to hear their concerns. He sometimes couldn't believe Giles. He had the strongest slayer in history and he was doubting her capability to cope.

"Buffy's fine. She's just in slayer mode right now. It's the only way she's keeping it together," Angel explained.

"But this constant training…it's not good for the girls…or for her. They need rest and nourishment if they're to be in this battle," Wesley replied.

"These girls need to be ready if they're facing off with The Master. Let's not forget what happened to Buffy when she first faced off with him," Angel warned. "If Buffy doesn't prepare them…they'll die. I don't think any of us wants to lose any of these girls…especially due to lack of training."

Wesley and Giles bowed their heads at the very thought of losing Buffy or any of the young people she trained.

"We're just concerned for her, Angel," Wesley sighed, feeling as if he had overstepped his bounds. He knew that Angel forgave him for kidnapping Connor, he just didn't want to do anything else that would cost him Angel's friendship.

"I know. So am I, but we have to let her be for right now. This is the only way she can cope with the lost of the sire/childe bond she shared with Spike. She has to be the Slayer."

Giles's eyes widened in alarm. He had almost forgotten about the bond Buffy shared with Spike. The poor girl must be going through hell right now. Well…if being in slayer mode helped her deal with the pain…so be it, but he wanted the other girls to have a chance to rest and regroup. This may be a job for the resident witch.

"Angel…will you please go to Willow. Tell her that I need her to talk to Buffy. The slayers need to rest."

"Giles…I really don't…," Angel tried to protest, but all words left him as he found himself looking into the cold visage of Ripper.

"Do not argue with me Angel. Just do as I say," Giles growled through clenched teeth. He was in no mood for disobedience…especially for a vampire that couldn't seem to hold on to his soul.

Angel just nodded and left to retrieve Willow. Resisting Giles now would just make more trouble for Buffy and he wanted to shield her from as much grief as he possibly could. He at least owed her that much.

Willow watched as Buffy went through the motions of training the girls for the coming mission. From afar, Buffy seemed normal. The slayer, giving her routine training tips to her best students; But Willow knew better. It was all just a ruse. She could feel Buffy's pain all the way upstairs in her apartment. She had no idea how she was going to approach her friend and suggest that she take a break before the girls collapsed from pure exhaustion.

Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, Willow approached Buffy with extreme caution. It was dangerous to startle a training slayer. She had learned that fact the hard way. "Buffy."

"Oh, hi Willow," Buffy abruptly came to a stand still, singling the other slayers to continue. She took a needless, yet cleansing breath and stretched her arms, fighting against the sudden wave of despair as she became unoccupied.

"We were wondering where you were. Xander's here and wants to spend some time with his best friend with the slayer title. So what do you say? Give yourself and the girls a break and come spend some chatty time with us?"  
Buffy sighed. She would have liked to do that, under normal circumstances. If it wasn't for the devastation that wanted to overwhelm her whenever she did stop the training, she would do just that. The despair of Spike's situation…it immobilized her. It made her want to lay down and die. The pain of losing him was too strong to stop now.

"Willow…I can't. We have to prepare to rescue Spike."

"You can't do Spike any good if both you and the girls are exhausted from over exertion. You may not be tired, but look at the girls. They're ready to drop."

Buffy frowned as she watched her girls. Their hair was stringy with sweat, their arms glistened with sweat. Their usually rapid movements were slowing down and their chests rise and fell with each breath that was becoming a struggle. Perhaps Willow was right. It was time for a break.

Buffy clapped her hands, signaling the girls to stop. Her eyes shone with tears of guilt and despair. "That's enough training for today. Go hit the showers and relax."

Sighs of relief filled the room as the slayers filtered out of the room. Grateful glances were thrown in Willow's direction, as if they somehow knew that their resident witch was responsible for this reprieve.

"Happy now?" Buffy asked, not bothering to fight the tears over Spike anymore. Her lips trembled as each wave of despair hit her. "Their not training…and…Spike's gone!"

"Oh Buffy," Willow wrapped her arms around the blonde's trembling shoulders. She felt horrible. She hadn't meant to make her cry. "He's not gone forever. We'll get him back." She held Buffy close as she cried for Spike, cooing words meant to comfort. It was simply amazing how Buffy had gone from wishing the peroxide vampire away to mourning his possible loss. She had once thought that Angel was Buffy's soul mate, but she was so wrong in that assessment. It was Spike that Buffy belonged with. He completed her in ways that Angel never could.

"It hurts so much, Will. It's like there's a giant, gapping hole where he used to be. She took him from me and I have no idea how to get him back."

"But we will, Buffy. We'll find Drusilla, kick her butt to kingdom come, and bring Spike home. Not to mention your enhanced powers now that you're a vamped slayer. We're going to win this," Willow grinned, her faith in Buffy stronger then ever before. "We'll get him back."

Buffy pulled away from her friend, wiping away her tears. She was ready to be strong Buffy again. No more useless crying. It was time for action. Thank goodness for Willow. She always seemed to know when Buffy needed her most. "I got your shirt all wet," Buffy referred to the wet spot her tears had left on the shoulder of Willow's t-shirt.

"Ah, don't worry about it. It'll dry. Now come with me. Xander is waiting for us with two pints of B & J."

Again, Buffy smiled as she followed Willow out of the training room. She was determined to stop the crying somehow. Maybe if she kept all thoughts of Spike to the back of her mind until she was alone again and could grieve in private. For now, she was just going to visit with her friend and just not think for a bit.

The night was dark, foreboding, and just right for the taking…or so said Dru, who was determined to have her William join her in the hunt. Spike didn't dare refuse, even tough the thought of biting anyone made his stomach curl in disgust and guilty emotions. It had been a good many years since he had willingly sank his teeth into anyone. Doing so now…it was bound to bring up bad memories of the First's mind games and the screams from past victims. He really wasn't in the mood to be tortured by his conscious right now. Damn the powers. They better appreciate all he was willing to do just to get rid of The Master and his ex.

Dru kissed The Master good-bye, promising to bring back treats for him and Ms. Edith as she and William went out to play.

Spike rolled his eyes and followed her out of the lair, wondering if there was a chance of getting a message to Buffy somehow. The option was soon deemed impossible, since Dru made sure that he never left her sight. His ex seemed to feel a bit possessive tonight. She wanted Spike with her at all times.

So far the night hadn't been too bad. They scared a few patrons at one of the local bars and Spike watched as Dru flirted with a few men that turned out to have girlfriends of their own. He thought of Buffy as he watched the couples leave, their hands linked, unaware of the danger they had just escaped. He remembered the past days, when they went out dancing and Spike had walked her back to the complex, her hand safely nestled in his. He had never been that content in all his unlife.

He had tried to reach Buffy through their bond, but like always, he found the link blocked somehow. Dru must have done it. This made him even more angry and determined to take Dru out and soon. He was not going to be kept away from his childe longer then he absolutely had to be. It was becoming painfully clear…in order to get back to his slayer…he was going to have to stake Dru. A part of him hated the thought of doing such a thing. After all, this was the woman he had once spent a century with. She would always be a part of him in one way or another, but he knew that there was no choice. He couldn't lose Buffy, not after finally winning her love.

Soon enough, Dru grew tired of the bar, so she decided that it was time for greener pastures. He groaned in displeasure as she led him to the park…the very place where this whole mission began.

"Dru, love. What are we doing here?" Spiked glared at her, wondering what she was playing at. As far as he knew, no one was fool enough to hang out in this park at this time of night.

"Waiting. They will be here soon."

"Who love?" Spike asked, not loving the vibes he was getting from the situation in general. Something wasn't right. Dru suddenly seemed…sane, which never bode well for anyone.

Dru just giggled and disappeared into the darkest portion of the park, leaving Spike to stand in the midst of green trees and pale moonlight. Bloody hell!

"Dru!" he called, tempted to take the time alone to escape, but resisted the urge. He wanted to be the one that brought The master down, and this plan would guarantee it.

Sounds of a struggle interrupted the deep silence of the park. Dru had caught herself a victim after all. Spike bit down a gasp of horror as Dru emerged from the darkness, dragging out a girl he recognized as one of Buffy's slayers. Bloody hell! This was beyond bad.

"I brought my Spike a welcome home gift and prettily wrapped," the vampiress pushed the trembling girl into his arms, her eyes bright and mischievous. "Feed my love."

Spike looked at Dru, then back down at the girl…Sally…that was her name. He remembered her standing in the crowd of newly chosen slayers and thinking that she wouldn't last very long if she didn't try harder. He hated it, when he was right. Sally's eyes were wide and pleading. He really had no choice at all here. He was going to have to bite her…Dru would be suspicious if he didn't. Slayer's blood had once been his favorite. If he didn't drink…Dru would be suspicious. Maybe if he didn't drain her completely…maybe he could trick Dru into thinking that he had returned to his old ways.

The scent of his sire near by made up Spike's mind. Angel would take care of the girl, once Spike and Dru were gone. There was no more time for doubt. Looking one last time at Dru, he sank his fangs into the girl's throat.. He felt Angel's intense glare on his back as he fed. The ponce probably thought we was relishing this and couldn't wait to run back and tell Buffy that Spike had returned to his evil ways. Well, let him do just that. In the end, they will know the truth anyway.

He forced himself to stop drinking when he felt the girl's heart begin to slow down and Dru's hand slipping over his shoulders, signaling that she was ready to go.

"Not daddy is here to spoil our fun. Let's get away, my pet," She whispered into his ear, thinking that she was seducing him somehow.

Spike dropped the seemingly lifeless body to the ground and smiled mischievously at the woman that had once been his entire world. "Let's blow this pop stand, princess. Go back to the lair and report this girl's demise," Spike pulled her to him and resisted a cringe as Dru laughed herself, before leading Spike out into the dark night.

Frowning, Angel stepped out from his hiding place, full of disappointment. He had really thought that Spike had changed, but obviously that assessment had been wrong. He was still the same old Spike. A few hours with Dru and his childe was back to his old ways. He hated to tell Buffy and the others. It was going to kill her, but he had no choice. They needed to know that William the Bloody was back…and from what he saw…with a vengeance.


	18. 18

18

Buffy, Xander, and Willow were coming out of the complex when Angel arrived with the body of one of the new slayers nestled in his arms. The look in his eyes was one of pure disappointment and a tiny bit of heartbreak. The girls frowned, wondering what could have happened.

"Sally!" Willow ran up to the vampire who held the girl's lifeless body. This was definitely of the unexpected. Sally was one of her favorites. It broke her heart to see her so lifeless like this. Normally the girl was full of life, babbling to her movie stars and their love affairs, and how someday she would meet them all. A tear fell as Willow remembered those plans of crowds and red carpets. Sally had been one of the sweetest girls she had met so far. It pained her to see the girl so broken and lifeless…like a doll.

"What happened?" Buffy asked, spotting the puncture wounds on the girl's neck, her own eyes bright with tears.

"Looks like dead boy here got to her," Xander snorted. He had never liked Angel, and he never will. He wasn't about to hide that fact from anyone. "Got a little hungry did ya?"

"I didn't do this," Angel looked at Buffy, his eyes pleading for her not to hate him anymore then she already did for what he was about to say. "It was Spike."

Buffy's eyes narrowed as she stared at Angel, trying to push back the hate that flared up instantly at the accusation. How dare he…how dare he stand there and accuse Spike, a permanently souled vampire, of attacking one of her girls! It was unthinkable and she wasn't about to let him get away with it. Her eyes were cold and her voice was like ice. "What did you say?"  
Angel closed his eyes for a second, trying to hold on to his sanity. He had known that Buffy wouldn't believe him, heck he hadn't believed it either. He had seen the changes in Spike himself. The warm tenderness in his eyes, the unwillingness to kill…it hadn't been his imagination. Buffy's love had changed his childe into a good man; but all his protests couldn't change what he had seen with his own eyes. After all this time…even with a soul and Buffy's love…Spike was back to his old games once again. "Buffy…I'm sorry, but I saw him with my own eyes. It was Spike. He bit Sally…and he enjoyed it."

Buffy closed her eyes as she turned her back on Angel and the seemingly slayer in his arms. She knew that he wanted some kind of reaction from her, but what reaction could she give with her soul crying out in so much pain? No. No this could not be happening. Spike…he…he couldn't have done what Angel was accusing him of…not unless…

"Well, I for one say we go do some staking. I always thought the guy was dangerous, this just proves me right," Xander rubbed his hands together, the thought of finally dusting the blonde wonder, causing waves of joy to sweep through him.

"Xander…," Willow warned, watching Buffy's expression change from disbelief to outrage.

"I'll go get the stakes and Willow here will get Paige to take a look at Sally. Angel will go with me and Buffy…."

"No!" That one simple word cut off more of Xander's preparations for staking Spike. Both Xander and Angel looked at her as if she had gone around the bend a couple of times, but that wasn't the case at all. She wasn't crazy…she was just in love and she knew for a fact that Spike was no killer…at least not anymore. "No one will be staking Spike. Do you hear me?"

Angel and Xander both looked at Buffy as if she was speaking a language that they didn't understand. One of her slayers had gotten attacked, and she didn't want to stake him? There had to be a way to reason with her. Angel pushed Xander aside, thinking that the young man wasn't impartial enough to suggest staking Spike. This had to be approached gently.

"Buffy, listen," Angel's voice softened, knowing how she must be feeling at that moment. Staking Spike was really the last thing he wanted to do, but there really was no other choice. His childe was evil again and must be destroyed.

"No! You listen. The both of you!" She glared at Xander and her former lover. "For one, Sally is still alive. I'm surprised that Angel didn't hear her heartbeat. Second…if Spike did do this…he probably didn't have a choice. Drusilla probably had put some kind of hex on him. Spike would never willingly go back to that lifestyle! I know he wouldn't!"

"Well…I'm not so sure about that Buff. The guy was jonsing to get back to normal after that chip was put in. What makes you think that being back with his ex hadn't made him see the light of day?"

"I have to agree with Xander here. Spike's been with Dru for over a century. Compared to that…you have nothing. What makes you think that your love is enough to stop him? Believe me, sometimes the soul isn't enough."

No, no no! Not listening! Spike's love for her was strong enough to keep him with her! After all they've been through, it had to be! She wouldn't accept no other option! She turned on the two males, one her ex lover, the other her best friend. It was time to set the record straight for the both of them. She was not going to stake Spike. No matter what they said.

"You know what, Xander? You know absolutely nothing about Spike! Not the real Spike that I have gotten to know over that last year in Sunnydale! When it came down to loyalty…he was the only one that had faith in me. Yes, William The Bloody had returned! William, the bloody awful poet! So just shut up on the stake Spike, yay front!

"And you!" She whirled on Angel, ignoring the warm tearful gleam that he got in his eyes whenever he looked at her. "You are so jealous of Spike, you can't even see straight! You would do anything to get him out of my life! You're not going to talk me into staking the one man that had ever truly understood me! Now, all of you get Sally inside while I go see Giles! I'm warning you, anymore talk of staking Spike," She vamped, her yellow eyes glowing angrily at her friends. "You'll have to deal with his childe. Do I make myself clear?"

Willow and the two men were stunned by the outburst and resulting vamping out of the slayer. All they could do was silently nod, not knowing how else to respond. It was obvious that Buffy meant business and wasn't to be argued with.

Xander waited until the vampire/slayer was well out of earshot before speaking again. "I don't think she's thinking straight, right now. She's letting her emotions rule her," Xander sighed as Angel slid the injured slayer into his arms.

"She wouldn't be Buffy if she didn't," Angel looked in the direction Buffy took off in. He had to admit that her harsh words had stung. Sure, there had been a time when he would have done anything to tear Spike and Buffy apart, but those days were past. He knew that Buffy wasn't his destiny. As for Spike…the thought of staking his childe brought Angel great sadness as well. Damn, this was all Drusilla's fault! Why did she have to arrive in Cleveland of all places? Why did she have to take Spike? It just didn't make any kind of sense to him. He was going to have to set things right somehow. He was going to find Dru and make sure that she was dust by sunrise! She was going to pay greatly for what she did to Spike and Buffy!

Angel left Xander and Willow standing on the steps of slayer central, staring after him in comprehension. Never before had they seen Angel so angry. They didn't know where he was going, or what the result would be. They just knew that they had to get their charge inside before her condition worsened.

"He seemed mad," Willow bit her lip, following Xander inside.

"The love of your life basically calls you on every jealous thought you may have had, wouldn't you be?" Xander shrugged, heading for the infirmary, Willow still close behind and concerned for her friend and her two vampire men.

Angel was on his way to find Dru. He was determined to make sure that she would never bother his family again. As far as he was concern, tonight was to be her last. He could no longer afford her any compassion. She was now a liability and a dangerous one. She took Spike from the people he loved, and for that, she was going to pay.

"Angel," Cordelia stepped into his path, her arms crossed and lips pressed in determination. She was there was on a mission. Stop Angel from doing something insanely stupid. If he went after Drusilla now, it would ruin everything. She couldn't let that happen.

"Out of my way Cordy," Angel growled. There was no way that he was going to let the powers stop him from doing what he should have done a long time ago. He didn't care what plans they may have intact for the crazed vampiress.

"Angel, please…don't get involved in this. It'll only lead to badness. Trust me on this."

"Get out of my way Cordelia! I'm done listening to those bastards! They've taken away everything I've ever cared about. I refuse to stand by and watch them do the same to Buffy."

"Hey!" Cordy exclaimed in indignation as Angel attempted to push past her. "If you care anything about either Spike or Buffy, you'll listen!" She pushed against him, refusing to let him go any further. "This is not your fight. Staking Dru…it's something Spike is going to have to do himself. You can't do it for him!"

Angel laughed. Cordy, god love her, didn't know Spike. She wasn't aware of the power Dru had over him. They had been together for so long…there was no way that the younger vampire would be able to do what needed to be done…not even for his childe…the woman he claimed to love. "You don't know Spike, Cordy! You don't know how Drusilla affects him! He'll forget all he has with Buffy! She won't matter to him anymore!

"Even if he does return to Buffy…he won't be able to bring himself to stake Dru! She'll always have a hold on him! Buffy will end up heartbroken. Dru will always be a shadow over their relationship, unless I stake her tonight!"

"God! Ye of little faith! Spike is so over that psycho! He's been over her for a good long time!"

"You didn't see them tonight. It was like she never left him!"

Cordy sighed, tired of arguing with her former boss/ex-potential lover. "Angel. Just trust me. Don't go after Dru. It'll just lead to a lot of pain for you, Spike…and Buffy. If Spike dies…she'll never recover."

"I'm not going after Spike!" Angel growled in frustration. Why wasn't she listening to him? Why was she insisting on protecting Drusilla?

"No, you're not going after Spike, but in going after Dru…it'll result in his death. Spike is in a precarious position right now, Angel. One tip of the boat…"

Angel frowned, now more confused then he ever was. What was she talking about? What did she mean about precarious positions and tipping boats? None of this made sense…then again…nothing the powers were involved in ever did.

"Listen, I can't tell you what I know…at least not all of it. What I can tell you is that things aren't as they seem. Just sit tight. Ok?"

Angel's shoulders sagged in resignation. He didn't like trusting the powers, but he did trust Cordelia and if she said sit tight…well that was what he was going to do. "Ok. Fine. I won't do anything tonight; but this better be over with soon Cordy, or I'll have no choice."

She just smiled in relief as she faded into the atmosphere, feeling as if she had single handedly diverted an apocalypse.

Angel watched her go before heading back to the complex, cursing beautiful spirit guides that thought they knew everything.

"Ms. Edith, Spike was a good boy tonight and shall have plenty of cake and cookies," Drusilla twirled around the room, gracefully avoiding any furniture in her path.

Spike just stared at her, wondering why he had wasted a century with the loony bint. Looking at her now…he couldn't believe how strongly he had once felt for her. He probably should have let that mob in Prague have her. It would have saved him a world of trouble if he had. He closed his eyes and turned away from the strange scene and began to think of Buffy and all he wanted to do with her. He wanted to take her back to California and make love on the beach, in the sun. He wanted to take her to a nocturnal ball and show her how the undead could be just as elegant as the living. He wanted to share eternity with her and no one else. Dru was his dark princess. He had once worshipped the ground she walked on; but now Dru's place in his heart was gone. She had killed any leftover affection he had ever held for her the moment she knocked him unconscious and took him away from Buffy and the life they could have had together; but he wasn't going to be away for too much longer. Dru will be dust by the next sunset and he'll be back in Buffy's arms, never to leave again


	19. 19

19

Buffy clinched the stake tightly in her hand, all of her senses were on alert. Her fellow slayers were also scanning the area, using every ounce of slayer ability to locate any sign of Drusilla and The Master. After Angel's awful news earlier that evening, Buffy became full of a determination to find Spike and bring him home that very night. His absence was killing her…she just couldn't take it anymore. She needed her sire…her lover back. She wasn't about to let Drusilla keep her claws in him.

"I don't think they're here anymore," One of the girls, a tall ebony-haired girl spoke up, her eyes tired and scared. This was her first real patrol, and couldn't hold back her excitement. At last, she was a real slayer. Just like the others. "I haven't even had the vampire tingles."

"Me either," another slayer piped in. "Maybe they left town."

"They didn't have time," Buffy shook her head, pushing down the panic that threatened to rise up at the very thought of Spike being gone. If Dru somehow managed to get him out of Cleveland…there was a more then good chance that she'll never see him again. No. Dru was still in town. Angel had seen them just a few hours before. There was no time for Dru to pack Spike up and leave. They were still here in Cleveland, and she was going to find them, stake Dru and rescue Spike. "Angel saw them earlier tonight. There was no chance for them to leave so quickly."

"When Sally was attacked," Sarah, a fifteen year old slayer that seemed to resemble Buffy spoke up.

"Yes. When Sally was attacked. Keep in mind that this is not a revenge mission. We find the lair, grab Spike, and get out. We'll face off with Dru and The Master another time. Getting Spike back is more important."

The other slayers just nodded and followed their leader, who was so busy looking over her shoulder to talk to the girls that she walked right into a grinning Drusilla.

"Oh my god," One of the girls fearfully gasped as her vamp tingles went off. The woman grinning hungrily at them wasn't human. The insane hunger in her eyes told her that much anyway.

"Welcome to the family, Buffy," Dru smiled, resembling the cat that had just eaten the canary. She reminded Buffy of the dream she once had right before Angel had lost his soul the first time.

"Buffy," Sarah cried out as vampires slinked out of the darkness, surrounding the small group of girls.

"Look at all the slayers," Dru glanced over Buffy's shoulder, a malicious gleam in her eyes. "Are they nice slayers? Nice and sweet…just like the dark slayer I took care of. Do all these girls taste so sweet?"  
"You're not going near them," Buffy vamped, her body humming with the added power her demon gave her. She clenched her fists as she resisted the urge to throttle the dark vampiress. "Where is he?"  
Dru giggled, stepping a bit closer to the vamped slayer. "In me, deary. Be in me," She stared into Buffy's eyes, attempting her thrall. The only affect she had was Buffy's human face re-emerging. She cried out as Buffy back-handed her and glared angrily at the fallen woman.

"News flash, Dru! Thrall hasn't worked on me since Dracula! Too bad!" Buffy kicked Dru and then again sent her foot crashing into the frail vampire's midsection when she had tried to get back up. "Where is he?"

"Buffy!" A slayer screamed out in alarm as vampires roared and swarmed down on them, much to the eldest slayer's dismay. This was quickly getting out of hand. Hopefully the girls listened to their instincts and fought their way out. Right now, she couldn't help them…not until she found out where Spike was.

"You're slayers! Do what you're made for! Slay!" Buffy ordered as she whipped out a stake of her own . She knelt down next to Dru and pressed the pointy end of the stake to Dru's heart. "Now, you're going to tell me where you're keeping Spike or you'll be able to fit into my vacuum cleaner. Which is it, Dru?"

Drusilla just laughed, her attention occupied by the dark figure looming over her captor. The tables were about to turn and she'll soon be free again. She will have her William and this childe…she will be gone forever.

"I'll do better then that my dear," The Master sneered, knocking the Buffy unconscious with a hard blow to the head. He rolled her body off Drusilla and helped the insane vampire to her feet. He glared down at the unconscious slayer in disgust. "She wants to know where William is…we'll take her to him."

Drusilla laughed rocking back and forth in gleeful anticipation. "A delicious gift for my William. Loves slayer blood he does."

The Master just frowned as he noticed his newly risen minions being dusted by the other slayers. He cursed inwardly. This was unacceptable. These…children…they were wiping out his brethren! Not only that…but it was too soon for his newly risen brood to be out fighting slayers. Drusilla knew this and took them anyway. He was going to have to punish her dearly for this, but first thing was first. Get the head slayer/vampire back to the lair. He had great plans for her. Scooping Buffy up into his arms, the despot signaled for Drusilla to follow and left his minions to their demise. He'll just create more later.

The slayers didn't notice the disappearance of their leader until all the minions were dust floating in the wind. They called and searched, but there was no trace of Buffy. She was simply gone. This was so bad…beyond bad really. Either she was killed, or kidnapped. The last time they had seen her was when she was facing off with Drusilla. Looking at each other, they knew there was no choice. They had to go back to the complex and report the disappearance, before the situation got any worse.

"Bloody hell!" Spike groaned as he woke up to find himself completely alone for once. He must have slept through the hunting hours. Dru and Bat face had probably gone off without him, most likely perfecting their hunting skills. Making sure no one was watching, Spike slipped the stake out from under his mattress. Yes. Tonight was to be Dru's last. First he'll dust his dark queen and then her master. One a mercy killing…no more insane rambling for Dru…the other…revenge. Bat face was going to pay for forcing him to turn Buffy. To that he swore.

"Come Josephine, in my flying machine and it's up she goes, up she goes," Dru's singing drifted into the room, luring him into the dimly lit cavern that The Master had claimed as his throne room. No one could come or go without his knowing…unless the intruder was a spirit guide from The Powers That Suck. Somehow, the all powerful crone could never sense Cordy the few times she visited.

Taking a few more steps into the room, Spike frowned at the sight before him. Drusilla was knelt over someone or something. Spike tried to get a look, but Dru made sure to block his view. Whatever it was, neither Dru nor The Master were eager for him to find out.

"What have we here, pet?" Spike questioned, gripping the hidden stake, ready to take action against his dark princess as soon as possible. The sooner this was over, the better. He had loved Dru for over a century…killing her was going to break his heart…but there was no other choice. It was either Dru or Buffy, and his choice was obviously his slayer…his childe. He forced back the slight ache that the thought of killing Dru caused him and concentrated on what was awaiting him once this whole ordeal was behind him. An eternity with Buffy…his true soul mate. He could never love anyone as much as he loved her. Never.

"My William!" Dru's singing stopped as she turned her head to gaze at him in pure excitement. Something must have happened to cause this utter happiness. Whatever it was couldn't be good. Dru was evil and whatever made her this happy was most likely evil as well. "We caught you a prize, my Spike. A nice plump girl, all ready to eat."

A lead fell into the pit of Spike's stomach as Dru stepped away to reveal a bound and gagged Buffy. Spike pressed his lips together, blocking out the horrified howl building in his chest. Bloody hell! How did this happen! The Powers were supposed to be keeping her safe! Those lousy wankers! Could they not get anything right? All he wanted to do at that moment was kneel next to his mate and comfort her somehow, reassure her that he'll get them both out the mess the powers had gotten them into. Reassure her of his love and that Dru was soon to be dust; but he couldn't do that. Doing so would mean sudden death for Buffy and his plan to kill Dru and The Master ruined. The charade must go on…no matter how much he didn't like it.

Taking Spike's shocked silence as delight, Dru slinked up to him and ran her pale fingers up his chest and over his shoulders. She pressed against him, unaware of the wooden weapon he held behind his back. "Kill her Spike. Make her dust, the nasty slayer that wanted to take you away from your princess."

"Yes," The Master's red eyes gleamed in malicious glee. He was enjoying this tremendously. He wasn't exactly planning to let Spike kill the vamped slayer, after all if he could somehow get her in touch with her dark side…she'd be the perfect weapon; but he was willing to let Dru have her fun first. He was never one to deny a good torture. "She'll make your third slayer."

Spike shivered at the very thought. It wasn't too long ago, in the streets of Sunnydale, that had been his fondest wish…but not anymore. Now it was his greatest nightmare and if he couldn't think of something quick…it was going to become a reality.


	20. 20

__

Author's Note: I want to thank everyone for their cool replies. I really appreciated them and kept me from giving up on this story completely. I'm sorry this took me so long, but finally I've reached the end of the story. The last two chapters of NBY are now complete. Writing this story had been fun and full of both challenges and frustration. Completing it is a real accomplishmentJ I hope you all aren't disappointed by how the story ends. Again, thank you so much your support.

Chapter 20

A muffled groan was the first thing out of Buffy's mouth as she woke up. Her head was pounding and her limbs ached with each movement . She grimaced, realizing that she was tied up and gagged. Obviously Drusilla didn't want her making any noise when she woke up. Stupid witch. That ho-bag was going to pay for this. Buffy was going to make sure of it. The funny thing was, she couldn't remember how she got in this situation. The last thing she remembered was kicking the piss out of Drusilla, demanding to know where she was holding Spike, when she was hit by what felt like a bulldozer. This was not good.

"Pretty slayer. So much power," Drusilla's voice cooed from somewhere above, Buffy couldn't tell where. Everything was so muddled…so strange. Where was she? Where was Spike? What did Drusilla do to him?

Turning onto her back, Buffy's eyes widened as the one question running through her head since she woke up was answered. There was Spike, standing between Drusilla and The Master, his usually blue eyes void of all emotion. If there was any affection for her in him, he didn't let on. It was like Drusilla had somehow sucked all the love he had right out of him; but Buffy didn't give up hope. She couldn't. This was Spike. She had chased him away so many times and he always returned. She had tried so hard in the past to make him hate her, but he never did. Spike had fought tooth and nail for them to be together. To take his love for her completely away…it was probably impossible.

"Ungag her," The Master commanded, his red eyes glowing in malicious glee. He had great plans for the turned slayer. He was going to make her into one of the most blood-thirsty creatures in history, but first he was going to break the trust she held in her sire. He was going to stand back as her lover drained her as if she was just another slayer to add to his reputation as the slayer of slayers.

"Spike," Buffy gasped once the gag came off. She felt desperation gang up on her as she noticed that Spike looked as if he didn't recognize her. Tears burned her eyes as she wondered how Dru accomplished what she did. How did Drusilla make Spike fall out of love with her. She had thought it was impossible. She had thought that Spike would always love her. Maybe all wasn't lost…maybe there was still a spark of love left within him somehow. Maybe there was a chance to reach that spark and nurture it back to the flaming passion she was so familiar with. Even if there wasn't…she had to at least try. She wasn't about to lose Spike…not without a fight.

"Spike, baby. It's me. Buffy…your childe…the woman you love…remember? You'd never hurt me. We love one another. The way we made love…the way we are with one another…I love you Spike and you love me too. Don't let them take that away from us. Fight them, baby. You're stronger then this. I know you can fight them. Please…"

It was like Buffy was talking to a brick wall. Spike showed no signs of warmth towards her at all. He only coldly smiled at her as he reached down and pulled her up from the floor.

"I've been looking forward to this for a long time, pet. My third slayer…a vamped slayer at that," Spike forced the self satisfied smirk as he went into vamp face, thinking that the visage will help him seem more menacing to Dru and the old crone somehow. His heart broke at the devastated sob that ripped from Buffy's trembling lips. He was hurting her and couldn't stop…not now when he was so close. He only hoped that she would forgive him once this was all over. He wouldn't blame her if she didn't. He probably blown the chance he had with her. All before it had even begun.

Buffy closed her eyes as cool tears tumbled down her cheeks. This was it. Her final death by the hands of her sire…the man she loved. After all the obstacles…all the heartfelt conversations and love making…he was really going to kill her. Well…at least try. After all, she had on the Gem of Amara. Nothing could hurt her…right?

Drusilla cackled madly in delight. At last the slayer was going to be punished for tempting her sweet William away. At last, her knight will be hers again, once the bad girl was away.

Spike himself…he was on the brink of a breakdown. The powers had to be bloody insane! Him? Bite Buffy? Kill her. ..or at least try since she was wearing the gem, thank goodness for small favors. But really, there was no way he could fake it…there was no way he could do this at all, he won't! The powers were going to have to find another way to deal with Dru and The Master. As of now…he quit!

Spike's expression softened and his vampire guise disappeared. Maybe if he just took Buffy and made a run for it. That could work. Right? Well might as well give it a try. It was the only way he could think of getting them both out of this place. He was just about to lift the trembling slayer into his arms when Cordelia's voice rang in his head.

"This is it Spike. This is the moment we've been waiting for. Kill Dru and the geezer now. Do it fast and quick!" Cordelia demanded, her voice strong and sure in his head. Spike shock his head. Well it was about bloody time.

"Spike…please…don't do this. Please…remember our love…remember our plans," Buffy sobbed, straining against the ropes that held her. She was just about free…if she could just distract him for just a few more minutes, she'll be free and can give Drusilla and The Master the ass kicking of a lifetime.

Spike cursed Cordelia and her bloody bosses. How did they expect him to carry out their demands? He had Buffy in a very dangerous position at the moment. Her pleas and sobs were breaking his heart and Dru was watching him closely…if he didn't bite her soon they were going to be suspicious. How in the bloody hell was he going to do this?

"You know what to do Spike. Follow your instincts," Cordelia again. She sounded so determined and sure that he knew exactly what to do. He inwardly prayed to the powers that he wouldn't let her down. If he did…there was no telling what they'd do to his childe.

Spike closed his eyes and pulled the trembling Buffy close against his chest. He leaned down to her neck as if he was going to bite her when all hell broke loose. Shouts and curses filled the lair as It came under attack. He opened his eyes to see slayers and scoobies flowing into the room, crosses and stakes at the ready. They had come for their leader and they were going to stake first and ask questions later, by the looks of it. Bloody hell, this was not in the plan!

Drusilla cried out in frustration as she watched more minions turned into dust. It was beyond obvious that she hadn't seen this attack coming! The Master was not pleased either, but he wasn't too worried. He was going to feast on the blood of these intruders, but first he wanted them to see the fall of their leader.

"What are you waiting for, boy? Finish her!" The master growled impatiently at Spike, noticing the younger vampire's hesitation.

Buffy's eyes widened at what she saw. Her girls in all their glory. Slayers, doing what they were made for…doing what she had taught them to do. She had never felt so proud of them. They were magnificent. Young, beautiful, and lethal and they had come to rescue her and Spike. Pride turned to horror when she spotted Xander approaching Spike, a raised stake in his hand. For a moment, she forgot about the Gem of Amara still nestled on Spike's finger. She forgot that he was protected from stakes and other lethal objects. All she knew was that her best friend was aiming to kill the man she loved. "Xander no!"

"Let her go dead boy junior!" Xander angrily shouted, his brown eyes full of intent on rescuing Buffy somehow, even if it ended in his own death. A strangled gasp left him as Drusilla was suddenly between him and his target. The stake was now in her right had and his throat tightly clasped in her other. Her dark eyes drew Xander in, losing him in their depths.

"Bad dog. It's not nice to attack the master of the palace," Drusilla vamped, remembering how she had wanted this boy once but the spell fairies had taken him away from her. At last, she had him back and was going to taste his many treats. "Pretty dolly. Mrs. Edith wants tea with her cake, but you will do."

Just as Drusilla lowered Xander down to her waiting fangs, Spike let Buffy go and plunged his stake into his ex's heart. A strangled cry escaped her as she looked back at Spike, her eyes full of betrayal.

"My William…you've killed me. There will be no cakes today," was the last thing out of her mouth before she crumbled to dust.

Xander fell to the ground, choking on the dust left from Drusilla's demise. He glared up at Spike, who at the moment seemed to be in shock. After all, that was the woman he had spent a century with. She had been a big part of him and he dusted her as if she was simply a fledgling. He could hardly believe it. Dru was gone and it was all because of him. 

As for Xander, he was glad Drusilla was dust. She was as crazy as they came and he would not miss her a bit. "Could you have done that before she squeezed all the feeling from my throat? He wheezed.

Spike's snaky reply was lost in The Master's angry roar. It had happened again. His favorite childer…dead! "You killed her! My favorite grandchilde! You shall all pay for this travesty! I shall feast upon all your bones! Your blood shall be my wine! I…" All words left the despot as strong hands gripped the side of his head.

"Yeah, yeah. Heard it all before," Buffy snorted, before twisting the head off The Master's body. Her nose crinkled in disgust as he disintegrated into dust. Unlike before, not even his bones remained.

Silence reigned supreme. Spike and Buffy just stood a few feet away from each other, neither know what to say or what to do next. It felt like years since they saw each other last.

Different thoughts and emotions ran through Spike's mind. Drusilla, his dark princess, the woman he had spent a century with…she was dead. Dusted by the stake of the man that had once adored her. Buffy…she was safe…stronger then ever and his. At last she was truly his. There was no words to describe how just knowing that made him feel. She was the kind of woman he had always wanted, even in his human years. He had never dared to dream that he'd ever have her, hold her, shower her with his love…but he did and no one was ever going to keep them apart. He wouldn't let them.

Buffy blinked back the tears that threatened to over come her once again. The past few days had been pure hell for her. She had been so sure that she'd lose Spike, that she'd have to face eternity alone. Then Drusilla had shown up and then there Spike was, alive…or undead, but seemingly cold and unfeeling. She had thought that she had lost him somehow. But she hadn't. Spike was before her now, the emotion back in his blue eyes, fear, grief, relief, love, and all of it for her. Her sobs of relief broke the silence as she flew into his arms, holding onto him as tight as she could.

It had been an act! All of it! He had never stopped loving her! He never would. The way he held her close and whispered sweet, comforting words in her ear testified to that. Despite Drusilla's efforts, Spike had never stopped wanting her.

"You'd like to explain what went down here?" Angel entered, his team trailing behind him. He sighed in relief to see the room absent of Dru and The Master. They must have won somehow.

"Yeah!" Xander got to his feet, rubbing his tender throat, sore from Drusilla's tight grip. "Why were you about to bite Buffy? Are you evil again or not!"

Spike couldn't help but to roll his eyes. Leave it to the bloody whelp to bring up the hard questions.

"They were testing me. Bloody gits wanted to see if I'd kill my childe," Spike shrugged, not meeting Buffy's eyes, yet not relinquishing his hold on her hand. He knew he had a lot to explain and trust to regain here, but as long as Buffy kept her hand in his, he'd be able to regain everything Dru and the crone had stolen from him.

As if sensing his thoughts, Buffy squeezed his hand in support. No matter what, he had her love and trust. She'll stand by his side, no matter what.

"So you were just going to bite Buffy? The woman you claim to love? You were just going to kill her to pass their stupid test!" Xander glared angrily at the British vampire. He had known all along that Spike couldn't be trusted. He didn't deserve Buffy. He was just like Angel. He played on their trust and as soon as he got what he wanted, he'd take a bite out of Buffy!  
"Quiet boy!" Angel glared at Xander, his dislike for the boy more then evident. He knew Xander had never stopped loving Buffy and took way too much joy in potential problems in this new relationship. "Let Spike explain."  
Spike nodded at Angel, grateful for his back up. The scoobies all had a habit of railroading and not listening to reason. It was nice to have someone there to shut them down. "Of course I wasn't. You forgot about the rings, obviously. I couldn't hurt her, even if I wanted to. Bloody hell, you saw my reaction the night she died! Do you really believe that I'd even think about killing her?"

"He has a point, Xander," Willow apologetically smiled at her friend. She had stood by and watched Spike grieve the night Buffy had jumped through Glory's portal. She had arrived at his crypt a number of times to stop him from meeting the sunrise. There was no way that Spike would ever intentionally hurt Buffy.

"It was all a ruse. That Cordelia bint, she told me to play along with Dru and old bat face's plan and kill them at the best opportunity."

"Well then why did you bite Sarah if you were only pretending?" Xander crossed his arms, not believing Spike for a second.

"I had no way of faking it. I knew Peaches was near by, so I took just enough to trick Dru and hoped Angel was smart enough to get the girl to help."

"So you were never under Drusilla's spell?" Buffy asked, wishing that the vampiress was still alive so she could rip her to shreds herself.

"Nope. I was still the same old Spike. Bloody soul and all."

"But you liked drinking from her," Angel crossed his arms, remembering the gleam of satisfaction in Spike's eyes once he was done with the girl.

"I'm a vampire, mate. Of course I'm going to like it."

Tired, Buffy pulled Spike towards the door. She was ready to leave this place and get some shut eye. It has been a long couple of days. "Listen, is everyone satisfied here? Spike can still be trusted."

Every one reluctantly nodded their heads, even Giles. They somehow knew that they had no choice in the matter. Spike had Buffy's trust and she was the only one that mattered.

"You heard her. Let's get out of here," Angel followed the couple, not looking back to make sure the other's were following.

Too tired from worrying, the other's followed, no more questions asked. They were just happy that Buffy and Spike were safe and obviously happy. Really, that was all that mattered.

He's been back for over twelve hours now. Hours spent in Buffy's arms, who was still reluctant to be away from him for even a second. Spike had to admit, her attention felt good. Whatever doubts he may have had about the slayer's feelings for him…they've all been thrown out the window. Watching her sleep, he was willing to do anything for her…even remain in Cleveland. It wasn't what he preferred, but this was where she wanted to be. For better or worse.

Buffy sighed in contentment as she opened her eyes, more relaxed then she's ever been. She smiled as she found herself still surrounded by strong arms and cool skin. Spike was back and she was never letting him go ever again. She squeezed his hand and thought of how selfish she had been through their relationship. For the first time ever, it had been all about him and she wasn't going to stop. She was done being selfish. For now on, she was going to do what was good for Spike.

"So…when do we leave for LA and will we be staying with Angel, because if that's the case…" Buffy stretched, turning around to face her sire, enjoying the expression of pure awe in his eyes.

Spike stared at her in disbelief. He bloody well couldn't believe he had heard her correctly. His goldilocks had been so adamant about staying in Cleveland. She had fought him hard on the subject when he had first brought it up that long ago evening, when Dru had disrupted their lives. "What happened to your need to stay here, Luv? Thought the little slayers needed you."

Buffy smiled, ignoring the slightly suspicious gleam in his eyes. She couldn't blame him for not trusting her. She had out right refused to hear him out about LA, and now here she was, already to pack her bags. "I talked with Giles. He assured me that I wasn't needed here after all. He said that I should start living my life and he was right. I'm not the slayer anymore. I'm one of many. It's time I settle down and start enjoying myself. It's time to be happy."

"Smart man, that Rupert," Spike grinned, feeling beyond happy. Finally, all he had ever wanted was coming true. He was going to spend eternity with the woman he loved and who loved him in return. No longer was he the bloody awful poet, pining away for a woman that was "above" him. At last, he found someone who was his equal. "You're going to love LA, baby. You and me, helping the bloody hopeless…"

"And keeping an eye on Angel. I don't trust that law firm of his," Buffy sighed, snuggling closer to Spike's body.

"Of course," Spike's hold on her tightened at the thought of Wolfram and Hart and what ever those sodding wankers had planned for Angel and his team. Whatever it was couldn't be good. The Senior Partners were out to destroy Angel. Even though, he was no longer in need of his sire, he still felt for the ponce. He certainly didn't want the Senior Partners to win. Angel needed protecting and now with his slayer/childe by his side, he could do just that. He and Buffy will be there to back Angel up. After all…family stuck together.

"We're going to be bloody amazing, pet. LA hasn't seen nothing yet."

Buffy smiled at Spike's words. He was so right. They were going to be amazing. They will make LA theirs. Looking up into his sapphire eyes, Buffy knew that she would always belong to him and he to her. Nothing was ever going to break them apart again. Not well meaning friends, condescending exes, or menacing big bads. They will face the big bads of tomorrow together and love each other wholly. Of that she was sure.

"I love you Spike."

"I love you too, kitten. I'll never stop."

Buffy sighed in pleasure as his mouth plundered hers and strong arms held her close. She was protected and loved. Sighing again, she returned the kiss and allowed the passion to carry her away to a world where only Spike mattered…a world where there was nothing but him.


	21. epilogue

Epilogue

Los Angeles

One Week Later…

Angel sat on the park bench, just watching Buffy and Spike frolic in the sunlight. Just by looking at them, he knew that they had something that he could never hope to touch again. Love in it's truest form. Spike and Buffy would do anything for each other. Their affection…it went way beyond the bond of sire and childe. It was the bond that only soul mates shared.

He sighed, beginning to feel the familiar bitterness that rose up in his chest. Once upon a time, he had been the love of Buffy's life. He had been the one that she saved her love and kisses for. Now, she barely acknowledged him. All that love was now meant only for Spike. It wasn't fair! All that work…all those stupid trials! They had all been for nothing. He had once thought that Buffy was his prize, now he knew that wasn't so. She had been his goal…now that goal was gone forever and he was at a lost. He had lost Buffy and the other woman that he dared to love…Cordelia. He had lost her right when he found her. None of it was fair.

"Oh please. Not again with the brooding!" Cordelia came up from behind, startling the brunette vampire. Her brown eyes flashed with exasperation. "Don't you have anything better to do then mope over Buffy and Spike?"

"What do you want Cordy? I'm kind of busy here," Angel didn't even bother to look at her. Actually, it hurt too much. Seeing Cordy there…so unreachable….it hurt more then seeing Buffy move on with her life…err…unlife. Seeing Cordy…it killed him all over again.

"As if! Busy doing what? All I can see you doing is setting here with a long face. Come on big guy. The Powers have another mission for you. Something to take your mind off of Barbie and Ken over there."

"If it's another mission from The Powers Cordy, you can tell them to get bent. They have done nothing but made my life miserable. They've taken away everything I had ever loved. Buffy…Connor…you…even Spike. The Powers had made damn sure that I'll never have him back and even this lousy gem they gave me can never make up for that. So as for more missions…no. Not this vampire."

Cordelia sighed as she shook her head. Angel held so much resentment and hurt towards The Powers. No matter what Wolfram and Hart got their claws into him so easily. It was going to be a difficult job to show him just how far their new award had reached.

"Angel…yes. What The Powers did to you…it sucked. I'm not saying it didn't, but they've done good too. This new mission…well…it should make up for a lot."

"What can possibly make up for all they've done Cordy? What? Can they give me back my son and erase the past? Could they give me Buffy back?"

Cordelia gently touched Angel's cheek and smiled as his eyes widened in shocked realization. She was solid! She could touch him and by God, he could touch her! If he had been alive, his heart would threaten to burst through his chest.

"Cordy…you're….here," a tear slipped from his eyes as he stood from the bench and his arms circled her small waist. God, she felt so good. Soft, warm, and alive.

"Duh. As for the power's mission…it's to make me happy. Think you're up to the job? Or would you rather just set here and brood?"

Angel chuckled, feeling the weight of his melancholy slip away. "Of course I'm up to it….but wait…the soul…"

"It's safely anchored. Angelus had made his last appearance. You're free Angel. You can be as happy as you want now and we can be as groiny as we want. So see, The Power's really aren't that bad…at least in my book anyway."

Angel just laughed, feeling pure joy for what he had just gained. Love was his again and this time Angelus will never be able to steal it away again. He was free.

Meanwhile, Buffy watched the joyful reunion between her former lover and her ex-rival. She had to admit, she was happy to see him smile. It was good that Cordy could do that for him. She turned around to face Spike and frowned at the longing she saw in his eyes…the need. Spike needed his sire and no matter how angry she was with Angel, she'd never deny the man she loved what he needed most. Besides, she was pretty much over it. It was time to fix their little family.

"Spike…if you want Angel to be your sire again…go ahead and ask. I don't mind."

Spike looked at her, his astonishment of her increased. His slayer seemed to enjoy surprising him each and every day with what she was willing to do for him. Letting go of her anger with Peaches for his sake…it was bloody amazing. "Are you sure, love? I know how you feel about him and with the cheerleader back…she'll be around more often too."

"I'm fine. I don't hate him anymore…well not too much anyway. As for Cordy…she's not so bad. We may even become friends. Besides, he's your sire. He owns a part of you that no one else can touch. You need him…just like I need you. You've been without him for way too long. I say it's time for all of us to be a family."

Spike smiled, pulling her close and kissing her forehead. He was touched by how deeply she had seen into his soul. She knew of his longing for his sire and loved him anyway. She really was an amazing woman.

"I love you."

Buffy smiled and let him lead her over to the still rejoicing Angel and Cordelia. She sighed with a smile. She had come a long way from the spoiled, stuck up teenager she used to be. She had at one time informed her watcher Merrick that all she wanted to do was go to Europe, marry Christian Slater, and die. Now she knew how foolish those aspirations were. All of those things were nothing next to what she had now. A love that will last for eternity.

"Are you ok, pet? Do you need anything?" Spike asked, just before they reached Angel. He had felt the slayer's thought patterns and was concerned. He couldn't help but wonder if she had changed her mind about being with him. If that was the case…he didn't know what he would do.

Buffy only smiled, her love for him again overwhelming her. There was no words for how much she loved this man. "Nothing but you."

Touched once again, Spike wrapped his arm around her as they headed for Angel, knowing that they'll always be together…come what may.

THE END


End file.
